Consequencias
by Mukuroo
Summary: Um homem sem passado, ignorando o próprio presente, poderia sonhar em construir um futuro ao lado de um outro homem de quem não sabia sequer o nome? YAOI. Milo x Aiolia.
1. Chapter 1

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com um outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver esses dois juntos principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**1**

Aiolia Leon havia vasculhado, com extrema atenção, todos os cantos daquela rua estreita. De repente, seu olhar se fixou num movimento estranho, impossível de ser identificado a distância. Aproximou-se e viu o corpo de uma mulher, seminua, caída no chão entre o amontoado de lixo, próximo à entrada da ruela.

Mas como? De onde surgira aquela criatura? Quando verificara o local, minutos antes, encontrara apenas um gato revirando as latas, algumas madeiras velhas e pilhas de caixas de papelão. Talvez seus instintos aguçados estivessem começando a falhar. De algum modo, aquela mulher passara despercebida. Seria possível?

- Eu o estou incomodando, Senhor Leon? – perguntou o homem bem vestido, com aquela voz rebuscada e educada, que tanto irritava Aiolia. Nos últimos seis meses, Aiolia esforçou-se em persuadir Carlo Cancerini a aceitar esse encontro.

- Não, eu estava pensando em sua oferta, Carlo. – Na posição em que se encontrava, Aiolia tinha uma boa visão da intrusa inesperada. Esperava manter o homem distraído para que ele não a visse.

- Você parece ter gasto muito tempo refletindo. – Carlo retirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa. – Descobriu algo mais interessante, depois de nossa última conversa?

- Nada é mais interessante para mim do que nosso acordo. – Aiolia deu dois passos à frente, esboçando um sorriso cínico.

Carlo e seus dois capangas recuaram um pouco, o suficiente para que a mulher saísse da linha de tiro. A pulsação de Aiolia acelerou. Estava pressentindo que, em breve, perderia o controle da situação. E, nesse tipo de trabalho, isso seria um grave erro: qualquer atitude impensada poderia ser fatal. E a vítima poderia ser aquela mulher, escondida detrás dos entulhos.

Aiolia respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Investira muito de si naquele caso para permitir que tudo fosse por água abaixo, por causa de uma qualquer que apareceu no lugar errado, na hora errada. Quem era ela afinal?

Um pouco de sorte era tudo o que Aiolia precisava. Em alguns minutos, o acordo seria feito. E Carlo, junto com os dois capangas, seria desmascarado. Mas a sorte nunca fora uma companheira constante para Aiolia. De súbito, latas e caixas de madeira rolaram pelo chão, fazendo um barulho alarmante.

Agindo por instinto, Aiolia precipitou-se em direção à mulher, que agora era descoberta por mais três pares de olhos curiosos. Atirando-se sobre ela, Leon ouviu-a gritar, e ambos caíram no asfalto sujo, levantando toda a poeira dos entulhos.

- É alguém que você conhece, Leon? – perguntou Carlo, num tom irônico e descontente. – Não sabia que tinha uma parceira.

- E não tenho. – Aiolia procurava u ma explicação satisfatória para aquela situação absurda; acabou optando pela verdade. – Ela deve estar aqui por acidente.

- Nada eficiente, Leon. Você me garantiu que este lugar era seguro. – o homem disse de forma séria.

Aiolia se afastou, colocando-se entre a mulher e os outros três. – Todos sabem que não há lugar seguro nesta região de Washington.

Protegido por seus dois guarda-costas armados, Carlo Cancerini aproximou-se.

- Fique onde está! – O tom de voz autoritário de Aiolia impediu-o de se aproximar.

Um dos homens, que tinha cabelos negros e espetados, olhos verdes e ameaçadores, gesticulava com um revólver calibre trinta e oito. – E ela?

- Eu cuidarei dela – prontificou-se Aiolia. A mulher devia estar apavorada, pois não movia um músculo sequer.

Os dois seguranças fitaram o patrão, aguardando novas ordens. Carlo hesitou, parecendo refletir sobre suas opções. Observou, por algum tempo, o corpo caído no chão.

Prendendo a respiração Aiolia Leon desejou poder sair com vida dessa enrascada.

- Sua atenção a detalhes deixa muito a desejar, Leon.

- Tem certeza de que quer discutir isso agora? Talvez... – acrescenta Aiolia, sabendo que suavas palavras poderia encerrar aquele malfadado encontro. – ...ela não esteja sozinha.

Temeroso, Carlo olhou ao redor e fez um sinal aos guarda-costas. – Deixaremos Leon cuidar da mulher. – avisou ele, arrumando a gola do paletó, que, pela elegância, devia ter custado mais do que Aiolia poderia economizar em dois meses. – Estou certo de que ele entende a importância de resolver a situação.

Deixando aquelas palavras ameaçadoras no ar, Carlo e seus capangas caminharam até o Mercedes cor de prata, estacionando no fim do beco estreito.

Frustrado, Aiolia viu escapando entre seus dedos seis meses de trabalho. Não se mexeu até ver o carro desaparecer na esquina. Então, soltou um suspiro de alívio. – Tudo bem, garota, levante-se. Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Porém ela não se moveu. Irritado, ele baixou a cabeça, examinando-a. O rosto da desconhecida estava voltado para o asfalto e, apesar da pouca luminosidade fornecida pelo poste de luz no fim da rua, Aiolia pôde ver sangue entre os cabelos claros da moça.

Amedrontado, Aiolia colocou a mão sobre o ombro delicado, coberto apenas pela alça do vestido decotado. A pele estava fria, e a mulher não reagiu. Com cuidado, ele virou-a e fitou seu rosto.

Um momento, o vestido era decotado mas... onde estavam os seios? Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que não era uma mulher, mas um homem. Ótimo, além de estar inconsciente ainda era uma Drag Queen, tão bem arrumado que enganaria qualquer um. E agora? Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não eram observados; a rua permanecia deserta. Faltava pouco tempo, e o relógio continuava em seu ritmo monótono.

Mesmo sabendo que deveria fugir, Aiolia parou para analisar o corpo inerte à sua frente. O vestido era muito sensual; o perfume, na certa de origem francesa, exalava um odor adocicado, e o rosto estava todo maquiado. Os cabelos longos pareciam ser tingidos. Só Zeus sabia onde ele conseguira aqueles cachos dourados.

Não foi difícil deduzir, os longos anos de experiência de Leon ensinaram-no a reconhecê-los. Aquele homem era um garoto de programa. Mas o jovem estava bem distante da região adequada para os "negócios". O que teria ele visto e ouvido antes de desmaiar?

O rapaz se mexeu, resmungando algo incompreensível. As pálpebras piscaram e se abriram. Por alguns segundos, ele apenas o fitou. Aiolia reconheceu o misto de pânico e sobressalto no brilho intenso daqueles olhos pintados. Apoiando o braço sobre o asfalto, o homem se tentou se levantar, mas recuou, parecendo sentir dor. Desistindo, deixou-se cair no asfalto.

- Vá com calma. – aconselhou Aiolia, querendo mantê-lo consciente.

Sacudindo a cabeça, o rapaz tentou sentar-se novamente. Dessa vez, conseguiu.

- Você está bem? – o olhou de forma preocupada.

Em silêncio, o desconhecido fez um delicado movimento com a cabeça. Para um homem observador como Leon, a sutileza daquele gesto provocou a lembrança de algum membro da família real. Com certeza, aquele não era seu lugar. Mesmo vestido daquele jeito, não escondia sua classe.

Com dificuldade, o rapaz conseguiu ficar em pé. No entanto, precisou apoiar-se na parede para não perder o equilíbrio.

Numa atitude instintiva, Aiolia aproximou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Você consegue andar?

- Sim, consigo. – a resposta foi seca.

Sua intuição lhe dizia que aquele belo rapaz não aceitaria sua ajuda com facilidade. Sendo assim, Aiolia decidiu ser mais firme. Segurou-o pelo braço, conduzindo-o na direção oposta à que Carlo tomara. Enquanto isso, preparava-se para carregá-lo, pois duvidava que ele tivesse forças para caminhar até o fim da rua.

Alguns passos, o homem hesitou. – Espere – disse ele, tentando desvencilhar-se de Aiolia. – Para onde está me levando?

- Para longe daqui – informou Leon, impaciente e temeroso com o ferimento que o jovem tinha na cabeça.

De forma abrupta, o rapaz parou, obrigando o outro a fazer o mesmo.

- O que é agora? – Aiolia perguntou, exasperado.

Com aqueles ridículos sapatos dourados, o desconhecido ficava tão alto quando Aiolia. Como alguém conseguia usar um salto daquele tamanho, ainda mais um homem, num beco deserto e afastado da cidade? Ele devia ser um iniciante, refletiu Aiolia. De repente, ele percebeu a forte atração que sentia por aquele homem, mas repudiou tal sentimento.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Aiolia, o outro o encarou por alguns segundos antes de perguntar: - Nós já nos conhecemos?

- Podemos dispensar as formalidades até sairmos daqui? – grunhiu em resposta.

Porém o loiro de longos cabelos cacheados não se moveu. Ainda encarando-o, molhou os lábios, vermelhos de batom. – Você sabe quem sou eu?

Aiolia compreendia, embora não pudesse explicar como, que aquela atitude provocante não significava uma tentativa de sedução. Depois de tantos problemas, ele não merecia isso.

- Escute doçura – começou, na tentativa de conter a raiva. – Precisamos sair daqui, e rápido. Antes que nossos amigos mudem de idéia e retornem.

- _Nossos_ amigos? – o loiro o olhou, confuso.

- Ora, você os viu. Aquele homem elegante, acompanhado de dois capangas, que esteve aqui minutos atrás. Lembra-se?

A expressão do belo rosto mostrava confusão e dúvida, mas, mesmo assim, o loiro pôde disfarçar. – Certo. Para onde vamos?

Talvez Aiolia pudesse deixá-lo à mercê da própria sorte, porém descartou essa possibilidade. Afinal, tinha algumas perguntas a fazer, e, se Carlo voltasse, ele não teria a menor chance. Além disso, que problemas um mero prostituto poderia trazer?

- Meu carro está a dois quarteirões daqui. Acha que pode andar até lá?

O belo jovem não respondeu. Contudo, quando seguro pelo braço, ele não ofereceu resistência.

A cabeça latejava, e sua garganta estava seca devido ao medo que sentia. O rapaz tocou o ferimento atrás da orelha esquerda, notando que o sangue parara de correr. Esse movimento inesperado chamou a atenção de Aiolia, que dirigia, em alta velocidade, pelas avenidas iluminadas.

- Você não vai desmaiar de novo, não é? – ele perguntou.

Desde que fora levado até o carro, aquela era a primeira vez que o rapaz conseguiu observá-lo com maior atenção. Vestindo um jeans desbotado, uma camiseta velha e jaqueta de couro, Aiolia era o protótipo de bandido. Qualquer um que se prezasse detestaria encontrá-lo numa rua escura e deserta. E aquela faixa de algodão ao redor da cabeça, impedindo que os cabelos caíssem nos olhos, confirmava essa impressão.

- Não sei se posso definir como "desmaio" o que aconteceu comigo. – Uma pancada na nuca seria a definição ideal, pensava ele, tocando o ferimento outra vez.

Uma risada contida soou dentro do automóvel, e Aiolia fitou o outro com diferença. – Tudo bem, querido. Vou reformular a pergunta: como está se sentindo?

- Minha cabeça está doendo demais. E não me chame de "querido", muito menos "doçura". – A resposta agressiva fez aumentar sua ansiedade, pois, nesse momento, o loiro percebeu que não conseguia se lembrar de seu nome.

- Muito justo – Aiolia resmungou, atento ao tráfego da noite. – Meu nome é Leon. E o seu?

Desesperado, o rapaz tentou responder, mas a memória voltou a falhar. A pergunta rodava em sua mente, mas não havia possibilidade de encontrar uma resposta. Precisava controlar-se e evitar ser dominado pela histeria. As lembranças pareciam perdidas num mundo de trevas. No entanto, o bom senso o prevenia de que esperasse e com cautela descobrisse quem era esse sujeito. Saber por que ele o socorrera e do quê.

Não conseguia recordar-se de nada. Sentia-se envolto em sombras e escuridão. A única lembrança era o momento em que acordara sobre o cimento frio daquela rua suja. Por enquanto, deveria ser prudente em relação a esse pequeno detalhe, não deveria revelar sua perda de memória.

Após um longo período de silêncio, Leon encarou o garoto, intrigado, aguardando uma resposta. – A pergunta é muito difícil?

Pergunta? Oh, sim, ele perguntara seu nome. – Mac – respondeu ele, dizendo o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente.

- Mac – repetiu Leon, parecendo aceitá-lo como verdade.

- Para onde está me levando? – o loiro o olhou com curiosidade.

- Estamos indo para longe do perigo. – De maneira abrupta, Aiolia pisou no freio, virando a direção para a direita, para desviar de um carro que ultrapassara o sinal vermelho. – Espero que consiga.

Aquela manobra brusca jogou o outro para o lado esquerdo da porta, fazendo-o bater a perna contra um objeto duro, envolvido num tecido cinzento.

- Ponha o cinto de segurança. – ordenou Aiolia. – Não pretendo ter mais aventuras esta noite.

Mac obedeceu sem retrucar. – A delegacia de polícia não seria uma escolha lógica? – Eles já haviam passado por várias.

- Creio que não. – Leon franziu o cenho.

- Por que não?

Aiolia fitou-o, acariciando o corpo curvilíneo com o olhar desejoso. Mac sentiu um calafrio.

- Considerando o modo como está vestido, meu conselho é que se mantenha distante dos policiais.

Olhando para baixo, o jovem deu uma rápida verificada nos trajes que usava. O minivestido deixava boa parte de suas coxas à mostra; as meias de seda, também pretas, estavam presas por uma cinta-liga de renda bordada. Os sapatos eram um dourado quase ofuscante, feitos para chocar, e não para caminhar.

Considerando o decote ousado da roupa, apesar de não ter nada na frente, por que não usava um casaco para se proteger do vento frio da noite? Na verdade, ele não queria pensar nas razões que o levaram a isso. Mais uma vez, tocou a ferida na cabeça. – Então que tal um hospital.

- Não seria uma atitude inteligente.

- Não?

- Nossos amigos podem estar vigiando os hospitais. – explicou Leon.

De novo os _nossos amigos_. Por que ele se referia aos supostos inimigos nesses termos? Queria ter coragem para perguntar-lhe o que acontecera. Mas ainda sentia-se desorientado. Temia demonstrar fragilidade, se começasse a questionar antes de calcular os riscos. Afinal, nunca vira aquele homem em sua vida.

- Ótimo – resmungou o loiro, por fim, tentando esconder o medo. – Então, deixe-me em qualquer lugar. Posso me virar sozinho.

- Sinto muito, mas será impossível. – Leon parecia encarar a sugestão com seriedade. No entanto, de algum modo, o outro sabia que seria essa a resposta.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Mac, impaciente. – Você é o cavaleiro solitário, com a missão de proteger os fracos e oprimidos, ou meu anjo da guarda? – Aquela frase ativou alguma coisa em sua memória, desaparecendo em seguida, antes que pudesse contê-la. Sentindo as mãos frias e trêmulas, ele cruzou os braços, tentando aquecê-las.

- Garanto-lhe que nenhum desses termos condiz com minha personalidade. – Os lábios de Leon se abriram num sorriso cínico e tenso.

Mac sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pelo corpo. Aiolia conduzira o carro para um dos bairros mais violentos de Washington. Àquela hora da noite, os traficantes já haviam iniciado as vendas de seus produtos. Sendo assim, as ruas tornavam-se ameaçadoras. Garotas e garotos, com saias justas e curtas, semelhantes à que Mac usava, caminhavam pelas calçadas, oferecendo-se aos transeuntes e motoristas.

Outro flash. Amedrontado, Mac imaginava qual a relação entre ele e aquelas pessoas. Quem era? Por que estivera sozinho naquela rua? E o que acontecera?

- Importa-se de dizer o que planeja fazer comigo? – questionou, de forma séria.

- Agora? – Aiolia ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Bem, conheço alguém que poderá dar uma olhada no seu ferimento.

Essa parecia ser a atitude mais sensata naquele momento, tendo em vista a dor aguda em sua cabeça. Sentindo-se enfraquecer, acomodou-se no banco do carro e concentrou todos os esforços que lhe restavam para não sofrer outro desmaio.

Ao menos durante algum tempo, estaria a salvo quaisquer perguntas embaraçosas que sabia não ser capaz de responder.

Shaka Virgo dava o último dos três pontos na nuca do belo jovem, e Aiolia Leon observava, silencioso.

- Pronto – avisou Shaka, ajudando Mac a sentar-se. – Em breve o corte estará cicatrizado.

- Obrigado. – Mac apoiou-se na maca, sentindo-se prestes da desmaiar.

O comportamento daquele rapaz impressionava Aiolia. Ele suportara calado os pontos dados sem anestesia. Não emitiu um som sequer de desagrado, enquanto Shaka costurava o corte. Na verdade, desde que acordara, naquela ruela, Mac agira de forma estranha. Mantinha-se controlado, embora algumas vezes se mostrasse assustado com algo que Leon não compreendia.

- Obrigado, Shaka. Ficarei lhe devendo mais um favor. – Aiolia sorriu levemente ao amigo.

- Tem razão, você me deve vários. Já perdi a conta há muito tempo. – riu.

Shaka era um grande amigo do irmão de Aiolia. Com vinte e poucos anos, tinha um aspecto simpático e amável, mas aparentava ter bem mais idade. Aiolia sabia que a vida lhe fora dura e implacável, mas o outro sempre mantinha o rosto bondoso.

Em algum momento de seu passado, Shaka adquiriu um vasto conhecimento médico. Para felicidade de Aiolia, ele estava sempre pronto para atender emergências, o que fazia com solidariedade e discrição. E, como das outras vezes, o temperamento reservado não permitia a Shaka fazer nenhuma pergunta comprometedora.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. – Aiolia sorriu, com carinho.

Depois de olhar para Mac de um jeito crítico, Shaka recolheu os instrumentos médicos. – Ele precisa de um médico, Aiolia.

Soltando um suspiro, Leon fitou o amigo, com uma expressão séria. – Não posso correr esse risco.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que os músculos de Mac se retesassem. Os eventos das últimas horas o afetavam de forma angustiante. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo poderia agüentar as dores que sentia pelo corpo inteiro.

Colocando ambas as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, Aiolia fitou Shaka com intensidade. – Você acha que ele ficará bem? – dirigiu-se a Shaka.

- Fiz o melhor que pude – afirmou, franzindo a testa. – Mas penso que ele deveria ver um médico.

- Vocês dois poderiam parar de agir como se eu não estivesse presente? – reclamou Mac, num desabafo. – Posso cuidar de mim mesmo, muito obrigado.

- No momento, não pode. – disse Aiolia, numa atitude decisiva e, voltando-se para Shaka, confessou: – Necessito de mais um favor.

- Pode dizer.

- Não tenho lugar onde ficar.

- Você é sempre bem vindo aqui, Aiolia – ofereceu Shaka. – Não será a primeira nem a última vez que estava casa será usada como esconderijo.

- São apenas alguns dias.

- Não se preocupe. O que mais?

- Alguém para vigiar minha casa.

- Não está pedindo muito?

- Não pediria se não fosse importante.

- Quando se trata de você, Leon, tudo é sempre importante. – declarou Shaka, num tom filosófico.

- Obrigado. Diga a Seiya para ficar com os ouvidos atentos aos rumores sobre os acontecimentos de hoje à noite. Mas previna-o de que deve manter-se fora das confusões, ok?

- Darei seu recado. – Shaka, então, virou-se para o paciente. – Descanse um pouco. E não tente nada criativo.

- Sim, senhor. – Mac sentiu-se como uma criança de cinco anos levando uma bronca do pai.

- E quanto a você – continuou Shaka voltando-se para Aiolia – mantenha o ferimento limpo e cuide do rapaz. Alguma novidade, mande me chamar.

Expressando um breve sorriso, Leon respondeu : – Pode deixar comigo.

Shaka pegou sua carteira e caminhou em direção à porta, acompanhado de Aiolia. Ambos conversavam em voz baixa, e Mac não pôde ouvir o diálogo. Gostaria de saber o que estavam dizendo. Ou talvez fosse melhor permanecer na ignorância. Quanto menos soubesse, menos medo sentiria.

Observando a faixa ao redor da cabeça de Aiolia, o loiro imaginava se aquelas cores não significavam uma associação com alguma gangue. Pensando com maior objetividade, Leon não era o tipo de homem que recebia ordens. Porém existia ainda a hipótese de ele ser o líder.

Entretanto, essa suposição não aliviava a tensão de Mac. Na realidade, o pânico o invadia, impedindo-o de raciocinar com clareza.

Verificando o ambiente em que se encontrava, concluiu que a casa de Shaka representava o lugar mais seguro e apropriado nas atuais circunstâncias. A residência era velha e pequena, porém limpa. Quando Aiolia fechou a porta e virou-se com aquela expressão impassível, Mac teve uma inexplicável sensação de agitação, como se aquele homem fosse capaz de bloquear, com apenas um olhar, qualquer tentativa de fuga.

- Eu gostaria de tomar um banho, se você não se importasse. – disse o rapaz, antes que ousasse pedir maiores explicações sobre os "nossos amigos".

_Continua..._

_Início de mais um fic. Mais um batalhão de capítulos pela frente. O que acharam? Será que consegui atiçar a curiosidade de vocês? Bom, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Gostaria de deixar aqui um agradecimento especial à Litha-chan pelo apoio, à minha querida marida Sami, á P-Shurete e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem. O nome para o fic foi uma sugestão da própria Akane. \o/_

_Um grande beijo a todos os leitores e até o próximo capítulo. Se o fic for até bem aceito, certamente a publicação será rápida. Por isso lembrem-se sempre: _

_**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! -**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**2**

Pálido e fraco, o belo rapaz parecia uma dançarina, procurando executar um movimento impossível. Sentia-se caindo, fugindo da dor e do terror diante daquele homem desconhecido. Sentado na beirada da mesa, onde Shaka o deixara, arrumou-se, tentando resistir e manter o equilíbrio necessário para evitar um novo desmaio.

Aiolia, intrigado, perguntava-se até quando o loiro suportaria sem desfalecer. Chamava-se Mac, mas, de algum modo, esse nome não combinava com aquela aparência requintada. O ruivo aproximou-se com cuidado, lembrando-se do aviso de Shaka para deixá-lo descançar.

- O banheiro é por aqui, Mac. – Aiolia murmurou.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o loiro, com extrema educação.

Leon conduziu-o ao segundo andar da casa, até o final do corredor. Fechando a porta do toalete, Mac desapareceu, depois de lhe agradecer mais uma vez.

Pegando uma toalha e algumas roupas velhas de Shaka, Aiolia bateu à porta. Mac abriu-a, cauteloso. A claridade do banheiro revelava o rosto todo manchado pela maquiagem, como se ele estivesse chorando. Aquela possibilidade sensibilizou o ruivo.

"_Você está ficando muito mole, Leon"_ – repreendeu-se mentalmente, entregando-lhe as roupas e a toalha. – Não consegui encontrar uma escova de dentes – informou, num tom rudee descortês.

- Obrigado. Acho que posso improvisar uma. – disse Mac, aceitando a oferta.

- Ótimo. – Aiolia fitou-o por alguns instantes. – Vou verificar o ferimento depois que você sair do banho.

Assentindo, o loiro fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Aiolia bloqueou o movimento com a mão. O outro encarou-o, com uma atitude decisiva, enfrentou-o, como se estivesse habituado a colocar as pessoas em seus devidos lugares.

- Grite. – ordenou o ruivo. – se sentir que vai desmaiar de novo.

- Estarei bem, não se preocupe. – Mac reparou que o outro não se moveu. – Está certo. – concordou, percebendo que seria mais seguro acatar a determinação. – Se precisar, eu grito.

Convencido, Aiolia afastou-se da porta.

Tão logo fechou-se no banheiro, Mac soltou um suspiro de alívio por ter se livrado da presença agressiva de Leon. Por precaução, começou a despir-se bem devagar. Enquanto retirava cada peça de roupa, examinava-a, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal que provasse sua verdadeira identidade. Afinal, não entendia por que diabos estava vestido como uma mulher, aliás, como uma DragQueen.

Não havia nada nos bolsos, nem etiqueta costurada ao tecido que indicasse a procedência daqueles trajes extravagantes. Os sapatos também não tinham marca de fabricação. Estranho.

Se era um transformista, certamente estaria carregando uma bolsa. Se assim fosse, devia estar perdida em algum canto daquele beco. Ou não? Tentou lembrar se Leon segurava algo semelhante a uma bolsa. Não, nada.

Olhou sua imagem refletida no pequeno espelho da parede. Na verdade, reconhecia aquele rosto, mas não conseguida dar um nome àquele personagem. No entanto, a maquiagem exagerada fora feita para esconder a real identidade. Por quê?

Apoiando-se na pia, Mac tentava controlar o tremor das pernas; não poderia se entregar à exaustão. Precisava de respostas, porém, naquela casa, não encontraria nenhuma. Pelo que tudo indicava, se o destino o colocara nas mãos de Leon, teria de confiar nele, até poder questioná-lo. Tentaria esclarecer algum ponto obscuro, e nem ele mesmo saberia por onde começar. Do contrário, descobriria um modo de fugir.

Ao visualizar a imagem do homem que o aguardava no andar de baixo, sentiu a pele arrepiar-se. Ele era tão vigoroso quanto um lutador de rua, alguém que sabia se defender de qualquer eventualidade. Naquele momento, Mac precisava mais de proteção do que liberdade. E Leon era a melhor opção.

Entrou no box, soltando um suspiro de prazer ao sentir a água do chuveiro percorrer-lhe o corpo. Bem, ponderava ele, se um jato de água frio não refrescasse sua mente, talvez a dor o fizesse. Pegou o sabonete e começou a se ensaboar; em seguida, alcançou um pote de xampu no chão.

Shaka na certa não aprovaria que ele lavasse os cabelos, pois o corte na cabeça era recente. Mas o amigo de Leon não fazia idéia do quanto Mac precisava sentir-se limpo.

Minutos depois, saiu do box, enxugou-se e vestiu as roupas que Aiolia lhe dera. Comparadas ao vestido justo e decotado, a calça e a camisa eram discretas e confortáveis.

Era hora de encarar o inevitável. Seguindo o aroma de café, chegou à pequena cozinha. Em pé, diante do fogão, Leon preparava ovos mexidos. Manipulava a frigideira com o desembaraço de alguém habituado à culinária. Para um pistoleiro, que devia viver cercado de bandidos perseguidos pela polícia, era uma cena um tanto inadequada.

O medo se apossou de Mac, de repente. Quem seria Leon? E quem era ele, afinal?

Virando-se, Aiolia avistou-o à porta da cozinha. Notando os cabelos molhados, ele resmungou e apagou o fogo sob a frigideira. De súbito, precipitou-se em direção a Mac, segurando-o pelo braço.

- O que foi? – ele protestou, enquanto Aiolia o conduzia à sala. – Por que está me puxando desse jeito?

- Por que você continua a fazer besteiras? – rebateu, expressando um sorriso sarcástico.

Forçando o loiro a sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado da mesa, Aiolia virou-se para pegar alguns medicamentos no armário. Mac, por sua vez, observava aquela mesa certa de que Shaka a utilizara várias vezes a fim de "ajudar" Leon.

- Shaka é médico? – perguntou de forma curiosa.

- Não. Mas tem conhecimento suficiente sobre medicina para não deixá-lo morrer. A menos que você resolva desobedecê-lo como fez agora. – Aiolia aproximou-se com um chumaço de algodão e um medicamento.

Irritado, Mac chegou a pensar em se levantar e ir embora, sem dizer nada. – Você sabe como fazer uma pessoa se sentir bem, não é?

- Não sabe que esse corte pode infeccionar? – disse o ruivo, amenizando o tom de voz. O que ele menos desejava era ser forçado a levar o outro a um hospital. Lá, as pessoas interrogavam como a polícia. Aiolia não poderia arriscar.

- Sou capaz de tomar decisões relacionadas à minha higiene pessoal. – Mac falou meio que com um bico.

- Já percebi. Segure isto – ordenou, abaixando a cabeça de Mac para procurar o ferimento.

Os cabelos começavam a secar, e Aiolia notou que os cachos estavam ainda mais naturais. Os fios eram sedosos e macios. Ao encontrar o corte suturado, ele limpou-o com o algodão embebido no líquido. Não obstante, imaginava por que um xampu de má qualidade podia exalar um odor tão delicioso.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Aiolia verificou se havia outros ferimentos ou luxações. Para sua alegria, tudo parecia normal. Mas também notou que as raízes dos cabelos estavam ainda mais claras. Mesmo que Mac os tivesse tingido recentemente, as raízes mais escuras já teriam despontado.

Não, até ele sabia que uma tinta não poderia alcançar a tonalidade dourada e brilhante daqueles cabelos sedosos. Qualquer um notaria a diferença. A necessidade de sobrevivência treinara Aiolia a observar e ficar atento mesmo ao detalhe mais insignificante.

- O que deu em você para resolver lavar os cabelos? – Por ter sofrido uma série de ferimentos durante a vida, Aiolia conhecia as conseqüências e, sobretudo, a dor de um corte na cabeça.

Apesar de toda aquela raiva de Leon, Mac conseguiu perceber a delicadeza do toque em sua ferida. Como o membro de uma gangue de vândalos podia ser tão gentil?

Com a cabeça apoiada no abdome de Aiolia, Mac sentiu-se atraído pela masculinidade daquele homem. Isso, somado à docilidade das mãos de Leon, desafiou o loiro a manter o controle. Odiou-se quando percebeu os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

- Pare de se preocupar comigo. Posso me cuidar sozinho. – Era a segunda vez que dizia essa frase naquela noite.

Como explicar a ele que, ao dizer essas palavras, Mac percebia-se tão desamparado e perdido quando antes? De repente, o mundo tornara-se estranho e ameaçador.

Dando um passo para trás, Aiolia tocou-lhe o queixo para examinar-lhe as faces. Os olhos de Mac tinham a tonalidade mais extraordinária que já vira. As lágrimas transformavam-nos em duas safiras brilhantes. Por um instante, ele pareceu frágil e indefeso. Uma característica que não se adequava àquele homem.

- De algum modo, você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que costuma chorar – comentou o ruivo, suspeitando de algo indefinível.

- E não sou – afirmou Mac, duvidando das próprias palavras. Recostou-se na cadeira, tentando recuperar as forças. **-** Estou muito cansado, está bem?

- Não tenho como combater esse argumento. Afinal, já é bem tarde. – Ainda observando-o, Aiolia sentiu uma ponta de admiração.

Como um homem tão lindo pôde se deixar levar pela prostituição? Bem, a beleza não fora um atributo suficiente para impedir seu irmão a levar essa vida depravada, refletia o ruivo.

Anos atrás, Aiolia abandonara essa tendência benemérita de querer mudar as pessoas. Agora aceitava as fraquezas e as virtudes do seu humano. Desse modo, a vida se tornava menos penosa. Sem grandes expectativas seria mais difícil desapontar-se. Contudo, sua aguçada percepção o advertia de que algo misterioso envolvia Mac.

- A pior noite da minha vida. – completou o loiro, com ironia.

- Conte-se sobre sua vida. – Aiolia o indagou, fazendo o outro estremecer.

- Ah, seu eu pudesse... – suspirou.

- O que estava fazendo naquela rua quando o encontrei? – questionou, estreitando os olhos.

Levantando-se de maneira abrupta, Mac deu alguns passos pela sala, tentando disfarçar o pânico. Aquela pergunta significava que Aiolia não sabia nada sobre ele.

- Eu poderia perguntar-lhe a mesma coisa – contra atacou Mac, escolhendo as palavras.

- É verdade. – Aiolia recolocou os medicamentos no armário e, voltando, sentou-se na ponta da mesa, cruzando os braços – Também poderíamos passar o resto da noite brincando de adivinhações.

Ao fitá-lo com seriedade, Mac notou a expressão fria de Leon. O ruivo percebeu seu fingimento, porém não o pressionou. Aiolia podia esperar. Afinal, a paciência sempre fora uma grande aliada sua.

"_Que corpo!"_, pensava ele, vendo o loiro caminhar pela sala. Mac devia ter sido um modelo, pois tinha boa aparência e altura. Como Aiolos.

A simples lembrança de seu irmão causou-lhe um aperto no peito. Estaria Mac envolvido com drogas também? Não. Não sabia o motivo, mas julgava isso impossível.

Enquanto Shaka trabalhava no ferimento de Mac, Aiolia procurara por alguma cicatriz ou sinais de uso de drogas. Claro, sabia que as marcas poderiam estar escondidas em lugares inimagináveis. Mas não havia nenhuma evidência. No fundo, Aiolia tinha absoluta certeza de que Mac estava fora dessa ilegalidade.

De qualquer maneira, precisava ser cauteloso. Querendo ou não, Mac ficaria com ele por um longo tempo ainda. Seria um risco deixá-lo escapar sem antes descobrir sua identidade e o quanto ele havia visto naquela noite.

Mac parou de caminhar, protestando contra o tecido da calça que roçava em seus joelhos.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Aiolia, notando a expressão dolorosa no rosto do outro.

- Acho que meus joelhos sofreram uma pancada bem mais drástica que minha cabeça. – choramingou.

- Vamos dar uma olhada. – Aiolia foi em direção a ele.

- Não se preocupe. – Frágil como estava, Mac desconfiava que não seria capaz de suportar outro gesto gentil e delicado de Leon.

- Tudo com você funciona à base de discussão e disputa? – Aiolia fitou o outro com raiva.

- Você sempre dá ordens? – rebateu, sentando-se na cadeira. Os joelhos ardiam demais, e recusar a oferta de Leon não seria muito inteligente.

- Parece-me ser esse o único modo de fazê-lo cooperar – resmungou Aiolia, abaixando-se diante do joelho direito de Mac.

Os pés eram pequenos e delicados. Com cuidado extremo, Aiolia levantou a barra da calça, surpreendendo-se ao notar a maciez da pele. Essa reação de surpresa deixou-o ainda mais intrigado em relação às origens de Mac.

A aparência bem cuidada, incluindo a elegância ao caminhar, pareciam contradizer as suspeitas iniciais e o juízo que formara sobre ele. Aiolia não pretendia ser um grande conhecedor de pessoas, contudo, sabia reconhecer a sutil qualidade de um jovem rapaz. Uma característica pouco encontrada nas ruas da prostituição.

Em nenhum momento, Mac agiu com vulgaridade; pelo contrário, sempre se mostrara educado e fino. Com o rosto limpo, sem maquiagem, ele transmitia uma doçura angelical. E, através das roupas velhas de Shaka, continuava a emanar sensualidade e distinção.

Aquela percepção deixou-o incomodado. Nem se dera conta da atração que começava a sentir por ele. Estranho, pois os garotos de programa nunca lhe despertaram nenhum interesse. Esse seria diferente?

Mas Aiolia precisava se concentrar na real situação que envolvia o destino de Mac. Quando verificou o ferimento no joelho direito, ele ergueu a cabeça, encarando o loiro. – Você esconde mais algum segredo?

Excluindo o fato de que não conseguia se lembrar de nada em relação a sua vida pessoal? Não, Mac não tinha mais segredos. – Gosta deles? – o loiro provocou.

- Depende de qual seja. – Aiolia rebateu com um sorriso cínico.

Talvez não fosse aconselhável provocar Leon.

- Esse – o loiro indicou o profundo corte no joelho – é apenas parte do meu problema.

Por alguns instantes, Aiolia fitou-o de forma intensa. Aquele olhar provocou-lhe certo constrangimento, e Mac tentou dissimular, desviando o rosto. Mas, com o canto dos olhos, observava a maneira cuidadosa como ele passava a pomada nos ferimentos e os cobria com bandagens. Completando os curativos, Leon abaixou devagar a barra da calça.

Os olhos de Leon eram de um verde profundo. Mac sentiu-se embriagado pelo clima de sensualidade que pairava no ar. Talvez fosse a presença máscula e atraente de Leon, somada ao fato de que, naquelas circunstâncias, o loiro necessitava de proteção e carinho. Entretanto, as explicações racionais não dissipavam a certeza de que tais sensações lhe eram desconhecidas.

Precisava de informações objetivas, e não obteria esclarecimentos, se continuasse a se comportar como uma criança rebelde. Ou quem sabe o desespero conduziu-o a agir daquela maneira infantil, fazendo-o correr riscos desnecessários.

- Como fui o único a levar uma pancada na cabeça, os acontecimentos desta noite ficaram um pouco confusos – o loiro arriscou. Tentando esconder o nervosismo. – Importa-se em me relatar o que houve?

Apesar de toda aquela doçura, ou esperteza, Aiolia manteve-se atento Depois de tudo por que Mac passou, era aceitável a possibilidade de encontrar-se confuso. Certo, então, Leon jogaria por um tempo com ele, tentando descobrir até onde chegaria com a brincadeira.

- Muito justo – Ele se levantou. **- **Por onde quer que eu comece?

Erguendo-se também, Mac tencionava manter-se distante daquele corpo viril e sedutor.

- Que tal o ferimento em minha nuca? Como aconteceu? – Mac olhou o ruivo de forma curiosa.

- Creio que pode me responsabilizar por isso. – Aiolia guardou os medicamentos no armário outra vez.

- Você? – espantou-se. – Mas como?

- Deve ter batido a cabeça no momento em que me joguei sobre você. – suspirou.

- Jogou-se sobre mim? – viu Aiolia assentir e Mac percebeu a ansiedade dominá-lo; ao mesmo tempo, sua cabeça, começava a latejar. – Por que se jogou sobre mim?

- Para evitar que levasse um tiro. – disse sério.

- Cortesia dos... Nossos amigos? – Mac sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Mais uma vez o ruivo assentiu. Sentindo o tecido da calça roçando no joelho, Mac deu graças a Zeus por Aiolia ter colocado aquelas bandagens. – Quem são eles, Leon?

- Pessoas com as quais você não gostaria de se envolver. – falava num tom seco.

- Mas você se envolveu. – rebateu.

- Oh, sim. Pode apostar. – O tom descontraído da voz de Aiolia fez arrepiar-se todo o corpo de Mac. Sem pensar, ele acariciou o ventre sobre o teci do gasto da camiseta.

- Por que eles queriam atirar em mim? – perguntou.

Hesitante, Aiolia levou alguns instantes para responder: – Acho que para assustá-lo. Você estava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

- Como agora? – O medo era tanto que o loiro mantinha-se paralisado no centro da sala.

- Agora você está em um lugar seguro, dadas as circunstâncias. – Aiolia permanecia sério.

"_Diga-me quais são essas circunstâncias"_, gritava Mac, em pensamento. – E se alguém estiver procurando por mim? – Ele esforçou-se para fazer parecer um simples palpite.

- Existe alguém à sua procura? – disse Aiolia, como se falasse do assunto mais banal do mundo.

Mac deu de ombros. Não tinha a resposta e não lhe restava outra opção. Existiria alguém à sua procura? Uma pessoa que notasse sua ausência? Diante da incapacidade de solucionar os enigmas, a angústia absorveu os espaços obscuros da mente de Mac.

Aproximando-se, Aiolia impôs sua presença vigorosa numa atitude provocativa. – O que acha de responder às minhas perguntas agora?

A necessidade de dizer-lhe que havia ainda várias questões a serem respondidas fez o loiro recuar. Poderia confiar nele? Perguntava-se Mac, tentando acalmar o coração sobressaltado.

Por outro lado, Aiolia provara ser um homem confiável quando protegeu o loiro de uma situação perigosa. Ao menos foi isso que ele afirmou, acrescentado ao fato de que fora bastante generoso ao cuidar de seus ferimentos.

E, nesse momento, Mac estava sob sua proteção. Esses argumentos não eram suficientes para confiar na integridade de Aiolia? Haveria outra escolha? Respirando fundo, Mac concluiu que Leon seria sua única chance de obter ajuda. – Vou tentar. – disse com cautela.

Aiolia não ocultou sua satisfação diante da decisão de seu protegido. – O que estava fazendo naquela rua àquela hora da noite?

- Eu desejaria do fundo do meu coração poder responder a essa pergunta. – Mac encarou-o com firmeza. – Mas é impossível. Não me recordo de nada. Na verdade, não tenho a menor idéia de quem sou e o que se passou comigo antes do meu desmaio.

_Continua..._

_Coitado do Aiolia! Não vai saber nada do que queria tão cedo eheheheh! Espero que estejam gostando desse fic. Mandem reviews plz! \o/ Críticas e Sugestões são bem vindas!_

_Agradecimentos à: Litha-chan, Youko Estressada, Kiara Sallkys, P-Shurete, Nehe-chan \o, Prajna Alaya, Virgo no Áries, Mad Neko Maid, Saga de Pijama e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. que voltou de viagem... eeehhhh \o/ Mas começou as aulas... aaaaahhh --_

_Enfim. Quero que o fic se torne interessante para todos e se quiserem um capítulo rápido não se esqueçam que __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido!**_

_Beijos à todos os que estão acompanhando o fic da Muk-chan \o/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**3**

Aiolia fitou o loiro por um longe tempo, tentando acreditar no que ouvira. – Não se lembra de nada?

- Sei em que ano estamos e qual é o atual presidente. Acho que sou capaz de recordar apenas informações desnecessárias. – Mac abriu os braços, num gesto de incerteza. – Mas não consigo lembrar nada sobre mim mesmo.

- Em alguns casos, a perda de memória pode trazer uma série de vantagens. – Aiolia não fez nenhum esforço para esconder seu ceticismo. – Na verdade, poderia até ser considerada uma benção.

_- Pode ser... _– Mac tentou sorrir, mas algo sombrio ofuscava o brilho naquele olhar. Por intuição, Aiolia começava a perceber que talvez o outro estivesse dizendo a verdade. Sentou-se atraído por aquela espontaneidade andrógena que o outro tinha, e também viu surgir um forte desejo de possuí-lo.

Não, Mac era apenas mais um problema que ele teria de resolver da melhor maneira possível. O principal, nesse momento, seria descobrir o que fazer com o loiro, não se deixando envolver pelas turbulências emocionais do jovem.

- Preciso de um café. – Do que Aiolia precisava mesmo era manter-se distante de Mac, evitando sucumbir àquela tentação. – E você precisa se alimentar.

- Não tenho fome. – A simples idéia de comer provocou-lhe náuseas. – Mas aceito um café. – seguiu o ruivo até a cozinha, enquanto pensava se gostaria de café com creme, açúcar ou puro.

Enquanto Aiolia terminava os ovos mexidos e as torradas, Mac arrumava a mesa.

- Não encontrou nenhum documento de identidade com você? – perguntou o ruivo, ao sentar-se.

- Não. – Mac tomou um gole de café e foi até a geladeira procurar um pouco de leite.

- Nada dos bolsos? Cartão de crédito, caderneta de endereços? – Aiolia olhou o outro curiosamente.

Voltando-se para a mesa, Mac colocou leite em seu café e provou-o. A bebida quente parecia acalmar-lhe os nervos. – Procurei em cada centímetro das minhas roupas e não encontrei nada. Nem mesmo a etiqueta do vestido.

- Você verificou a procedência do vestido? Que interessante...

- Qualquer um faria isso... – Era uma atitude bastante lógica e coerente, completava o loiro em pensamento. No entanto, não poderia dizer porque o fez com tanta naturalidade.

- Eu nunca me preocuparia com algo semelhante. – Aiolia sorriu de canto.

- Você é muito bom em interrogatórios. – Mac segurou a xícara com as duas mãos para aquecê-las. – Mas ainda não me falou nada sobre você. O único dado que tenho é seu nome, Aiolia Leon. Aliás, se não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que era um policial.

A observação de Mac provocou uma súbita rigidez nos ombros de Aiolia. Depois de tomar o café, ele pousou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa, com extremo cuidado. – Considerando o que acaba de me contar, como pode saber quem sou?

Boa pergunta. E Mac não tinha a resposta. Forçou a memória, tentando encontrar referências, mas foi em vão. As sombras continuavam a dominar sua mente angustiada e adormecida.

- Tem razão. – Mac pegou o bule de café e serviu-se. – Por acaso, você notou se eu carregava uma bolsa quando me salvou?

Empurrando o prato para o lado, Aiolia condenou-se por deixar escapar esse detalhe tão importante. Se Mac era uma DragQueen, com certeza carregava uma bolsa. – Eu estava ocupado tentando nos livrar daquela situação, antes que alguém levasse um tiro. Sendo assim, não reparei se carregava uma bolsa ou qualquer outra coisa.

Aquela parecia ter sido a noite dos erros, e a primeira atitude a ser tomada seria livrar-se da presença de Mac o mais rápido possível. Talvez devesse voltar àquela rua em busca de alguma pista. Mas antes precisaria saber o que o loiro conseguira ouvir da conversa com Carlo Cancerini. – Tudo bem, vamos devagar. Do que você consegue lembrar?

Esforçando-se par recordar, Mac, distraído, pegou uma torrada e partiu-a ao meio. – De ouvir vozes.

- E o que diziam essas vozes?

Assustado com o olhar ansioso de Aiolia, o loiro tentou reconstituir a cena daquela noite. Porém foi impossível. Não conseguia discernir as imagens com clareza. Uma massa de nuvens, densa e cinzenta, ocultava as personagens, como se fossem vários filmes projetados ao mesmo tempo.

- As palavras apareciam soltas e sem nexo – confessou ele, meneando a cabeça. – Mas tenho a impressão de que alguém estava enraivecido enquanto falava.

Se era verdade que Mac perdera a memória, raciocinava Aiolia, o que teria ele ouvido antes que isso acontecesse, e quanto iria recuperar-se?

Na certa, o jovem não vira muita coisa. Aiolia era um ótimo profissional, e se Mac estivesse presente naquela rua minutos antes do encontro, ele notaria. Essa pequena falha de atenção deixava-o irritado. Quem era ele, afinal? Uma ameaça para ele? Ou para a operação?

Vestido com as roupas velhas de Shaka, ele parecia... Confortável, e não ameaçador. Ao menos, a primeira impressão que tivera sobre sua profissão estava descartada, concluía Aiolia. – E o que mais?

- Lembro-me de abrir os olhos e ver o seu rosto. – respondeu Mac.

Um breve sorriso despontou nos lábios de Leon, expressando um certo senso de humor. – Deve ter sido um choque e tanto.

Na opinião de Mac, o sorriso foi a primeira manifestação de simpatia que Leon demonstrava naquela noite fatídica. Mesmo assim, ele se manteve na defensiva. Aquele homem poderia desarmar qualquer cidadão quando quisesse.

- É, deve ter sido. – murmurou Mac, tentando ser cauteloso.

Durante alguns segundos, Aiolia permaneceu calado, analisando-o.

- Sou Aiolia Leon – apresentou-se ele, querendo quebrar a tensão que se apresentara no momento.

- Olá, Aiolia Leon. Eu já sabia o seu nome. – O loiro estendeu-lhe a mão, como se fosse o primeiro encontro entre eles. – Desculpe-me não poder retribuir a apresentação.

- Não creio que "Mac" combine com você. – A mão de Aiolia envolvia a dele com força e determinação, irradiando um calor que deixou o loiro embaraçado.

- Foi o primeiro nome em que pensei. – disse, livrando-se daquele aperto de mão.

O mais perturbador nisso tudo, refletia, era ignorar seu verdadeiro nome. Um nome significava identidade e não sabê-lo era o mesmo que não existir.

Atento aos mínimos detalhes, Aiolia percebeu a expressão aflita de Mac. Por mais que evitasse, Leon sentiu renascer aquele velho instinto protetor, sentimento que fez questão de sufocar desde a morte de Aiolos.

Droga, ele não pretendia enfraquecer dessa maneira. O que faria, afinal, com um homem sofrendo de amnésia? A única razão para mantê-lo ao seu lado era o fato de tê-lo salvo de ma situação perigosa. Fora isso, não tinha a obrigação de se responsabilizar. Mas ele era um homem responsável. Se tivesse tido o cuidado básico de proibir que civis invadissem a área onde realizaria a operação, teria evitado esse incidente. Contudo, essa justificativa não mudaria o rumo da situação. O que importava agora era que o loiro lhe inspirava confiança, e Aiolia acreditava em sua sinceridade.

Talvez Aiolia não estivesse preparado para esse tipo de comportamento. Na verdade, Mac precisou de muita coragem para confessar a perda de memória a um estranho que encontrara em circunstâncias incomuns. Mais surpreendente ainda **foi a** repentina empatia que Leon sentiu por ela.

Por que um homem, que por vontade própria evitava as lembranças do passado, sentia-se tocado de forma tão profunda pelo fato de um outro homem ter perdido as dele de modo acidental?

- Ei não fique triste. – O tom carinhoso da própria voz irritou-o; para disfarçar, completou o comentário com uma brincadeira: – Podemos escolher outro nome pra você.

Cruzando os braços, Mac ficou-o num desafio. – Aposto como você já tem uma sugestão.

- É claro. **- **Aiolia preferia aquela atitude altiva a vê-lo triste. – Pensei em algo mais sofisticado e arrogante, digno da realeza.

- Como o quê? – Mac fitou-o, curioso.

- Bem, meu primeiro impulso foi chamá-lo de Sua Alteza. Mas, dadas as circunstâncias, talvez devêssemos começar com algo menos pomposo.

- Espero que não seja "querido" ou "doçura". – viu Aiolia voltar a sorrir.

- Você não acredita que eu possa ser mais criativo que isso? – Um simples olhar foi o suficiente para provocá-lo. – Que tal Apolo?

O nome não agradou o loiro. – Por que Apolo?

Examinando o outro com cuidado, Aiolia avaliava cada traço do rosto andrógeno, como se procurasse adivinhar.

- Apolo, é um deus grego. – proclamou Leon. – Pelo formato do rosto e esse perfil aristocrático, o nome combina muito bem. – De súbito, voltou a atenção à xícara sobre a mesa.

- Por que me sinto insultado? – Mac deixou escapar o pensamento, enquanto se perguntava por que aquela referência clássica o desagradara.

"_Que belo rapaz"_, reconhecia Aiolia mais uma vez, _"e muito perigoso"_. Ambos se conheciam haviam poucas horas, e o loiro já lhe causara tantos problemas. Como o personagem mitológico Apolo, ele possuía uma beleza capaz de fazer os homens cometerem as maiores tolices. E Leon, na certa, não estava excluído disso.

- Sim, Apolo se encaixa muito bem. – disse por fim.

- Prefiro continuar como Mac. Mas, mesmo assim agradeço por seu interesse. – Conseguiu esboçar um sorriso artificial; algo que, com certeza, fazia com freqüência no passado. O pensamento não foi nada consolador. – Então, aonde chegamos com isso?

A atenção de Aiolia estava voltada à boca de Mac. Os lábios eram cheios, rosados e vulneráveis. Qual seria o sabor daquela boca? Por todo o corpo, ele teve aquela sensação inconfundível da necessidade de realizar seu desejo.

Estaria o loiro tão dominado por aquela atração quanto ele? Ou Aiolia deixava-se levar pelas fantasias, como um adolescente? Ambos os casos significavam problemas.

- Boa pergunta. – O que afinal ele estava fazendo? Mexeu-se na cadeira, tentando acomodar-se de maneira mais confortável. Sentia-se responsável por Mac.

Mas, a todo instante, lembrava-se de que não fora capaz de salvar a vida do próprio irmão. O que o fazia imaginar que poderia sair-se melhor em relação àquele rapaz misterioso?

Seria impossível mantê-lo ao seu lado pela eternidade. Ele estava frágil agora, porém, em breve, com ou sem memória, solicitaria sua liberdade. Por enquanto, Aiolia poderia protegê-lo, mas o tempo passava depressa.

Além do mais, todo esse excesso de consideração deixava-o nervoso. No passado, já se traíra uma vez. Agora sabia o que deveria ser feito, e não permitiria que o lado emocional interferisse.

Mac representava um obstáculo capaz de estragar toda a transação com Carlo Cancerini. Aiolia tinha uma operação vital para enfrentar. Não permitiria que nada, nem ninguém, atrapalhasse, não num estágio tão crítico quanto o atual.

- Isso significa que você não me conhecia antes desse nosso encontro... incomum. – Mac comentou.

- Exato. – Aiolia replicou.

A dor de cabeça voltou a incomodar o loiro. – Nunca me viu antes? Você sabe algum detalhe sobre minha vida?

- Não até hoje. – suspirou.

A frustração se instalou como um peso nas costas de Mac. – O que eu estava fazendo quando me encontrou?

- Escondendo-se por trás de algumas caixas. – respondeu.

- E você, o que fazia? – o olhou curiosamente.

- Tratava de negócios. – Aiolia moveu-se na cadeira.

- Negócios? – Mac ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Foi o que eu disse. – Estava sério.

- Que tipo de negócios? – replicou.

Aiolia estudou o outro por um longo tempo antes de responder. – No momento, isso é tudo o que precisa saber.

Todo aquele mistério estava começando a irritar o loiro. – Ah, sei. Em outras palavras: devo me comportar como um bom menino e não fazer mais perguntas sobre você, certo?

O cinismo estava estampado no rosto de Aiolia. – Não foi isso o que eu disse.

- Não, mas sei ler nas entrelinhas. – Havia impaciência e irritação na voz de Mac.

Levantando-se, o loiro atravessou a pequena sala, em direção à janela. A vista não era nada agradável; as vidraças do prédio ao lado quase se colavam às da casa de Shaka. Voltando-se, Mac viu Aiolia aparado ao lado da porta da cozinha. – Pode me responder uma pergunta?

- Depende do que vai perguntar.

- Quem é você, Aiolia Leon?

Um homem no mínimo persistente, concluía Aiolia. Porém ele sabia que essa pergunta viria, cedo ou tarde. – Essa é uma longa história.

- Longa, talvez, mas não ambígua.

- O que quer saber?

A fúria e a frustração, causadas por aquela frieza masculina, faziam os olhos de Mac brilharem com maior intensidade. Ele apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio e controlar a nova sensação de desmaio.

- Em vez de continuarmos com essa farsa, por que não me deixa ir embora? Assim, posso encontrar as respostas por mim mesmo.

O movimento foi tão rápido que, quando Mac se deu conta, Aiolia já estava diante dele, segurando-o pelos braços.

- Escute, moço, o pouco que sabe sobre mim já é o bastante. – Sua voz soava baixa e rude. – Passei a maior parte da noite tentando mantê-lo vivo. Se ainda não entendeu, aqueles homens o queriam morto. Se eu deixá-lo sair, eles, com certeza, o matarão.

- Morto? – repetiu, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Aiolia.

O pavor crescente parecia aumentar a dor de cabeça e o zumbido em seus ouvidos.

- Por isso tive de afastá-lo daquela rua o mais rápido possível. – Aiolia não queria admitir que a súbita palidez no rosto de Mac o alarmara. Ele estava tão próximo que Mac pôde ver a raiva projetadanaqueles belos olhos verdes. O corpo másculo à sua frente era tão opressor quanto envolvente. A voz de sua consciência lhe comunicava que estava perdendo a batalha.

- Mais uma razão para me deixar ir. É óbvio que estou colocando sua vida em perigo. – o loiro usaria qualquer tática para escapulir. – Se não pode ou não quer me ajudar, então, deixe-me sair. Posso me arranjar sozinho.

De novo, Mac parecia forte e vulnerável ao mesmo tempo. Essa controvérsia causava um efeito avassalador em Aiolia. Teria de evitar sentimentalismos. Não o magoaria; no entanto, seria mais objetivo.

- Preste atenção, pois só vou dizer uma vez, "Apolo". Você não vai a lugar algum, e só não está morto – declarava ele, cerrando os lábios. – porque os "nossos amigos" esperam que eu cuide disso.

Dessa vez, o loiro não lutou contra a escuridão que o tomou. Deixou-se levar por aquela bem-vinda inconsciência.

_Continua..._

_OMG! Mac desmaiou de novo? Aiolia está misterioso demais para o meu gosto? Por que ele não quer falar sobre ele nem a própria autora sabe hauhuahua! Claro, ele não me contou ainda ù.u. Mas então, o que acharam desse cap? Bem, quero pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização. Estou com alguns problemas, mas vou tentar ser mais rápida no próximo._

_Agradecimentos à: Youko Estressada, P-Shurete, Saga de Pijama, Litha-chan, Virgo no Áries, Kiara Sallkys, Prajna Alaya. __Mad Neko Maid, Nehe-chan, Aya-chan e minha beta Akane M.A.S.T._

_E não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido!**_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**4**

Aos poucos, Mac retomava a consciência. Vozes exaltadas soavam no ambiente. A discussão calorosa motivou-o a manter os olhos fechados, até que pudesse se localizar e identificar as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Droga! Eu disse para deixá-lo descansar – dizia a voz mais fina. – Assustá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo desmaiar foi muita inabilidade de sua parte.

Shaka Virgo. Foi um alívio reconhecer aquela voz. Poderia alguém, que cuidara com tanto esmero de seu ferimento, ser uma ameaça? Mac não acreditava em tal possibilidade. Ainda fingindo estar inconsciente, tentou imaginar quanto tempo ficara desmaiado. Estava deitado numa cama, na certa no quarto de Shaka. E o bom homem, por sua vez, encontrava-se sentado na beirada do colchão.

O som de passos sobre o tapete avisavam-no de que havia outra pessoa ali. Alguém mais forte que Shaka.

- Sei disso. Apenas me diga se ele vai ficar bem.

Mac já havia escutado aquela voz antes. Num beco... À noite... _Aiolia Leon._ Esforçando-se, lutou para controlar o súbito arrepio.

"_O único motivo de não estar morto é porque os nossos amigos esperam que eu cuide disso."_ As últimas palavras de Aiolia ecoavam em sua mente, provocando-lhe pânico.

- Como vou saber?! – esbravejou Shaka, e Mac sentiu os dedos frios do rapaz verificando-lhe a pulsação do pescoço. – Ele está desacordado há horas, e não sou... – Parou de forma abrupta e fitou o enfermo. – Mac?

Fora descoberto. Com extrema lentidão, ele abriu os olhos, encontrando a expressão apreensiva de Shaka. Em seguida, focalizou o rosto enigmático de Aiolia, que logo percebeu o brilho de pavor estampado nos olhos de Mac. Porém, o loiro não desviou o olhar. Pelo contrário, continuou encarando o ruivo.

Mais uma vez, Aiolia admirou sua coragem. Na última conversa que tiveram, ele lhe dissera o bastante para desesperá-lo; ainda assim, Mac parecia determinado a não se deixar intimidar. A tentação de revelar toda a verdade sobre si mesmo fora quase irresistível.

- Você deveria ter esperado alguns minutos antes de desmaiar em meus braços. – comentou Aiolia, num tom sarcástico.

- Aiolia, contenha-se! – advertiu Shaka.

- Preciso conversar com ele. – O ruivo encarou o amigo. – A sós.

- Oh, está bem. – Shaka não escondeu seu descontentamento. Bateu de leve no braço de Mac, demonstrando solidariedade. – Mas já vou lhe avisando, Aiolia Leon, não o aborreça de novo.

- Farei o possível. – Ele sorriu, irônico.

Quando Shaka saiu do quarto, Mac sentou-se na cama, recostando-se nos travesseiros. Através da janela, pôde observar o sol forte do meio-dia, que invadia o dormitório. Portanto, havia ficado inconsciente por horas. – Quer me dizer algo importante?

- Tem certeza de que está pronto para ouvir? – Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, se vou ser assassinado, meu último desejo é saber todos os detalhes. – o loiro grunhiu.

- Droga! Não vou matá-lo. Será que não percebeu ainda? – grunhiu de volta.

Surpreso, Mac teve aquela tão familiar sensação de alívio. Por que insistia em confiar naquele homem? – Não mesmo? – Ele tomou cuidado para não deixar transparecer o medo em sua voz. – Se bem me lembro, você foi bastante específico sobre a tarefa que lhe confiaram.

- Receber uma tarefa é uma coisa. Executá-la é outra. – bufou.

- Você precisa usar esses termos? – Mac fez um biquinho de contrariedade.

Soltando um profundo suspiro, Aiolia deu alguns passos pelo quarto. – Olhe, não vou machucá-lo.

- Mas você disse...

- Disse que eles esperam que eu o faça. – interrompeu o loiro.

- Então acho que perdi o fio da meada. – suspirou.

- A menos que exista uma boa razão, não pretendo fazer o que é esperado! – Quanto a isso, Aiolia não tinha dúvidas.

- Entendo...

- Verdade? – Aiolia foi até a porta e apoiou-se no batente com as duas mãos. **- **Eu agradeceria se você mantivesse em segredo aquela nossa conversa. Não costumo publicar nos jornais todos os meus atos.

Haveria um certo humor naquele comentário? Não, impossível, refletia Mac. – Por isso me trouxe aqui a noite passada?

Essa atitude cuidadosa justifica o fato de ele querer evitar uma fuga inesperada. Não poderia permitir que uma pessoa supostamente morta voltasse às ruas sã e salva. – Eu sabia que você era esperto.

- E se nossos amigos descobrirem que você não resolveu o problema, ou seja, não me eliminou? Com certeza, irão se revoltar.

Hesitando, Aiolia tentou avaliar aquelas palavras. – É bem provável.

- O que coloca você em perigo, certo? – o loiro continuou, revelando, aos poucos, seu raciocínio. – Portanto, quando mais cedo me libertar, melhor será para nós dois.

Aiolia fitava-o, perplexo, como se ele estivesse segurando uma granada pronta para explodir. – Não pretendo soltá-lo, até descobrir quem você é.

Nesse momento, Mac compreendeu parte do problema. A outra parte prometia transformar-se num enorme desastre.

- Bem, nesse caso – prosseguiu o loiro. – já que minha memória não está cooperando, talvez devêssemos procurar minha bolsa. – Escorregou as pernas para fora da cama. Após o descanso forçado, sentia-se firme e equilibrado.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- De volta ao ponto de partida. – O tom determinado indicava uma resposta óbvia. – Por quê?

- Acredita que Shaka vai deixá-lo sair depois do que aconteceu? Meu Zeus, garoto, você ficou inconsciente durante horas, ainda está em recuperação...

A expressão de divertimento aflorou nos olhos de Mac. – Não me diga que está preocupado com meu bem estar, Aiolia Leon!

- Claro que não. Estou preocupado comigo mesmo. Você vai ficar aqui. Se alguém tem que ir atrás daquela droga de bolsa, esse alguém sou eu. – bufou.

Sentindo que deveria ser mais convincente, Mac levantou-se. Mas a fraqueza impediu-o de realizar seu intento. Apoiou a mão na parede, esperando que passasse aquele mal-estar. – Eu vou, Aiolia. Por favor, não tente me impedir.

Contrariá-lo seria uma grande perda de tempo; entretanto, tentaria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Sem aqueles sapatos ridículos, Mac era bem menor do que ele imaginara. De estatura baixa e vestindo a calça larga de Shaka, ele parecia indefeso, porém ninguém ousaria desafiar sua determinação e autoconfiança.

- Pode ser muito perigoso, Mac. Você está muito fraco para sair. É mais prudente descansar e recuperar a energia para enfrentar os problemas que poderão surgir.

No canto dos lábios rosados formou-se um sorriso cínico. – Quão perigosos eles podem ser?

Seria melhor não resistir, apesar do estado delicado em que o loiro se encontrava. Talvez fosse aconselhável levá-lo consigo, ponderava Aiolia. Ao menos o manteria sob controle, pois, se o deixasse sozinho na casa de Shaka, Mac não perderia a oportunidade de fugir.

Além disso, ele começava a causar-lhe efeitos perturbadores. Quanto mais rápido descobrisse a real identidade de Mac, mais depressa Aiolia se veria livre do belo jovem misterioso.

O caminho de volta àquela rua poderia reavivar-lhe a memória. Aliás, ele seria de muita utilidade; afinal, Aiolia precisava de toda ajuda possível.

Entretanto, apesar das alternativas, Leon sabia não ser de bom senso voltar àquele beco. Ambos corriam o risco de morrer.

A discussão foi interrompida por um ruído estranho vindo das escadas. Aiolia atravessou o quarto e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda, de onde tirou uma arma. Prendendo-a nas costas, sob a cintura da calça jeans, virou-se para Mac. – Creio que não vai adiantar se eu lhe pedir para ficar no quarto, certo?

- Certo, Leon. Não vai adiantar nada. – Mac deu um sorrisinho para o ruivo.

- Fique atrás de mim – murmurou o outro. Entendeu?

Mac obedeceu. Mas, espantado com a própria reação achou bem natural correr tal risco. Mesmo com o coração em disparada, ele o seguiu pela escadaria. Seus instintos estavam alertas para qualquer eventualidade.

Próximos à sala, Mac pôde ouvir a voz de Shaka que conversava em voz baixa. O visitante também sussurrava, mas foi fácil distinguir a voz jovem e masculina. Vendo que Aiolia relaxava, o loiro respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

Ainda atrás de Aiolia, Mac entrou no aposento, avistando Shaka diante de um adolescente baixote e magrelo. Ao vê-los, ambos pararam de falar.

- Bem... – disse Shaka, observando Mac. – Vejo que Aiolia conseguiu mantê-lo intacto dessa vez. Ou talvez você tenha aprendido a sobreviver.

- Um pouco de cada um, eu creio. – Mac suspirou.

- Bom garoto. – elogiou Shaka, voltando-se para Aiolia. – Seu amigo... – disse, indicando o adolescente. – tem algo a lhe dizer. Vou deixar que conversem à vontade.

Assim que Shaka saiu da sala, Mac percebeu que o jovem o fitava da cabeça aos pés. Ele devia estar na faixa dos quinze anos. Porém, a julgar pelo modo como o observava, o garoto queria mostrar-se adulto. Descontraído, soltou um suspiro de apreciação.

Colocando o braço ao redor do pescoço do adolescente, Aiolia simulou um golpe de caratê. Mac notou logo a afeição entre os dois.

- Seiya-chan tem quatorze anos, mas se comporta como se tivesse trinta. – explicou Aiolia, querendo desculpá-lo. – Às vezes, se esquece das boas maneiras.

Irritado com o comentário, o garoto fazia uma careta de desagrado. – Não me chame de Seiya-chan.

- Então, comporte-se – ordenou Aiolia, num tom paternal.

Seria filho de Leon?, imaginava Mac, descartando a hipótese em seguida. A tonalidade da pele de ambos e os traços do rosto eram diferentes. Contudo, Aiolia o tratava com a familiaridade de um parente. Ou, de um ente querido a quem dedicava um carinho especial.

- Não ligue para Aiolia. – disse Mac. – Ele tem o péssimo hábito de dar nomes inadequados às pessoas. Como você prefere ser chamado?

As faces do garoto coraram. – Seiya.

- Muito prazer, Seiya. – apresentou-se o loiro, mostrando-se compreensivo e amigável. – Meu nome é Mac.

Seiya tirou a mão do bolso da jaqueta e cumprimentou o outro. – Olá.

- Seu nariz continua "limpo", garoto? – perguntou Aiolia.

Desviando o olhar de Mac, Seiya fez um gesto impaciente, indicando a contrariedade por ser chamado de garoto. – Claro.

Aquela resposta não convenceu nem a Mac. De forma displicente, Aiolia encostou-se na parede. O movimento foi casual, mas estava evidente que a postura atenta ainda prevalecia.

- Lembra-se do que conversamos? – prosseguiu Leon.

- Lembro. – Seiya deu de ombros.

- Sem drogas? Não quero ser chamado para reconhecer seu corpo no hospital! – grunhiu o ruivo.

- Não... – Seiya interrompeu-se e fitou Mac. – Não enche! Exclamou com toda a sua indignidade juvenil. – Se quiser, pode verificar.

Aiolia assentiu, satisfeito. – Sem gangues?

As feições do menino se tornaram sérias. – Estou "limpo", Aiolia.

Aiolia duvidou, e Mac percebeu que ele sedesapontara com o garoto. Os músculos do rosto endureceram e, por mais que desejasse, Leon não conseguia disfarçar a frustração.

Foi com desagrado que Mac se perguntou como era capaz de traduzir os sentimentos daquele homem.

- Você tem informações para me dar? – Aiolia indagou a Seiya.

- Tenho. – Ficou claro que Seiya tentava fazer as pazes. – Andei perguntando por aí se alguém havia visto uma... mulher... diferente percorrendo a área.

Cruzando os braços, indignado, Aiolia lançou um olhar fulminante que faria qualquer homem fugir amedrontado. – Eu lhe pedi que ouvisse, e não que perguntasse, não foi? Quando vai parar de correr riscos desnecessários, Seiya?

A revolta no rosto do rapaz fora evidente, mas havia um quê de fragilidade que o fazia parecer mais jovem e indefeso. – Fui cuidadoso, Aiolia. Eu juro.

- Errado. – interrompeu Leon. – Se tivesse sido cuidadoso, teria seguido minhas instruções.

- Só estava tentando ajudar! – Seiya disse indignado.

- Quer me ajudar? – grunhiu. – Então faça o que eu mando!

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, o garoto ergueu os ombros numa atitude defensiva.

Passando os dedos entre os cabelos, Aiolia aproximou-se de Seiya e tocou-lhe o ombro. – Tudo bem. – disse o ruivo, para amenizar a tensão. – Diga-me o que descobriu.

Por um momento, Seiya pareceu não ter nenhuma informação. Mac notou a apreensão de Aiolia com relação ao adolescente, mas duvidava que este percebesse tal preocupação. O loiro imaginava se Leon tinha consciência de que suas ações revelavam as próprias fraquezas e emoções.

- Andam dizendo pelas ruas... – Seiya hesitou e encarou Mac – que uma "mulher" parecida com ele está sendo procurada por prostituição.

Aiolia notou quando Mac enrijeceu o corpo. Ele começava a descobrir que, talvez, aquele desconhecido não se importava com a possibilidade de ser prostituto. Na verdade, o próprio Leon também não se importava. – Conseguiu algum nome?

- Não, sinto muito. – respondeu Seiya.

- Ao menos, você teve o bom senso de não perguntar. – murmurou Aiolia. – Algo mais?

- Sim. Faz alguns dias que "ela" vem tratando de "negócios" pelas redondezas. – murmurou o garoto.

Era mais uma peça daquele complicado quebra-cabeça. Seria possível? Mac poderia ser um garoto de programa. Mas ele não se sentia como tal. Entretanto, como um homem com essa profissão deveria se sentir?

O desespero invadiu o loiro, o impulso de voltar àquela rua e procurar mais pistas foi tão forte, que Mac precisou unir todas as forças para se conter e não sair correndo porta afora.

Aiolia ouvira mais do que desejava. A incontrolável necessidade de aplacar o desespero de Mac surpreendeu-o.

- E com relação ao acontecido na noite passada? – perguntou o ruivo, tentando mudar de assunto. – Ouviu rumores sobre isso?

- Parece que aqueles homens não ficaram muito satisfeitos. – Seiya abaixou o tom de voz.

- Por quê? – Aiolia estreitou os olhos.

- Porque... – Seiya abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz. – a transação foi descoberta.

- Eles devem saber... – murmura Aiolia com sarcasmo. – se eu tivesse feito meu trabalho, a transação jamais seria descoberta.

Isso era o que ele mais temia. Aiolia viu a palidez no rosto de Mac. Aflito, passou a mão sobre o queixo. O tempo estava correndo. Descobrir a identidade de Mac tornou-se vital. No momento, ele encontrava-se a salvo, mas não identificado.

- O que mais?

Balançando a cabeça, Seiya pareceu preocupado. – Fiz tudo direito, Aiolia?

- Sim, você foi ótimo. – o ruivo soltou um suspirou de desapontamento.

- Quer que eu continue investigando? – As feições do garoto tomaram um novo brilho.

- Não! – apressou-se Aiolia. – Já fez o bastante. – Num movimento carinhoso, o ruivo passou o braço ao redor do ombro de Seiya. – Agora, quero que tome conta de Shaka. Está bem?

- Conte comigo. – assegurou Seiya, embora tentasse esconder que o prazer de recuperar a confiança de Aiolia era imenso.

- Não deixe que nada de mal aconteça à nosso amigo. – o ruivo conseguiu sorrir levemente dessa vez.

- Vou cuidar dele. Não se preocupe, Aiolia. – Antes de dirigir-se aos fundos da casa à procura de Shaka, Seiya voltou-se a Mac. – Eu... Aqueles homens não sabem o que estão falando. Não ligue para os comentários. Ninguém pode provar nada. Fique tranqüilo. Aiolia vai resolver tudo.

Com esforço, Mac disfarçou o medo. – Obrigado pelo encorajamento. – disse ele, com voz rouca.

O cuidado do garoto o emocionou. Seiya fazia um grande esforçou para manter-se longe das ruas, evitando confusões, e ainda tinha a capacidade de consolá-lo.

- Claro – disse Seiya. – Sem problemas.

Onde estaria a família dele?, Indagava-se Mac, vendo-o se retirar. E por que o abandonaram? Reavaliando a idade de Seiya, ele chegava à conclusão de que o garoto não aparentava trinta anos, mas sim uns cento e trinta. Naqueles dezesseis anos de vida, através de seu ar tristonho e melancólico, notavam-se os reflexos de uma vida turbulenta, testemunhando as maiores atrocidades do mundo.

Os problemas de Mac tornavam-se ínfimos comparados aos do rapaz.

Embora Aiolia dissimulasse, Mac sabia o quanto ele amava aquele jovem. Havia certa firmeza na maneira dele tratar Seiya. Porém, por trás da disciplina e da expectativa, existia um poderoso vínculo entre os dois. Com certeza, Aiolia não tinha consciência dessa ligação.

_Continua..._

_Ok. Deixe-me explicar uma coisa antes de tudo. Muitos me perguntaram "O que diabos o Seiya está fazendo no meio dessa história?", então sinto-me na obrigação de explicar. Eu queria que o Aiolia cuidasse de um adolescente... que tivesse sido como ele na infância. Ok, pensei em todos os 5 de bronze e o que melhor encaixou foi o Seiya. Claro que eu fiquei numa dúvida cruel sobre colocá-lo ou não na história. Ta certo que ele é um chato de galocha no anime, mas não significa que nesse fic ele será assim. A personalidade dele será diferente, é por isso que a história é um U.A._

_Enfim, com Seiya ou sem Seiya, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que plz, não desistam da história. Opiniões, sugestões, críticas e reclamações serão bem-vindas. Então plz, mandem review. Não se esqueçam de que: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! -**_

_Agradecimentos à: Youko Estressada, Pure-Petit Cat, Saga de Pijama, Aya-chan, P-Shurete, Yuki Tinuviel, Virgo no Áries e principalmente à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem! Adoro todos vocês \o/_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo \o Muk-chan \o//_


	5. Chapter 5

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**5**

- Seu amigo tem personalidade – comentou Mac, depois que Seiya e Shaka se retiraram.

- Quem? O garoto? – Aiolia questionou.

- Sim. Ele mesmo. – o loiro sorriu levemente para seu salvador.

Dando de ombros, Aiolia tirou a pistola automática da cintura e colocou-a sobre a mesa. – Ele não passa de um tagarela.

- É mesmo? Pois você parecia preocupado demais com o bem-estar daquele "tagarela". – Mac olhou o ruivo de forma divertida.

Aiolia ficou furioso por deixar transparecer seus sentimentos. – Eu estava me garantindo apenas.

- Entendo... – Mac segurou o riso.

- Entende? – A súbita vontade de dar justificativas agravou a irritação de Aiolia. – Nessa região da cidade, muitos garotos preferem envolver-se com criminosos para não se tornarem vítimas. Se eu mantiver Seiya fora da criminalidade, talvez me livre de ser assassinado no meio da noite.

Na opinião de Mac, a explicação fora franca e transparente. Sua intuição estava correta, Aiolia não tinha noção no quanto Seiya significava para ele. Ou talvez quisesse esconder esse sentimento, que o fazia tão vulnerável.

Atônito e, de algum modo, perturbado, Mac descobria como era fácil interpretar as emoções de Aiolia. Seria o efeito de uma mente desprovida de lembranças?

- Então você está querendo dizer que não está ligado a Seiya por afeto?

Uma emoção, que Aiolia não se preocupou em nomear foi reprimida de imediato. – Vou lhe dar um conselho. – avisou o ruivo, caminhando em direção ao armário, localizado no outro lado da sala; precisava distanciar-se daquele que tinha o poder de desmascará-lo. – Não existe espaço para esse tipo de coisa em meu mundo.

No entanto, ele não mencionou o fato de que a falta de afeição podia deixar as pessoas vazias. E, nesse sentido, o vazio seria a melhor alternativa para evitar o sofrimento.

- Pode ser que tenha razão. – disse Mac, aproximando-se do armário. – Mas fica difícil sobreviver sem amor.

O comentário despertou a curiosidade de Aiolia. Estaria o outro falando por experiência própria? Haveria carinho e afeição na vida de Mac? Da família, talvez. De um marido? Ou de alguém muito especial?

Essa última possibilidade não o agradou. Por que se interessar em saber da vida sentimental de Mac?

Separando os objetos de que iria precisar, Aiolia colocava-os sobre a mesa de forma agressiva. Queria convencer-se de que não estava interessado em nenhum tipo de envolvimento emocional com aquele loiro. Depois de pegar a munição extra e uma caixa de alumínio, fechou o armário.

Retornando à mesa, notou que Mac manipulava a pistola com muito desembaraço. Aiolia sentiu o corpo gelar.

O loiro testava o peso da arma automática sobre a mão direita. Verificou o dispositivo de segurança, tirou o pente de balas e colocou-o de lado. Em seguida, preparou o gatilho enquanto segurava a pistola com as duas mãos. Escolheu um alvo na parede e mirou. Aquela manobra era executada apenas por profissionais experientes, habituados a esse tipo de arma.

Em silêncio, Aiolia chegava à conclusão de que o belo prostituto tinha um conhecimento considerável sobre revólveres. Mas por que segurava a pistola, armava-o e desarmava-o como um profissional? Não haveria nenhum lugar, naquela região da cidade, que fornecesse esse tipo de treinamento.

Quantos segredos ele ainda ocultava? Aiolia aproximou-se de Mac. – A pontaria está desregulada. – dizia ele em voz baixa. – Ainda não tive tempo de ajustá-la.

Dando um passo atrás, Mac encarou-o, surpreso, como se tivesse se esquecido da presença de Aiolia. Com cuidado, acionou o dispositivo de segurança, recolocou o pente e pousou a arma sobre a mesa. – É uma pistola e tanto.

- Vejo que você sabe manipular armas.. – Aiolia estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Parece que sim. – o loiro esfregou as duas mãos no tecido da calça, tentando apagar a sensação causada pelo contato com o aço frio.

Apreensivo, Aiolia notou a expressão de angústia nas feições do outro. Gostaria de evitar tamanho sofrimento àquele jovem, porém, diante das circunstâncias, era melhor dar continuidade aos seus planos. Pegou o pente e começou a preenchê-lo com balas. – Consegue lembrar onde aprendeu? Quem lhe ensinou?

- Daria tudo para conseguir me lembrar. – Mac observava os movimentos frágeis e preciosos de Leon. – Acha que teremos problemas?

Recordando-se do que acontecera desde que o destino trouxera Mac à sua vida, ele respondeu: - Estou sempre esperando por problemas.

- Sei que é arriscado voltar àquele lugar. – o loiro o fitava. – E também sei que estou pedindo muito. Mas não tenho escolha. Você entende? Preciso descobrir...

Teria ele idéia do quanto aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis atraíam um homem? Estaria consciente do poder de persuasão que exercia através daquela expressão de incerteza e vulnerabilidade? Aiolia, no entanto, precisava reprimir a crescente necessidade de protegê-lo, pois isso não o levaria a parte alguma.

Ajudar as pessoas era uma coisa, mas cuidar delas e envolver-se em relações amorosas era bem diferente. Decidira havia muito tempo que jamais cairia nessa armadilha. Nunca se permitiu tornar-se um refém do futuro. Preferia evitar situações comprometedoras para não criar recordações. Afinal, a vida já lhe mostrara o quanto poderiam ser dolorosas essas lembranças.

- Tem razão. – concordou o ruivo, soltando um suspiro resignado. – Ser´amelhor para nossa segurança se descobrirmos que você é. Além do mais, se ficar aqui sozinho, penso que em menos de cinco minutos fugirá.

A esperança voltou a brilhar nos olhos azuis, e Mac sorriu. – Em dez minutos, eu diria.

O tom alegre de Mac provocou um impulso incontrolável em Aiolia de acariciar-lhe o rosto. Aquela reação espontânea surpreendeu-o. Mesmo sabendo o quanto a pele rosada era quente e macia, não via razão para tocá-lo, mas não conseguia afastar os dedos das faces finas e delicadas.

O toque foi tão inesperado que Mac sentiu as pernas bambearem, antes que pudesse reagir. Por um breve instante, ele notou o olhar meigo e sensível oculto nas feições duras de Aiolia. Mas não, nesse homem não havia nenhuma gota de afeto ou carinho, pois tal manifestação poderia ser fatal. Todavia, nas profundezas do verde intenso dos olhos dele, transparecia uma emoção que lutava para se libertar.

Resmungando algo incompreensível, Aiolia se afastou, tentando apagar a súbita atração. Pegou outro pente vazio e voltou a preenchê-lo, procurando proteger-se com algo menos comprometedor. – Quero ter certeza de que você sabe no que está se metendo, Mac. Se alguém reconhecê-lo, a situação pode tornar-se perigosa, e rápido.

Correr perigo era permanecer ao lado de Aiolia por mais tempo. Essa situação era bem mais ameaçadora e difícil de enfrentar. Tão logo descobrisse sua identidade, omais depressa se afastaria dele.

- Isso não será um problema. – assegurou Mac, enquanto esforçava-se para esquecer as sensações que aquele homem lhe causara. – Sou bom em disfarces.

- Sério? – Aiolia ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Como sabe?

A confusão tomou o lugar do sorriso. Por que disse ser bom em disfarces? Um traço de memória chegou À consciência: a lembrança de perigo, a importância de proteger sua identidade a todo custo. A conseqüência de se expor poderia ser fatal não só para o loiro, mas também aos outros. Quem? Por quê? Deixando-se cair na cadeira, desolado, Mac sentiu a imensa frustração do fracasso.

- Não sei... Apenas sinto. – Forçou um sorriso. – Se me der uma chance, descobriremos.

- Tudo bem. – Aiolia ainda o observava. – Vamos ver como você se comporta. – ele saiu da sala, retornando logo em seguida com uma jaqueta de couro, um par de sapatos e um boné. – Isso foi o melhor que pude arranjar.

Primeiro, Mac pegou o boné. Num movimento ligeiro, recolheu os cabelos, prendendo-os no alto da cabeça. Colocou-o, puxando a aba para a frente. No instante em que enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou pela sala, ele mostrou-se um moleque adolescente.

- Então? – perguntou, ao notar que Aiolia, calado, o analisava. – O que acha?

Aiolia teve a impressão de estar presenciando a apresentação de um verdadeiro ator, e não lhe agradou essa idéia. – Com exceção das unhas vermelhas, você poderia se passar por um dos colegas de Seiya. – comentou ele, entregando-lhe os sapatos.

- Vou considerar esse comentário, um elogio. – Sentou-se na cadeira para calçá-los.

Os sapatos eram grandes, mas, pelo menos, não tinham saltos. Os pés de Mac pareciam pequenos demais para um homem de sua estatura. Pequenos e sensuais, concluía Aiolia, em silêncio. Precisava controlar pensamentos como esse. – Seria interessante poder vê-lo num par de sapatos do seu número.

- O importante é saber se vou conseguir andar. – Mac testou-os, caminhando até Aiolia com expressão séria e compenetrada. – Quero lhe agradecer por... tudo.

- Guarde os agradecimentos par depois, se conseguirmos voltar inteiros. – opinou Aiolia, esperando dissuadi-lo.

Aquelas roupas tornavam-no mais jovem, mas não menos sensual. Seria difícil esconder as curvas sedutoras e o belo rosto. Mesmo sem maquiagem, ele emanava uma incrível sensualidade. A aparência de garoto apenas acrescentava sedução, tornando-o quase irresistível.

- Está escurecendo. – Aiolia pegou uma jaqueta de couro e deu-a a Mac. – Já que está determinado a correr riscos, é melhor nos apressarmos.

Ao vestir a jaqueta, Mac deixou-se envolver pelo aroma de couro. Era o casaco de Aiolia, notava o loiro. Por que as roupas de Leon estavam na casa de Shaka? Uma sensação estranha incomodou-o. Haveria algo mais do que amizade entre Shaka e Aiolia?

- É muito conveniente ter um amigo que guarde suas roupas; sem mencionar armas. – Não conseguiu disfarçar seu ciúme.

- Mais prático do que conveniente. – Aiolia observava-o, fascinado. Naquela jaqueta, Mac refletia o desamparo e, ao mesmo tempo, reforçava a extrema atração de Leon sentia por ele. – Seiya está certo.

- Sobre o que? – Mac indagou com curiosidade.

- Nada do que disseram poderá provar sua verdadeira identidade. – o ruivo suspirou.

A tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo tocou Mac de forma peculiar. – Você representa muito bem, Leon. Mas, por mais que tente, sempre deixa escapar seu lado afetuoso.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas. – O rosto de Aiolia tornou-se duro, enquanto colocava a arma na cintura. – Estou apenas dizendo que as evidências que temos são circunstanciais.

- Circunstanciais. – Mac fitou-o, curioso. – É um termo legal, certo? Como eu disse antes, você fala como um policial. Ou talvez um advogado.

Era a segunda vez que Mac levantava essa possibilidade. Aiolia tinha de ser prudente, senão cometeria um grave erro. Mac agia como um feiticeiro, derrubando as regras e enfraquecendo suas resistências.

Segurando-o pelo colarinho da jaqueta, Aiolia pensava num modo de distraí-lo, usando como pretexto aquela proximidade. – Nem policiais ou advogados sobreviveriam nesta parte da cidade.

De novo, suas pernas bambearam, e Mac sabia que isso não tinha nada a ver com a repentina dor de cabeça. Aiolia não soltava a gola da jaqueta. Permaneceu imóvel, fitando-o com o brilho intenso dos olhos verdes. O mundo pareceu parar de girar, existindo apenas a batida de dois corações.

Dando um passo a frente, Aiolia aspirou o aroma de Mac, uma fascinante mistura de algo limpo e indefinível. O corpo curvilíneo estava próximo, muito próximo. Seus dedos apertavam o couro da jaqueta, tentando conter o fogo crescente em sua alma.

Como resposta àquilo que não foi dito, Mac aproximou-se ainda mais.

A volúpia estava estampada nos olhos azuis. Aiolia conseguira distraí-lo. No entanto, para isso, envolvera-se numa situação bem mais explosiva e perigosa. Tinha sérias dúvidas se poderia suportar. Não se lembrava da ultima vez em que desejou alguém com tanto ardor. E o pior era saber que ele também o desejava.

"_Mas que droga!"_ Mac nem ao menos tentava esconder seus desejos. Não havia nada que Aiolia pudesse fazer sobre isso. Claro que não, pois o outro se encontrava em desvantagem, já que perdera a memória. Desde quando Aiolia adquirira essa nobre virtude?

Resistindo mais uma vez, soltou-o e afastou-se. Essa atitude de recusa não foi fácil de tomar. Foi preciso despender um esforço maior do que gostaria. Maior do que acreditar que Mac era um garoto de programa. E para agravar a situação, voltou a concluir que isso não fazia a menor diferença.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ordenou, na tentativa de evitar uma atitude impulsiva, como prendê-lo em seus braços e realizar o que sua fértil imaginação lhe pedia.

O trajeto de volta à rua levou bem menos tempo do que na noite anterior, quando fora à casa de Shaka. O entardecer estava carregado de nuvens, anunciando uma tempestade. Porém, em meio à penumbra, Mac pôde reconhecer a região, e agradeceu por estar aquecido pela jaqueta de Aiolia. Ainda não chegara o vento frio de outono, mas ele agarrou-se ao casaco como se fosse seu amuleto.

Não tinha certeza do que encontraria ao alcançar seu destino. E se fosse mesmo um garoto de programa? Conseguiria encarar a verdade? Mas o mais importante naquele passeio, pensava tentando se conformar, era ambos saírem ilesos.

Voltando-se para Aiolia, Mac sentiu a tensão nos músculos do corpo. Sabia tanto sobre esse homem quanto sobre si mesmo. Contudo, confiar em Aiolia Leon era tão fácil...

Talvez essa sensação estivesse relacionada com a atitude protecionista de Aiolia, um hábito que ele não sabia como esconder ou lidar. Estaria Mac cometendo um grave erro por confiar nele? Já era tão tarde para arrependimentos. Precisava descobrir a verdade, e Leon estava disposto a ajudá-lo.

Aiolia estacionou o carro no mesmo lugar em que parara na noite anterior. Pela primeira vez desde que saíram da casa de Shaka, os profundos olhos verdes fitaram o outro. – Preparado, Mac?

- Como nunca estive antes. – No entanto, ele não se moveu para abrir a porta. Pelo contrário, ficou imóvel no banco, tomando coragem a fim de enfrentar o problema com dignidade.

- Está com medo? – Aiolia sussurrou.

- Sim. – o loiro admitiu, em voz baixa. – Mas meu maior medo é continuar sem saber quem sou.

Um trovão soou no céu cinzento, emitindo um som estrondoso. Aiolia continuava a encará-lo. Através da luz dos relâmpagos, ele pôde ver o rosto andrógeno transfigurado pelo pavor. Um temor que Mac tentava esconder. De novo, Leon viu-se preso e confuso entre várias emoções.

Abrindo a porta, Aiolia saiu do carro. Olhou ao redor para certificar-se de que não haviam sido seguidos. Deu a volta e abriu a porta pra Mac. Com toda a cortesia, estendeu-lhe a mão para auxiliá-lo a sair do automóvel.

Atônito, o loiro aceitou a gentileza. – Não sabia que você era dado a sutilezas sociais, Aiolia. – a mão do ruivo era firme e segura, e Mac absorveu o encorajamento que o gesto continha.

- Meu irmão me ensinou boas maneiras! – Aiolia sorriu de canto.

Sem dúvida, Mac queria pedir-lhe maiores explicações, mas ele não lhe deu chance. Aiolia conduziu-o à rua estreita, esgueirando-se nas sombras.

A noite chegara, cobrindo a região com seu véu negro e misterioso. As ruas estavam desertas, e o beco ainda era iluminado apenas pelos postes de luz das esquinas. Mac, hesitante, afastou-se de Aiolia, e ele parecia mais relutante ainda em soltá-lo.

Esperou alguns segundos, respirou fundo e, com passos firmes, caminhou em direção ao entulho espalhado pelo asfalto.

A bolsa foi encontrada sem dificuldade. Estava caída entre os restos de lixo, junto À parede, e todo o seu conteúdo esparramado ao redor. Preservativos, dúzias de preservativos.

Ignorando a qualidade da bolsa de couro, Mac encheu a mão com os pequenos pacotes e deixou-os escorregarem entre os dedos. Seus sentidos estavam alertas À presença de Aiolia, que aguardava, calado, a poucos metros de distância.

Minutos depois, o loiro o fitou.

- Acho que essas provas são mais do que suficientes, não?

_Continua..._

_OMG! Até eu me espantei com o conteúdo da bolsa do Mac! Ou seja, não adiantou muita coisa né? Só confirmou mesmo! Pobre Mac huhuhuhu! Esse capítulo demorou um bocadinho pra sair, mas achei que meus dedinhos andam chochos esses dias... Na verdade, eu sempre escrevo os fics em um caderno antes de passar para o fic. Esse cap estava escrito há algum tempo já. Só estava com preguiça de passar pro pc mesmo.. por isso sempre digo: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido!**_

_Quero agradecer à: Virgo no Áries, Saga de Pijama, Maga do 4, P-Shurete, Kira Sallkys, Prajna Alaya e Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem!_

_Espero que estejam gostando do fic e mantenham meus dedinhos bem felizes para que o próximo capítulo saia mais rápido uhuhuhu. Beijos a todos._

_Muk-chan \o/_


	6. Chapter 6

Conseqüências

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**6**

Aiolia sentiu que algo se transformava dentro dele. A desilusão de Mac comoveu-o a ponto de desejar ajudá-lo a reencontrar a felicidade, e ver o brilho maravilhoso daqueles lindos olhos azuis.

Seu primeiro impulso foi convencê-lo de que as evidências nem sempre demonstram a realidade. Mas Aiolia não era um homem impulsivo. No seu trabalho, prudência era a melhor amiga, pois qualquer atitude precipitada poderia ser fatal e irreversível.

Mesmo assim, o sentimento solidário não se extinguia; ao contrário, sentia-se enfraquecer **à** medida que lutava contra o desejo de confortá-lo.

- Não é uma profissão tão ruim. – O comentário parecia idiota, mas faltaram-lhe palavras tranqüilizadoras.

Os lábios suaves se moveram num sorriso discreto, e, através da pouca iluminação da rua, Aiolia observou o ar sombrio no semblante de Mac. – Claro que não. Eu poderia ser um assassino.

Um ruído de motor interrompeu o diálogo. Um carro aproximava-se devagar pela rua deserta.

Talvez não significasse perigo, pensava Aiolia, querendo se convencer de que estava certo; entretanto, a adrenalina já lhe queimava o sangue. Agarrou Mac e puxou-o para trás dos entulhos. Com o movimento brusco, o boné caiu no chão.

Como na noite anterior, Aiolia mantinha o outro preso em seus braços. Não puxaria a arma, a menos que não houvesse escolha.

O carro parou ao entrar na ruela. Amedrontado, Mac colou seu corpo junto ao de Aiolia. O ritmo acelerado do coração de Leon emitia um som tão forte que parecia abafar o motor do veículo.

Durante os longos segundos que se seguiram, Aiolia segurou-o firme, em silêncio; qualquer movimento poderia comprometê-los.

Outro trovão ecoou no céu, e o relâmpago lançou um flash de luz sobre o asfalto. Ao surgirem os primeiros pingos de chuva, o carro partiu. Aiolia não relaxou até vê-lo desaparecer.

- Eles já foram. – avisou, soltando o loiro e levantando-o.

Com delicadeza, estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a erguer-se. Sentindo falta do calor emanado pelo corpo de Aiolia, Mac estremeceu.

Percebendo seu tremor, Aiolia controlou seus instintos protetores para não abrigá-lo em seus braços. _"Leon, seu estúpido"_, censurava-se em pensamento, _"você deve pensar num modo de sair vivo daqui, não de confortá-lo"._

- Vamos voltar para o carro, antes que sejamos descobertos. – Pegou o boné de Mac, apanhou a bolsa que procuravam e saíram apressados. 

A chuva começava a piorar. Uma vez dentro do veículo, Mac suspirou, aliviado, apertando a bolsa de encontro ao peito. Aiolia não lhe deu tempo para verificar o que havia dentro da bolsa; ligou o motor e dirigiu para as ruas mais iluminadas.

Após vários quarteirões, Mac percebeu que haviam se distanciado, e muito, da casa de Shaka. – Para onde vamos?

- Nenhum lugar especial. Só quero dirigir por algum tempo. – Aiolia olhou para o outro, voltando a atenção à rua, em seguida. – Você está bem?

O loiro assentiu, grato pelo interesse. Enquanto o carro estava em movimento, Mac tinha a desculpa de não verificar o conteúdo da bolsa. Deixando o perigo para trás, eles prosseguiram em silêncio até Aiolia estacionar ao lado de um parque, de onde se avistava o rio Potomac.

A chuva caía barulhenta sobre a lataria do veículo, abafando qualquer som exterior, isolando-os naquele mundo minúsculo do interior do automóvel.

Distraído, Mac fitava as luzes distorcidas de Washington, refletidas nas águas do rio. Em seguida, acendeu a luz interna do carro, tomou coragem e abriu a bolsa.

A busca foi rápida. Se existira algo de valor dentro da bolsa já desaparecera. Nenhuma carteira ou identidade, apenas um batom, um pente e inúmeros preservativos.

- Nada de interessante – disse o loiro, rindo, desapontado. – Claro que, hoje em dia, preservativos podem valer mais do que dinheiro.

Era desolador ter Aiolia ao seu lado, fitando-o em silêncio. Frustrado, evitou encará-lo. O fato de não terem descoberto nenhum indício, a não ser aqueles pacotes horríveis, impedia-o de fugir e pedir auxílio à polícia. Como correr esse risco diante das evidências? Voltara à situação inicial.

Cansado de lutar contra a impotência de não saber quem era, Mac rendeu-se à intensa vontade de chorar. As lágrimas rolaram abundantes sobre suas faces. – Quem sou eu, Aiolia? Quem sou eu?

Sensibilizado com o sofrimento do jovem, Aiolia tomou-o em seus braços, sem pensar nas conseqüências. E o loiro deixou-se envolver.

- Não sei. – murmurou ele, com o rosto mergulhado nos cabelos sedosos. – Mas vamos descobrir.

Mac sentia seu corpo delicado e frágil naquele momento. Ele não fez nem um ruído sequer, mas Aiolia percebeu o tremor percorrer-lhe os músculos, agora enfraquecidos.

O tempo passava, e Mac permanecia imóvel em seus braços. Aiolia, que havia muito tempo resolvera sufocar os sentimentos ternos e afetivos tornando-se rude, via-se incapaz de consolar uma pessoa desesperada. Tinha pouca experiência no assunto. Desde a morte de Aiolos, fechara seu coração, e, para compensar, resolvera lutar contra aqueles que se aproveitam dos fracos e oprimidos para causar-lhes dor e sofrimento.

- Não... – o ruivo se surpreendeu ao notar quanto sua voz soara rouca. – Uma das melhores pessoas que conheci era um garoto de programa.

Erguendo a cabeça, Mac fitou-o. – É difícil de acreditar.

O rosto de Mac estava muito próximo ao dele. As lágrimas corriam sobre as faces rosadas, e os olhos ficaram congestionados pelo pranto. Nessas condições, o loiro não deveria parecer tão tentador. Porém, na verdade, era irresistível.

Com as costas da mão, Mac enxugou as lágrimas. Aquele gesto infantil tornou-o mais frágil. Comovido, Aiolia imaginava que ele devia ser do tipo de pessoa acostumado a esconder as fraquezas.

Deixando-se levar pela emoção, Leon nem ao menos ouviu a voz da consciência advertindo-o que tomasse cuidado. Permanecia com os braços ao redor da cintura delicada, observando-o readquirir a postura habitual. Mac possuía uma força interna admirável.

O desejo inicial de confortá-lo transformou-se em outro, mais básico. A descoberta da profissão de Mac não o fez afastar-se. Parecia não haver barreiras entre eles. Nesse instante, Aiolia não se preocupava com sua identidade; tudo o que queria era beijá-lo.

Através do olhar ansioso de Aiolia, Mac percebeu qual seria o próximo movimento. Poderia evitá-lo apenas virando o rosto. Mas não o fez. Talvez necessitasse estabelecer um contato mais íntimo com outro ser humano. Não, queria apenas unir-se àquele homem: Aiolia Leon. Sentir sua força máscula e a segurança que ele representava.

Quando os lábios se tocaram, Mac sentiu o calor e a suavidade do gesto voluptuoso. Notou a tensão contida no rosto de Aiolia, que procurava controlar os impulsos mais primitivos.

Algo vibrante surgiu em algum lugar oculto no interior de Mac. Era como abrir uma porta secreta, ignorando o que estivesse por vir.

Todos os conflitos emocionais que o ruivo tentara suprimir desapareceram. A boca sensual era doce, exótica... E perigosa demais. Aiolia não se sentia com forças para recuperar seu autocontrole. Não naquele instante. E temia nunca mais conseguir.

Foi o último fragmento de sanidade que o fez interromper o beijo e afastar-se. Sim, refletia Leon, seria muito perigoso. Se forçasse o loiro, ele fugiria. Se insistisse, ele próprio se destruiria.

Os faróis de um outro veículo se aproximando impeliu-o à ação. Ajeitando Mac no banco, Aiolia virou a chave na ignição e acelerou, como se fugisse de algum perigo iminente.

Sem dúvida, aquele belo rapaz era uma ameaça. Um malefício para sua paz de espírito e, pior ainda, para sua capacidade de raciocínio. Não podia acreditar que fora tão estúpido a ponto de parar num parque público àquela hora da noite e permitir que seus hormônios o comandassem.

Que coisa! Ele agia com menos responsabilidade que Seiya!

A melhor alternativa seria concentrar-se em afastar Mac o mais rápido possível de sua vida. Precisava esquecer que o loiro se ajustava a ele com perfeição, e a doce tentação daqueles lábios sensuais.

Depois da tempestade, a chuva transformou-se numa garoa incessante. Mac observava, absorto, as gotas batendo no carro em alta velocidade. Durante vários quilômetros, manteve-se calado. Tinha dúvidas de poder dizer algo coerente. O toque dos lábios de Aiolia permanecia vivo em sua lembrança, como se estivesse acabado de beijá-lo.

Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou os próprios lábios. Estavam um pouco inchados, sensibilizados pelo gesto impulsivo de Aiolia Leon. Ainda sentia o sangue queimar em suas veias.

Seria possível nunca ter sido beijado dessa maneira? Em algum momento de sua vida, já respondera a um toque masculino com tanta intensidade? De certo modo, o loiro duvidava disso. Era inconcebível que se esquecesse de algo tão poderoso a ponto de mobilizá-lo até as profundezas da alma.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Mac observava Aiolia. O ruivo dirigia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua expressão estava inalterada; não dava nenhuma indicação de desconforto ou abalo emocional. As luzes do painel iluminavam os traços duros e austeros de Leon, enfatizando a perigosa qualidade daquele homem. Agora, Mac não tinha mais motivos para temê-lo.

- Fale comigo, Aiolia. – pediu, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor. Ficou feliz por sua voz ter saído normal.

Olhando-o de relance, Aiolia voltou a atenção à estrada à sua frente. – O que quer que eu diga?

Como sempre, o ruivo aparentava perfeito controle das emoções. Mac mexia na alça da inútil bolsa ao seu lado. – Qualquer coisa. Já que não podemos falar sobre mim, fale-me de você.

A expressão de Aiolia tornou-se indecifrável. – O que quer saber?

- Fale-me sobre aquele homem que você acha tão especial, embora seja um... Garoto de programa.

A contragosto, Mac identificou a emoção que o dominava: o ciúme. Ciúme de um homem sem nome, sem rosto, que, apesar de ser prostituto, conquistara o coração de Aiolia Leon. – Quem é ele?

- Era. – corrigiu Aiolia, sem nenhuma emoção na voz. – Ele era meu irmão. Está morto.

Despreparado para tanto sinceridade, Mac sentiu-se envergonhado. Esperava ouvir uma história sobre um grande amor do passado, e não uma tragédia.

- Desculpe-me. Foi tolice de minha parte. Não pretendia tocar num assunto tão delicado. Queria apenas parar de pensar nos meus problemas.

- Não. – murmurou Aiolia, após um breve silêncio. – Acho que prefiro conversar a respeito dele.

O inesperado prazer por ele desejar partilhar algo íntimo, deixou o loiro surpreso. Ajeitando-se no banco, Mac virou-se para Aiolia e esperou.

- Aiolos praticamente me criou. – começou o ruivo. – Era oito anos mais velho que eu, mas não teve chance de aproveitar bem a vida depois de nossa mãe morrer. Era romântico e sonhador. Ele podia ter me abandonado num orfanato, porém não o fez. Preferiu desistir de seus sonhos por causa de um irmão que não valia o sacrifício.

O comentário foi dito sem afeição, mas Mac sentiu o peito se apertar, imaginando a tristeza de Aiolia. – Tenho certeza de que seu irmão achava que você valia o sacrifício, sim.

Aiolia fitou-o, e o loiro pôde ver a dor estampada naqueles olhos verdes.

- Talvez. Mas eu não merecia.

- Não fale assim de você mesmo, Aiolia. – o loiro replicou.

- Por quê? Não tenho necessidade de mentir para mim mesmo. Quando Aiolos precisou de mim, eu não pude ajudá-lo.

Por que se depreciava tanto? Refletiu Mac, sentindo raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, pesar pelo destino de Aiolos. Então, resolveu mudar de assunto. – Onde você cresceu?

- Nos subúrbios de Washington.

- E como vivia? Onde morava? – Nesse instante Mac não conseguia definir se estava querendo saber sobre Aiolia ou se tentava buscar algum indício de sua própria vida.

Virando a direção, Aiolia entrou na rampa que levava ao norte, pela Washington Beltway. – Eu não chamaria aquilo de viver. Era mais uma busca pela sobrevivência.

- Você fala como se fosse uma zona de guerra.

- A descrição não faz justiça. – comentou Aiolia, rindo com sarcasmo. – Pelo menos, numa zona de guerra, podem-se identificar os inimigos. De onde venho, fazíamos apenas suposições. E se errássemos, acabávamos mortos.

Pensativo, Mac refletia a respeito daquelas palavras. Durante o curto espaço de tempo, imagens indefinidas surgiram. Mas não havia nada de familiar no que lhe dizia. Teria ele vivido numa região semelhante? – Então, por que não se mudaram, você e Aiolos?

- Não tínhamos para onde ir. Ao menos conhecíamos as pessoas, sabíamos do que precisávamos e como nos defender.

- Não tinham parentes? – Mac pareceu curioso.

- Creio que não. Na verdade, ninguém apareceu para nos ajudar.

Mac imaginava a difícil infância de Aiolia, comparando-a à situação angustiante e sem rumo que enfrentava naquele momento. – E o Serviço Social?

- Impossível. Aiolos sabia que seríamos separados se uma assistente social nos encontrasse.

Sentindo um súbito arrepio, Mac cruzou os braços para se aquecer. – De que vocês viviam?

- Aiolos arranjou um emprego. – O rosto de Aiolia era iluminado, de quando em quando, pelos carros da rodovia. – Ele trabalhava como garçom. Foi uma boa época.

Curioso, Mac indagou: – O que tinha de tão especial nessa época?

- Comida extra. – disse Aiolia. – Aiolos trazia para casa as sobras da lanchonete. Às vezes, até as sobremesas. – Balançou a cabeça e sorriu. – Eram deliciosas, para quem não tinha o que comer.

Imaginar que Aiolia, um homem controlado e contido, tivesse vivido uma infância tão simples e humilde, emocionou o coração vulnerável de Mac. – Quantos anos tinha Aiolos quando seus pais morreram?

- Dezesseis. Idade suficiente para abandonar a escolar e arrumar trabalho.

Dezesseis. Jovem demais para cuidar de uma criança. Nessa idade, ele devia se preocupar com festas, namorados ou roupas de moda.

Uma lembrança inédita passou como um raio pela mente de Mac. Era uma escadaria curva de uma mansão. Mas não era algo prazeroso de se lembrar, ponderava ele, punindo-se diante daquela imagem ostensiva. Tentou visualizar a cena, porém não conseguiu alcançá-la na obscuridade dos pensamentos.

- Sendo assim, você tinha uns oito ou nove anos certo? – talvez se o loiro o mantivesse falando, as recordações voltassem com mais detalhes.

- Certo. Muito jovem para precisar de ajuda. Velho demais para me meter em encrencas. – O canto dos lábios de Aiolia se curvaram num sorriso melancólico. – Eu aprontava poucas e boas mas Olos nem sempre se zangava. – Seus dedos apertaram a direção. – Só havia uma regra que ele fazia questão de salientar: nada de drogas.

- E essa você não ousou infringir. – Mac sussurrou.

Por um instante, Aiolia fitou-o, antes de olhar para a frente. – Não tenha tanta certeza. Isso ainda pode lhe trazer problemas.

Um aviso enigmático de um homem enigmático.

- Se você cresce no meio das drogas, vendo as conseqüências do consumo entre seus amigos, na comunidade e nas pessoas que ama... – Aiolia se deteve. Em geral procura não infringir essa regra. Mas Aiolos não o fez.

A abrupta revelação pegou Mac de surpresa. – Oh, meu Zeus! Por quê?

Aiolia não respondeu de imediato, e Mac se deu conta de que estavam indo em direção aos subúrbios onde ele crescera.

- Aiolos sonhava com uma vida melhor para nós dois. Ele soube de um programa especializado em ensinar algum ofício útil a homens e mulheres... Em desvantagem social. Então, resolveu se matricular.

- Parece-me uma atitude coerente da parte dele.

- Depende.

- Do que?

O rosto de Aiolia tornou-se tenso. – As pessoas que organizavam o programa estavam interessados em se ajudar.

- Creio que não entendi. – confessou Mac. – quem dirigia o programa?

- Um grupo de voluntárias que não sabiam como utilizar seu tempo livre. Elas trabalhavam algumas horas por semana, tentando resolver os problemas dos menos afortunados, apenas para aliviar suas consciências. Desconheciam a nossa realidade, droga!

A expressão de Aiolia transformou-se em revolta e amargura. – Estavam se metendo em algo que não podia compreender. Não davam a mínima para as necessidades de Aiolos. Prometeram-lhe dinheiro e vida nova, longe das favelas. Ele acreditou nessas promessas. Ele e várias outras pessoas. – A voz de Aiolia tornou-se suave. – Aiolos era lindo e talentoso. Mas muito ingênuo.

- E qual era o problema? – Mac estava confuso.

De súbito, Aiolia lançou-lhe um olhar, dizendo que ninguém podia se dar ao luxo de ser ingênuo. – Uma das voluntárias, uma mulher chamada Saori, tornou-se amiga de Aiolos.Saoriera do tipo que andava na alta sociedade. – Leon disse aquela frase com desprezo.

- Como é uma pessoa que anda na alta sociedade? – Mac ainda estava extremamente curioso.

- Alguém que não sabe o que é dormir com fome e frio e que não se preocupa com o pagamento do aluguel de um lugar infestado de ratos e sujeira. Alguém que se sente culpado por possuir as vantagens e luxos que o dinheiro proporciona. Portanto, para amenizar sua consciência, essa pessoa se mete num lugar que não lhe pertence.

- E Saori se encaixa nessa descrição?

- Ela achava que, ao ajudar "os menos afortunados", estaria cumprindo sua obrigação social. Saori trabalhava com moda, e isso fascinava Aiolos.

Mac gelou. De repente, viu-se vestido num traje de banho, posando para dúzias de câmeras fotográficas. _"Isso mesmo, querido"_, ecoava uma voz em sua lembrança, enquanto ouvia o ruído das câmeras. _"Mostre-me aquele sorriso lindo. Dê tudo de si"_.

Mesmo num lapso de memória, Mac não gostou daquela voz estridente. Intrigado, voltou a atenção para Aiolia. A força com que ele segurava a direção alertou o loiro para o conteúdo de suas palavras.

- Saori fez de Aiolos o seu bichinho de estimação. – prosseguia Aiolia. – Ela alimentou o interesse de meu irmão em ser modelo. Olos levava jeito, na verdade. Saori arranjou-lhe um emprego e apresentou-o nos melhores clubes da cidade. Para alguém como meu irmão, essa nova vida era deslumbrante.

Mas uma vez, Mac sentiu um traço de familiaridade.

- No entanto, Olos não conseguiu lidar com esse novo mundo. A vida luxuosa era muito tentadora. E ele quebrou a regra número um, ou seja, envolveu-se com drogas.

- Mas por quê? – indagou Mac, tentando compreender o que levou o jovem a perder a oportunidade de sucesso dessa maneira.

- Todos consumiam drogas. Quantas vezes já não vimos pessoas se submetendo a tudo para pertencer a um determinado grupo? Aiolos queria participar dessa dança. Quando Saori descobriu o problema de meu irmão, abandonou-o à mercê da própria sorte. O vício de Olos era caro, e ele não tinha como sustentá-lo. Não consegui ajudá-lo...

- Oh, Aiolia. O que poderia ter feito? Quantos anos tinha? – Mac imaginava o sofrimento do pobre menino querendo impedir uma tragédia, carregando o pesado fardo de proteger o irmão mais velho dele mesmo.

- Doze ou treze. Mas meu irmão não serve com desculpa. – Os olhos de Aiolia mostravam angústia. – Ele encontrou o meio mais rápido de conseguir dinheiro.

- Como? – pressionou Mac, sem querer ouvir, mas sabendo que o ruivo precisava desabafar.

- Ele vendeu o próprio corpo.

Havia desgosto e raiva naquela frase. Teria o loiro feito algo semelhante com um ente querido? Sendo testemunha do que acontecera a Aiolia, Mac não poderia viver sabendo ter passado por algo parecido.

- Oh, sinto muito, Aiolia...

- Eu também. – concordou o ruivo, com a mais pura sinceridade.

- Por que ainda está aqui? Por que não saiu dos subúrbios assim que pôde?

- Simples. – disse ele. – Meus negócios estão aqui.

De soslaio, Aiolia olhou para Mac. Ele permanecia quieto, sentado ao seu lado. Seria um alívio quando chegassem à casa de Shaka. Aliás, qualquer ruído que interrompesse o silêncio abismal entre eles seria bem-vindo.

O que acontecia com ele, afinal? Revelou fatos de sua intimidade que jamais revelara a pessoa alguma. Nem mesmo a Shaka, seu grande amigo. Mac fora a primeira pessoa, em anos, capaz de fazê-lo quebrar as próprias regras. E não só uma vez, mas duas.

Com relação ao beijo, não havia desculpa. Afinal, além de lindo, Mac era sensual. Seu corpo respondeu na hora ao lembrar-se daquela união arrebatadora. Ora, Aiolia tinha as mesmas necessidades que qualquer ser humano normal, e havia séculos que homem algum entrava em sua vida.

Contudo, revelar seus segredos mais íntimos fora uma atitude estúpida. Sabia o perigo de tal abertura. Um homem jamais conheceria os inimigos à primeira vista. E Aiolia aprendera essa lição do modo mais doloroso.

No fundo, compreendia as razões de Mac, o pedido desesperado de uma conversa, uma súplica que não pôde desprezar. O pobre homem precisava distrair-se; os olhos azuis o obrigaram a satisfazê-lo. Existia sedução e mistério em conversar com alguém sem memória.

Ou seria o ouvinte, Mac, que o seduzia? Ele mostrou-se bastante interessado no assunto. Mas havia algo mais. Mac soube como fazer as perguntas, como incentivá-lo a revelar as informações mais secretas sobre si mesmo. E detinha-se em silêncio nos momentos exatos.

Abrir-se com Mac não era igual a conversar com um estranho. Era confortador. E perturbador também.

Sim, Mac era um bom profissional. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil afastar-se dele.

Mac aguardou, paciente, até chegarem à casa de Shaka para romper o silêncio. Ao entrarem, ele fitou o outro. Aiolia estava bem próximo.

- Obrigado pelo que fez por mim esta noite. – o loiro tentou sorrir, mas o desapontamento prevaleceu. – Embora tenha sido uma perda de tempo.

- Não foi perda de tempo. Até a informação mais ínfima pode ser útil.

- Tive alguns clarões de memória, mas não fizeram sentido. Sinto-me desencorajado. Está tão fora do meu alcance ao mesmo tempo... – Mac deu um suspiro cansado.

- Dê um tempo.

Por que ele não o encorajava? Melhor ainda, não o ajudava a examinar as rápidas recordações que teve a fim de acrescentar maiores informações?

Mesmo sabendo que aquela situação o afastava da operação com Carlo, Aiolia não poderia forçá-lo a se apressar. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, Mac dera tudo de si. Não queria pressioná-lo.

Por mais que a razão pedisse para manter-se afastado, Aiolia não pôde resistir e tocou uma mecha dos cabelos de Mac. Parecia uma fita de seda pura entre seus dedos. Precisou de muito boa vontade para não mergulhar as mãos naquele manto dourado e brilhante.

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Mac encarou-o, determinado. Aiolia jamais vira olhos tão azuis como aqueles. Pareciam penetrar um lado de sua alma que insistia em esconder.

Um olhar como esse, direto e sem dissimulações, poderia levá-lo a crer que Mac nunca fora um garoto de programa, independente das evidências. Isso se Aiolia se permitisse acreditar.

- Foram apenas dois dias. – Leon ensaiou um sorriso e afastou-se. – Por que a pressa? Estou começando apensar que você não gosta da minha companhia.

Mostrando-se surpreso, Mac expressou um sorriso luminoso, embora seus olhos não correspondessem. – Como posso não apreciar a companhia de um anfitrião tão charmoso?

Leon soltou uma gargalhada, mas logo sua consciência o repreendeu. Ele via centenas de sorrisos iguais àquele quando caminhava nas ruas. Homens de vida fácil nunca o interessaram antes. Aiolia seguia uma política: ele os deixa em paz, e eles o deixavam em paz.

Apesar um o preocupara: seu irmão. O problema era que os sentimentos despertados por Mac eram perturbadores. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria o alívio por não encontrar nada de útil naquela ruela.

Na realidade, ele não queria que Mac desaparecesse de sua vida. Mas atitudes honestas desse tipo poderiam se transformar num pesadelo insuportável.

- Hora de dormir, Apolo. Você pode se instalar no quarto de Shaka.

Mac fitou-o, curioso. – Mas onde você vai dormir?

- Quer que eu me junte a você? – Aiolia percebeu a confusão aumentar e regozijou-se por isso.

Ao menos, aquela pergunta indiscreta os deixava em pé de igualdade. Por que um prostituto, mesmo sofrendo de amnésia, se incomodaria com uma brincadeira?

- Não. – respondeu o loiro, de imediato. – Estou oferecendo o quarto a você.

- Bem... – disse o ruivo, fitando-o de cima a baixo. – Essa oferta não me parece muito tentadora. Vá descansar. Amanhã conversaremos.

Pela expressão daquele lindo rosto, Aiolia pensou que Mac iria discutir. Aliás, adoraria se o fizesse. Assim, poderia queimar o excesso de energia transbordando em suas veias.

No entanto, não tivera essa sorte. Após alguns momentos de reflexão, Mac concordou:

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo. Boa noite.

- Certo. – resmungou Aiolia, vendo-o subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

Apesar das finas paredes que os separavam, ele pôde escutar os movimentos constantes no quarto. Esperava que Mac conseguisse dormir, já que ele mesmo não poderia.

_Continua..._

_Oi para todas! Dessa vez eu demorei mais do que deveria né? Hihihihi. Eu deveria mesmo me dedicar mais aos meus fics, ando muito desleixada ultimamente, até porque o msn me atrapalha. É difícil teclar e escrever ao mesmo tempo. Acontece muitas vezes de eu ter de falar pra todo mundo parar de falar comigo só pra eu poder me concentrar no fic e muitas pessoas ficam até chateadas quando eu não dou atenção ¬¬ Isso compromete muito os meus 3 fics que tenho para atualizar, mas vou tentar ao máximo atualizar o próximo capítulo com mais rapidez. TT. Um abraço a todos!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à: P-Shurete, Litha-chan, Mad Neko Maid, Saga de Pijama, Dea, Prajna Alaya, mfm2885, Youko Estressada, Virgo no Áries, Kiara Sallkys, Margarida, Bia, Graziele e à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem._

_Beijos da Muk-chan \o/ e não se esqueçam._

_**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_


	7. Chapter 7

Conseqüências

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**7**

Na manhã seguinte, o som de uma calorosa discussão entre Aiolia e Seiya chamou a atenção de Mac. Com intenção de espionar o que se passava, desceu as escadas no mais absoluto silêncio. Embora reprovasse essa atitude, não conteve a curiosidade e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, local propício para ouvir o que falavam sem parecer bisbilhoteiro.

Durante as longas horas de insônia na noite anterior, decidira fugir daquele homem envolvente, capaz de despertar os desejos mais primitivos de sua essência. Seria arriscado continuar próximo a Aiolia Leon, pois reconhecia sua fraqueza diante da forte atração que ele provocava. Talvez essa discussão fosse oportuna...

- Não pode me dizer o que fazer! Você não é meu pai! – esbravejava Seiya.

Mac imaginava se a mágoa contida naquelas palavras feriam Aiolia tanto quanto o feriam.

- Não sou sua propriedade, Aiolia. Você não é nada para mim!

A raiva de Aiolia ecoou na cozinha, embora ele falasse baixo.

- Tem razão.

- Então? – Seiya fez diminuir a intensidade da voz. – Por que continua insistindo?

- Porque já estive em situações semelhantes. Porque não quero vê-lo cometer erros estúpidos que poderão lhe causar danos irreparáveis.

- Ah, não me venha com essa história. Você nunca me entendeu. – o garoto grunhiu?

- Não mesmo?

- Não! – exclamou Seiya. – Adultos nunca entendem.

- Talvez. Mas isso não muda o fato – Aiolia escolhia bem as palavras. – de que você deve se manter afastado daqueles punks.

Após o ultimato, Aiolia saiu da cozinha, quase esbarrando em Mac. Ele não parou até chegar à porta da rua.

- Fique de olho nele – ordenou ao loiro. – Preciso tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Mac resolveu esperar o momento certo para fazer o mesmo, assim que o caminho estivesse livre. Mas não poderia deixar o pobre Seiya sozinho. Não porque Aiolia o pedira, ou melhor, ordenara, mas sim porque o garoto devia estar precisando de um amigo nessa hora conflitante. Resignado, o loiro entrou na cozinha.

Seiya estava sentado numa cadeira, com os braços apoiados no encosto. Ao ver Mac, soltou um suspiro de desânimo.

- Ele não me entende...

- Quer conversar a respeito?

Ótimo, pensou o loiro. Era sua oportunidade de fugir e, em vez disso, preferiu ficar e consolar Seiya. Ninguém em sã consciência conseguiria argumentar com um adolescente. Bem, ponderava Mac, Seiya não era um adolescente comum, e sim o protegido do homem que apesar dos pesares, lhe dera acolhida e mostrava-se empenhado em ajudá-lo.

- Aiolia não gosta dos meus amigos. Eu poderia acatá-lo. – completou o rapaz, com raiva. – se essa decisão não incluísse Shiryu.

- Quer tomar café? – ofereceu Mac, abrindo a geladeira.

- Não... obrigado. Ainda tem refrigerante?

"Boa idéia" concordou Mac em pensamento. Pegou as duas ultimas garrafas e sentou-se diante de Seiya.

- Quem é Shiryu?

- Um amigo. – Ele abriu a garrafa e tomou um longo gole.

- Uma namorada? – Mac estava curioso.

- Mais ou menos. – O rosto de Seiya corou.

Ele era um rapaz comum, não muito feio, mas também não era bonito demais. Tinha as pernas fortes e os braços longos. O corpo de Seiya começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de masculinidade. Os olhos castanhos, grandes e expressivos, contrastando com a pele morena, davam-lhe um aspecto interessante e até mesmo atraente.

Talvez Aiolia tivesse sido atraente quando adolescente. E como Aiolia, Seiya iria se transformar num grande conquistador. Se já não o fosse.

- E Aiolia não o aprova, certo? Era sobre isso que estavam discutindo? – o loiro perguntou ainda de forma curiosa.

- Ele está sempre brigando comigo. – o garoto suspirou.

- Talvez porque se importe com você. – Arriscou Mac.

- Aiolia não aprova nada do que eu faço. – resmungou Seiya.

- Pode ser que ele entenda você, sim. – Por que insistia em tentar convencer o garoto de que Aiolia não era tão ruim? Como podia saber? No fundo, Mac tinha certeza da sinceridade de Leon.

- Aiolia não dá uma folga a Shiryu – prosseguiu Seiya. – Eu gosto dele. O problema é que Shiryu está na gangue errada.

Depois de abrir o refrigerante, Mac despejou o conteúdo no copo.

- Você pertence à mesma gangue?

- Claro. Assim, posso ficar de olho nele, entende? – suspirou.

- Ah, sim. E por que é tão importante ficar de olho nele? – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Shiryu é muito apetitoso, e os rapazes... bem, eles abusam, às vezes.

- Você gosta mesmo desse garoto, não? – Mac sorriu de leve.

Embora tentasse disfarçar o constrangimento tomou conta do rapaz.

- Gosto. Mas não consigo imaginar do que _ele_ gosta num homem.

- Posso lhe garantir que ele não aprecia ser chamado de "apetitoso".

- Acha mesmo? – o garoto ficou mudo por um instante – Então do que ele deve gostar? Você também é apeti... Quero dizer... – Seiya fitou-o com seriedade. – Pode me ensinar a fazer?

- Quer que eu o ajude a aproximar-se dele? Ou deseja o meu apoio para enfrentar Aiolia?

- A segunda pergunta significa que não vou gostar do que vai me dizer, certo? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É provável!

Seiya suspirou, pensativo. – Diga-me como posso me aproximar de Shiryu.

- Ótimo. – Mac sentiu um forte ímpeto de acariciar os cabelos rebeldes de Seiya, mas desistiu. Afinal, o garoto consideraria tal gesto um insulto. – O mais importante é mostrar-lhe respeito.

- Ah, eu sabia! – vociferou ele. – Você fala como Aiolia.

- E isso é ruim? – Mac não vacilou. Manteve-se firme para enfrentá-lo. Porém, Seiya acalmou-se em seguida.

- Não é tão ruim. – Ele deu de ombros. – Aiolia não entende o meu lado.

Apesar de toda a animosidade entre Seiya e Aiolia, Mac sentiu o forte laço afetivo que os unia. O adolescente queria agradá-lo a todo custo.

- Não sei não, Seiya. Tente ser mais compreensivo com ele – sugeriu, visualizando o homem enigmático que possuía um talento especial para resolver problemas. – Aiolia tem motivos para se preocupar com você?

- Como assim?

- Esses rapazes estão envolvidos em alguma coisa ilegal? – observando o garoto tomar outro gole de refrigerante, Mac reconheceu no ato a velha tática de retardar um assunto complicado.

- Talvez. – Era a resposta mais verdadeira que um garoto poderia dar quando sob pressão.

- Você vai se explicar melhor ou devo usar minha imaginação? – Mac sorriu de canto.

- Não faça isso – disse ele, de forma enfática. – Os adultos têm mania de exagerar. Você já deve ter visto essas transações.

- Ah! – Mac exclamou.

- Mas não todas – o garoto acrescentou.

O termo "transações" era comum entre gangues e consumidores de droga. Mac conteve o medo. – Do que estamos falando afinal?

Cauteloso, o garoto encarou o loiro sem responder.

- Tudo bem, você não gostou da pergunta. Vamos tentar outra: a que grupopertence, Seiya? Àqueles que fazem "transações" ... Ou àqueles que não fazem?

- Não sou louco – respondeu ele, defendendo-se com aparente maturidade. – Sei ficar distante desse lixo.

- Muito esperto – O loiro estava surpreso e aliviado com aquela resposta. Envolver-se na vida pessoal de Seiya não era de bom senso, pois já tinha problemas demais.

- Shiryu está limpo. Por enquanto. – Havia apreensão no rosto de Seiya.

Qual seria o próximo passo?, refletia Mac. Seiya pedia a ajuda de um garoto de programa experiente...

- Diga a Shiryu para se manter longe das drogas se quiser continuar vivo. – Deu outro gole no refrigerante. – Se for tão esperto quanto é bonito, ele lhe pedirá que faça o mesmo.

- Todos entram nessa transação quando querem se mostrar interessantes. – o garoto suspirou.

- Não, Seiya. Só os idiotas o fazem. – o loiro disse com firmeza.

- É o que Aiolia sempre diz.

- Talvez você devesse ouvi-lo de vez em quando.

- Por quê? – indagou, num tom de desafio.

- Porque ele se importa com o que acontece a você. – repetiu Mac. – Senão por que motivo o faria?

- Aiolia não precisa de ninguém. Se eu desaparecesse, ele nem notaria.

- Aí é que você se engana – corrigiu Mac num tom amigável, sabendo estar se metendo em assunto delicado. – Acho que Aiolia precisa de seu afeto.

Um brilho de esperança surgiu no rosto de Seiya, mas logo ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- De qualquer maneira, não desapareça ainda, por favor – pediu o loiro. – Pode pensar que Aiolia não precisa de você, mas eu preciso, e muito.

- Não precisa de mim. – Seiya mostrava-se zombeteiro. – Você tem Aiolia.

- Sei disso. Então acredita que existam vantagens em tê-lo por perto?

- Aiolia sabe como cuidar dos negócios.

Sobressaltado, Mac sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Aiolia dissera algo semelhante na noite anterior: "Meus negócios estão aqui". Qual era o significado disso? Que tipo de negócios? Por que ele se mostrava tão misterioso? Os segredos de Aiolia aumentavam as suspeitas de Mac.

Estaria ele envolvido em algo ilegal? Mas não fazia sentido, esse hipótese estava descartada. Depois do que Aiolia lhe confidenciara, seria impossível estar metido em tráfico de drogas.

Contudo, se estivesse, por que tanta preocupação com Seiya? De um modo inexplicável, Mac acreditava que traficantes nem sempre consumiam o próprio veneno. Pensamentos contraditórios resvalavam por sua mente. Nada relacionado** à** Aiolia Leon fazia sentido. Ele era mesmo um enigma!

- Bem, no momento, preciso de toda a ajuda possível.

- Que tipo de ajuda? – perguntou Seiya.

- Não sei quem sou. – respondeu o loiro, esboçando um breve sorriso. – ou de onde venho. Quero descobrir minha identidade, mas não tenho uma pista pela qual começar.

Durante segundos, Seiya refletiu sobre a validade daquelas palavras. Depois aceitou-as como verdadeiras.

- Por isso Aiolia faz tantas perguntas. – concluiu o garoto. – Deve ser interessante não se lembrar de nada.

Era o mesmo comentário que Aiolia fizera.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ora, você não precisa pensar na solidão, e esquece de todas as coisas ruins.

Parecia triste e filosófico ao mesmo tempo.

- Existem muitas coisas ruins em sua vida, Seiya?

- Depende do ângulo de que se olha. Não saber quem é lhe faz mal?

- Sim e não, mas me assusta. – Mac cruzou os braços, pensativo. – E é muito solitário... Como se você não existisse. Sinto-me como um fantasma, sem ninguém no mundo que goste de mim, entende?

- Entendo. – Seiya falava com seriedade. – Muitas pessoas que vivem por aqui sabem o que é estar só e com medo. Por isso as gangues têm tanto poder. – Parou de forma abrupta, como se tivesse dito algo proibido. – Bem, alguns, eu acho. – Jogou a garrafa vazia no lixo.

Havia algo estranho que Mac não conseguiu compreender.

- Gangues? O que quer dizer?

Andando pela cozinha, Seiya parecia um animal enjaulado.

- As gangues são como uma família. Existem muitas crianças que não têm ninguém, e esses grupos tomam conta delas. Mas, quando isso acontece, é um caminho sem volta. A única maneira de escapar é morrendo.

A revelação do rapaz, feita de modo casual, provocou tanto espanto que Mac engasgou com o refrigerante.

- Você está nessa condição? – perguntou, dissimulando sua apreensão.

A expressão nos olhos de Seiya não era comum a pessoas de apenas quinze ou dezesseis anos.

- Ninguém manda em mim – declarou, com raiva.

Nesse instante, Mac não questionou o súbito alívio que sentiu. Nem se espantou com a postura independente do garoto. Assim como Aiolia, Seiya já se tornara um ser solitário e aprendera a esconder seus sentimentos mais profundos. Exceto para Shiryu e Aiolia.

- Então, o que o perturba? – perguntou Mac, tentando abafar a intensa dor no peito.

- Shiryu. Ele vai acabar se dando mal, se continuar assim. – Seiya soltou um suspiro. – Esquecerei os conselhos de Aiolia e tomarei conta dele.

- Já disse a Aiolia o quanto gosta desse rapaz?

- Ele não me escutaria. Costuma gritar e depois ir embora. – o garoto respondeu desanimado.

Sendo jovem e sagaz como Seiya, Mac sabia que ordens ou pedidos não resolveriam a situação desse rapaz meio homem, meio criança. Restava-lhe ser cauteloso e persuasivo.

- Não seria inteligente cometer os mesmos erros que você tenta impedir que Shiryu cometa. Muito menos provocar a ira de Aiolia.

- Não se preocupe com isso – resmungou Seiya, mostrando que não desejava tocar no assunto. – Se Aiolia não o ajudar, eu o ajudarei.

A inesperada resolução do garoto emocionou o loiro. Mais uma vez, impressionou-se com a maturidade do adolescente. Mac continha as lágrimas que lhe ofuscavam a visão.

- Obrigado, Seiya. – E tocou-lhe o braço, ignorando uma possível reação agressiva do rapaz.

No entanto, o outro não se afastou. Pareceu até gostar do carinho.

Um barulho no corredor chamou a atenção de Mac. Olhando naquela direção, viu Aiolia observando-os parado à porta. Ele não deu a menor pista do quanto ouvira da conversa, muito menos do que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Essa conversa está aberta a todos ou devo voltar mais tarde? – o ruivo entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira, sem esperar pela resposta. Descobrindo que acabaram**-se** os refrigerantes, puxou a cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de Mac.

Aiolia estava tão próximo que Mac pôde sentir o aroma de sabonete e das roupas limpas. Devia ter se banhado havia pouco, embora ele não tivesse ouvido o barulho do chuveiro. Os cabelos ruivos ainda estavam úmidos e, apesar do clima frio, ele trocara a habitual calça jeans por bermuda e camiseta. Os músculos dos braços e ombros indicavam uma constante e intensa atividade física.

Com um sorriso cínico, Aiolia observou o copo de refrigerante sobre a mesa.

- Importa-se? – perguntou a Mac, pegando a garrafa e servindo-se da bebida.

Ao vê-lo colocar os lábios naquele copo, Mac sentiu um choque revelador. O gesto foi simples e inocente. Aiolia estava com sede e a bebida poderia aliviá-lo. Os músculos do pescoço moviam-se a cada gole. Imaginou-se sendo tragado por ele, do mesmo modo como absorvia o refrigerante.

Temendo ser descoberto, virou o rosto.

Aiolia terminou sua bebida e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. O ruído grave assustou o loiro, e ele voltou a fitar Leon.

- Que tal um jogo de basquete? – perguntou Aiolia.

Seiya foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Eu topo! – O desentendimento de ambos pareceu se diluir nesse momento. – Apenas diga onde e quando.

- E você? – Leon virou-se para Mac. – Não quer assistir?

- Assistir?! – exclamou – Quero é jogar.

Nesse minuto, a possibilidade de fazer algum esforço físico agradou o loiro. Depois de passar três dias em estado de pura ansiedade, necessitava de movimentos, tanto quanto de alimento.

- Tem certeza de que seu ferimento na cabeça pode suportar o exercício? – Aiolia parecia surpreso com sua atitude.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Já estou bem. – Mas, de repente, o loiro ficou receoso. – Será que é seguro?

- Já falhei com você alguma vez?

Outra pergunta como resposta. Porém havia algo mais profundo naquela fala, mas Mac não se deu ao trabalho de analisar.

- Posso estar caindo numa armadilha. – disse, tentando amenizar a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis sobre si. - Já que não tenho certeza se consigo jogar.

Numa atitude de conspiração, Aiolia olhou para Seiya.

- Tudo bem – assegurou. – Ficaremos felizes em dar-lhe alguns pontos de vantagem. Não é, Seiya?

- Claro – concordou o garoto, rindo. – Siga as nossas jogadas, e tudo vai dar certo.

- Não vou desapontá-los.

Mac vestiu uma calça de malha, de Shaka, juntou-se aos rapazes, e partiram rumo a outro bairro, não muito longe da residência onde se hospedavam.

Era uma área quase deserta, apresentado os primeiros sinais de desenvolvimento. Uma casa aqui e ali já havia sido restaurada e pintada. Mac sentiu-se contente, como se aquelas recentes reformas trouxessem consigo um pouco de esperança.

A quadra de basquete ficava num velho galpão abandonado. O chão de cimento estava gasto devido aos anos de uso, mas servia bem para, pelo menos, uma hora de exercícios intensos.

Ver Mac participando de uma partida esportiva foi uma grande surpresa para Aiolia. Enquanto enxugava o suor que lhe umedecia a testa, examinava o loiro atirando-se nos lances com garra. Seu único objetivo era vencer. E também não parecia atemorizado quando ele e Seiya tornavam-se mais agressivos na defesa ou no ataque. Não havia dúvidas de que Mac sabia jogar basquete.

Durante os dribles, Aiolia o observava movendo-se pela quadra com extrema agilidade até conseguir arremessar a bola na cesta. O belo rosto iluminava-se com a vitória, mas o loiro não demonstrava ter consciência de seu desempenho. Algumas mechas de cabelo caíam-lhe sobre as faces, soltando-se da fivela que os prendia. A transpiração escorria sobre os ombros delicados, umedecendo a camiseta.

O tecido de algodão, molhando de suor, colou-se na pele, projetando as curvas do corpo esguio. Aiolia gemeu em silêncio. O desejo de percorrer aquelas curvas para descobrir se ele era tão delicioso quando se mostrava foi quase insuportável.

Seria Mac capaz de fazer amor com o mesmo abandono e prazer que dedicava ao jogo?

A idéia surgiu de repente, e o corpo de Aiolia respondeu de imediato ao desejo. Considerando a situação em que se encontrava, era melhor controlar-se antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Aiolia! – gritou Seiya, enquanto Mac se colocava em posição de ataque. – Preste atenção, senão ele vai nos derrotar!

- Estou com ele – assegurou o ruivo, voltando a atenção ao jogo.

Mac soltou uma gargalhada irônica, que se propagou entre as paredes velhas do galpão. Ele já iniciava o próximo lance quando as portas se abriram e um homem enorme e musculoso invadiu a quadra.

Atemorizado, Mac interrompeu a jogada, deixando a bola cair e rolar até os pés do corpulento intruso. Ele se abaixou e pegou-a, batendo-a no chão duas vezes.

- O que temos aqui? – A voz grave e alta completava a aparência hostil do desconhecido.

Devagar, Mac aproximou-se de Seiya, colocando-se à frente dele numa posição protetora. Aquela reação automática de defesa em relação a um garoto estranho tocou o coração de Aiolia. Entretanto, deixou-o também zangado.

Que homem maluco! Nem considerava a possibilidade de se colocar em perigo com aquela atitude impensada? Além disso, Seiya já havia aprendido a se defender.

Mas o loiro era uma boa pessoa, isso não se contestava. Em situações difíceis, Aiolia ficaria grato se tivesse alguém com os sentidos aguçados de Mac para ajudá-lo. Mesmo assim, parte dele questionava-se sobre a origem de tanta experiência.

Aproximando-se, Aiolia tocou-lhe o braço. Os músculos de Mac retesaram-se, como se ele estivesse pronto para entrar em ação.

- Tente não agir por instinto – falou o ruivo, em voz baixa.

Esse não era a primeira vez que Aiolia o censurava. Mac não sabia se ficava aliviado ou zangado com o humor sarcástico escondido naquela ordem. De qualquer maneira, o loiro relaxou, mas manteve os sentidos alertas.

- Vá com calma, Aldebaran. – disse Aiolia, levando Mac para perto do recém-chegado. – Assim você assusta o nosso convidado.

Enquanto ele falava o rosto do homem iluminou-se com um sorriso.

- Olia, meu irmão – ele jogou a bola para o garoto. – Ei, Seiya. Já era hora de vocês dois aparecerem.

Seiya murmurou um cumprimento e correu, batendo a bola no chão até a cesta na extremidade da quadra.

- Resolvemos disputar algumas partidas - informou Aiolia – Espero que não se importe.

- Vocês não bem-vindos a qualquer hora, Aiolia. Ouvi barulho e vim ver quem eram os responsáveis. – explicou o estranho.

- Mac, esse é Aldebaran Taurus. Deba, esse é Mac. – apresentou Aiolia. – Ele é o pastor da igreja velha aqui do bairro.

_Pastor?_ Mac observou-o dos pés à cabeça. Suas vestes eram de cidadão comum, o porte exagerado assemelhando-o mais a um gigante que a um clérigo.

- Reverendo Taurus – cumprimentou Mac, mostrando incredulidade na voz.

O olhar de Aldebaran era gentil, mas deixava transparecer uma profunda tristeza.

- Não somos formais por aqui, Mac – disse ele, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Então, por favor, chame-me de Aldebaran, ou Deba. Bem-vindo ao bairro.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo... Deba. – Apertaram-se as mãos, e Mac olhou, interrogativo, para Aiolia. – Ele não me disse que o velho galpão pertencia à igreja. Agora entendo por que afirmou ser um lugar seguro.

- Hoje em dia é mais seguro do que antes. Bem, preciso retornar ao trabalho. –Aldebaran voltou-se para o ruivo com ar preocupado. – Onde foi que vocês dois se meteram?

Mac ia começar a explicar, porém Aiolia segurou-o pelo braço, impondo-lhe silêncio.

- É uma longa história.

- Sou bom para ouvir longas histórias. E problemas – acrescentou o pastor, após um segundo de reflexão.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Aiolia. **-** Talvez mais tarde.

- Como quiser. – Aldebaran pareceu aceitar a recusa com naturalidade. – Já que não posso ajudá-lo, talvez você possa me dar uma mão.

- De que tipo de ajuda está falando?

O tom de voz do pastor tornou-se sutil e persuasivo.

- É apenas um pequeno projeto.

- Ah, é? Se bem me lembro, na última vez que me pediu para ajudá-lo num "pequeno projeto", fiquei de cama quase uma semana com dor nas costas.

- Dessa vez, não será tão difícil assim – garantiu Aldebaran. – Quero colocar algumas pedras no caminho que percorre o jardim da casa paroquial.

Soltando um suspiro, Aiolia olhou para Mac.

- Essa tarefa pode levar um bom tempo. – murmurou ele – ou talvez não. Tudo bem para você?

- Não tenho pressa nenhuma, Aiolia. Posso ajudá-los?

- Cuidado – advertiu Aiolia. – Quando Deba encontra alguém bem intencionado, ele considera a oferta um compromisso.

- Não me descreva como se eu fosse um senhor de escravos, Olia. Acabei de conhecer Mac, e nem sonharia em pedir-lhe auxílio.

- Certo. Não o deixe enganá-lo, Mac. – avisou Aiolia. – É esse jeito inocente que nos envolve todas as vezes.

As faces de Aldebaran coraram, e Mac não conseguiu conter a risada. Não tinha dúvidas de que o pastor adorava impor suas vontades do modo mais sedutor possível.

- Não se preocupe. Vou ficar atento. – o loiro afirmou, por fim.

- Deus o abençoe, meu filho – proclamou Aldebaran, tentando mostrar-se ofendido.

Aiolia apenas olhou para o alto, suspirando, cansado.

Deixando Seiya ainda jogando, Aldebaran conduziu Aiolia e Mac a um pequeno escritório, cuja porta se abria para um jardim privativo. Em poucos minutos, ele instruiu o casal e se retirou. O ruído do tráfego nas ruas chegava ao local, lembrando-os de que havia o mundo real à sua volta.

De repente, Mac se deu conta de que a camiseta, encharcava pelo suor, grudava em sua pele, denunciando o formato de seu corpo. Com a barra do tecido enxugou as gotas do rosto.

De uma mochila, que ele não havia notado, Aiolia pegou uma toalha e entregou-lhe.

- Obrigado. – Mac enxugou as faces - Está sempre preparado para qualquer eventualidade, não é, Aiolia?

Por alguns instantes, Aiolia fitou o loiro, absorvido.

- Nem sempre – disse, por fim. – Eu não estava preparado para você.

Sem olhar para trás, ele abriu a porta e caminhou até o jardim.

_Continua..._

_Aí está mais um capítulo do fic, finalmente não é? Heheh... Primeiramente eu gostaria de comentar sobre o Seiya. Bom, acredito que muitas pessoas devem imaginar que eu gosto dele. A verdade é que: NÃO! Eu não gosto do Seiya, mas nesse fic eu precisava fazê-lo de uma forma legal porque se eu o fizesse uma peste eu não agüentaria escrever o fic. Eu teria que matá-lo de alguma forma. E não é essa a minha intenção._

_Sobre o Aldebaran pastor. Muitos devem estar se perguntando. Por que justo o Aldebaran. Resposta: Porque ele ficou legal no papel! Tinha que ser um cara que não tinha cara de pastor, e esse é o Aldebaran! Outra pergunta que deve ser comum entre os leitores. Por que um pastor e não um padre? Bem... a história se passa em Washington. E todos sabem que nos Estados Unidos, a religião oficial digamos assim é o protestantismo. E eu achei legal colocar isso! D_

_Mas, Muku-chan... por que um pastor na história? Resposta: Por que não um pastor na história? O fic trata de muitos assuntos ao mesmo tempo... Subúrbios, drogas, gangues, um pastor... tudo se encaixa. Enfim... imagino que tenham muitas perguntas ainda... ou não. Se tiverem, reviews plz... Se não tiverem, reviews too né. Afinal... __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido!**_

_Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete, que está me devendo mais um cap do fic dela. À Kiara Sallkys, à Nehe Chan, Litha-chan, Graziele, Virgo no Aries, Margarida e principalmente à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem, apoio e paciência!_

_Beijos à todos os leitores. Espero que estejam gostando._

_Muk-chan \o/_


	8. Chapter 8

Conseqüências

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**8**

O jardim consistia de uma pequena área, cercada por três muros altos, desgastados pelo tempo. O quarto muro era uma cerca de arbustos, densa o bastante para abafar o barulho da rua. O céu, de um azul límpido e claro, cobria, como um toldo brilhante, o romântico e aconchegante pedaço de terra. Apesar da brisa fria de outono, o sol aquecia o corpo e a alma de Mac e Aiolia.

Mac rapidamente compreendeu por que Aldebaran tinha tanto capricho com aquele jardim. Era um verdadeiro Oásis de serenidade e paz.

No entanto, ele não se sentia tão sereno naquele momento. Aiolia iniciou o trabalho, retirando a camisa e expondo o exuberante e avantajado tórax. Como ele recusara a oferta de ajuda, Mac não teve alternativa senão observá-lo.

Ele se movia com a agilidade de um animal, carregando e ajeitando as pedras pela alameda. O suor escorria-lhe solto sobre a pele, atingindo uma cicatriz que começava no ombro esquerdo e seguia até a cintura. Uma negligência médica, deduzia Mac, imaginando a incompetência do cirurgião em realizar um trabalho tão malfeito.

Mas eram os movimentos precisos dos músculos que causavam o efeito mais perturbador. Como alguém podia possuir tanta... virilidade? Uma sede repentina e violenta secou a garganta de Mac. Não sabia se era produzida pelo calor ou se pela presença vigorosa de Aiolia Leon.

Para se distrair, pegou a jarra e a água gelada que Aldebaran lhes trouxera. Aiolia também devia estar com sede, mas uma sede bem definida, e não subjetiva como a do loiro. Encheu o copo e levou-o até Leon.

- Tome – disse, oferecendo-lhe água. – Penso que deva estar precisando disto.

Após colocar outra pedra no lugar, Aiolia levantou-se.

- Obrigado. – Com o olhar fixo em Mac, ele aceitou.

Ao pegar o copo, os dedos de ambos se roçaram. O simples toque foi o suficiente para deixar o loiro arrepiado. Ainda observando-o, Aiolia bebeu a água com extrema voracidade. Nesse momento, Mac sentiu um arrepio poderoso percorrer-lhe o corpo.

"_Vá em frente, garoto. Realize seu desejo!"_

- Aldebaran é um encanto de pessoa – o loiro comentou, quando sentiu-se capaz de emitir algum som. – Imagino que ele saiba como aproveitar a vida.

Um breve sorriso surgiu no rosto másculo de Aiolia, desaparecendo em seguida. – Sim. Ele tem personalidade.

- Aldebaran se criou neste bairro, suponho. – Mac tentou puxar conversa.

- Creio que não. – o outro respondeu como se não se importasse.

- Então, ser um pastor tem suas vantagens.

Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas. – Em que sentido?

- Parece que você não o incluiu na lista de pessoas que se envolvem em questões que não compreendem. Ou seja, na dos intrusos.

Dando de ombros, o ruivo devolveu o copo vazio. – Aldebaran sabe o que faz. – O curto comentário punha um fim naquela conversa.

- Quer mais água? – perguntou Mac, mudando de assunto.

Aiolia assentiu, e Mac serviu-lhe outro copo. – Algumas partidas de basquete era tudo de que eu precisava. – o loiro comentou casualmente.

A fim de aplacar a intensa luminosidade do sol, Aiolia cerrou os olhos. Mac deduziu ter visto um certo humor naquele gesto. – Você demonstrou muita afinidade com o esporte para um simples divertimento. O exercício físico é um bom modo de aliviar a frustração.

- Tem razão, para ser honesto, aproveitei cada minuto do jogo.

- Se levarmos em conta o placar final, posso apostar que você adorou.

- É verdade. – O loiro fitou o outro com sinceridade. – Foi muita gentileza sua me proporcionar essa diversão.

- Sem problema. – Aiolia parecia incomodado, como se não estivesse acostumado àquele tipo de tratamento.

- Estou sempre lhe agradecendo por alguma coisa. Espero poder lhe retribuir à altura.

- Já o fez. – disse o ruivo, saudando o outro com o copo, que se esvaziou logo após um longo gole.

Mac riu quando recebeu o copo de volta. – Não penso que isso seja suficiente para retribuir minha gratidão.

- Não? – provocou Aiolia. – Tem algo mais satisfatório em mente?

Mac estava próximo o bastante para sentir o odor másculo de Aiolia. Perto demais para saber que ele queria beijar aquele loiro provocante. Os olhos azuis tornaram-se escuros e intensos ao fixarem-se nos lábios semi-abertos à sua frente; a respiração era ofegante, como se ele quisesse absorver a essência do homem que o seduzia.

E o loiro o desejava também. Parecia ser a vontade mais natural do mundo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso o apavorava.

- Escute. – murmurou Aiolia, fitando a profundidade dos olhos azuis – estou tentando me comportar. Você podia, ao menos, facilitar a situação.

Dando um passo à frente, Mac sorriu, provocando-o. – Por quê?

- Porque isso não é uma boa idéia. – retrucou Leon, sem se mover.

Como um balde de água fria, Mac lembrou-se do que haviam descoberto na noite passada.

- Oh, entendo. – Resignado, o loiro afastou-se. – Minha profissão o incomoda, certo? – Não estava preparado para a dor que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

De súbito, Aiolia tomou-o nos braços e, sem dar-lhe chance de protestar, colou seus lábios aos do outro com volúpia. E no contato, soltou um gemido vindo do fundo de sua alma. Aprofundou o beijo com fervor, pois uma tempestade de fogo se propagava em suas veias, impedindo-o de conter-se.

Sua alma clamava de satisfação, e o único modo de obtê-la seria possuir aquele homem.

Ainda beijando-o, Aiolia sentiu o frescor da água gelada e o aroma de erotismo, algo esquecido havia tempos. Levado pelo prazer, Mac abraçou-o. A pele quente do ruivo estava úmida, e o loiro abraçou-o com força, como se o desejo incontido o obrigasse a fundir-se no corpo másculo.

"Mac é delicioso", suspirava Aiolia. Não conseguia se recordar de querer tanto alguém, e com tanta intensidade. Como desejava esse homem...

Com a língua, contornava os lábios sensuais, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam sua cintura, descendo até os quadris, afagando-os. Estava a ponto de explodir de desejo. A vontade de possuí-lo chegou ao limite incontrolável.

Algum instinto primitivo mandava-o apossar-se dele ali mesmo, sobre o gramado, e mergulhar na paixão, finalizando o tormento sexual que os dominava. Agora, antes que a razão o impedisse. Antes que Mac rompesse, de vez, suas defesas.

Como da primeira vez que o beijou, o autocontrole de Aiolia prevaleceu. Com extremo esforço, separou-se do corpo ávido por ser possuído.

- Não! – exclamou, quase sem fôlego. – Sua profissão não me incomoda. _Esse_ é o problema!

Ainda sob a influência do beijo ardente, Mac teve dificuldades em organizar os pensamentos. – Então, por quê?

Evitando ver a frustração no rosto do outro, o ruivo distanciou-se ainda mais. – Porque não tenho o direito. Droga, _você_ não tem o direito!

Aturdido, Mac meneou a cabeça. – Por que não tenho o direito de escolher quem quero beijar?

- Não lhe ocorreu que pode estar comprometido com alguém pertencente ao lugar de onde veio? – A idéia de existir outro homem desejando o loiro, deixou Aiolia louco de ciúme.

Seria possível, pensava Mac, ter vivido emoções tão fortes com outro homem e não se lembrar? Ele não podia acreditar, porém Aiolia mostrava-se convicto.

- Não acha que, se estivesse envolvido com alguém, eu sentiria? Que, beijá-lo, saberia ser um erro, em vez de me deliciar com isso?

A franqueza de Mac foi como uma punhalada no peito de Aiolia. O excesso de virtude e honra começava a perder a força.

- Tome cuidado, querido. Meu autocontrole está enfraquecendo aos poucos. Se não sair daqui agora, acabarei jogando-o no gramado para concluirmos o que apenas começou. – Leon riu com ironia. – E você não vai me agradecer quando tudo terminar.

Aquele riso sarcástico só pôde significar rejeição e dor para Mac. – Não acha que tenho o direito de dar minha opinião?

Não havia meios de colocar em palavras a emoção que Mac expressava através do olhar. Ele mostrava-se pleno e honesto diante dos desejos mais ardentes e profundos, sem máscaras ou disfarces.

Por que Aiolia não conseguia aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia com tanta naturalidade? Mas, por alguma razão poderosa, o ruivo não cederia. Independentemente do quanto se sentisse atraído, não faria amor com ele. Não ainda.

- Quando sua memória voltar, e se ainda quiser – prometia Leon, com sua voz rouca – faremos amor até nos sentirmos saciados. Agora, por favor, saia já daqui.

Durante vários segundos, Mac fitou o outro, sem se preocupar com a dor ou a confusão. E Aiolia, angustiado, manteve a posição determinada.

- Tudo bem, Aiolia. Se é isso o que quer...

Não, não era o que ele queria. Aiolia observou o outro virar-se, pegar a jarra de água e entrar na casa paroquial. Voltando a atenção às pedras, o ruivo retornou ao trabalho, esperando atenuar a frustração, embora soubesse que não havia motivos para comemorar sua capacidade de se conter.

Não levou muito tempo para Mac encontrar Aldebaran Taurus. Ele estava no velho armazém, treinando alguns lances com Seiya. O modo como o pastor jogava basquete, o estilo e a leveza, inesperados para um homem tão corpulento, era admirável.

Sem dúvida, Aldebaran não se parecia nada com um reverendo. Os cabelos grisalhos e os penetrantes olhos azuis davam-lhe uma aparência de herói de novelas românticas; ele arrasaria corações, se trabalhasse em Hollywood.

Quando Aldebaran avistou Mac parado junto à porta, acenou e jogou a bola na cesta com precisão.

- Não quer jogar conosco, Mac?

- Quero sim. Obrigado. – O loiro estava mais do que pronto para outra partida.

Resmungando, Seiya retomou a bola. – Está pedindo para ser derrotado – advertiu ele ao reverendo.

- Tenha fé, meu filho

- Claro. Tenho fé que ele vai nos derrotar.

Os três jogaram e se divertiram. As risadas ecoavam no velho galpão da igreja, traduzindo uma competição amigável e descontraída. Pelo menos, Mac sentiu uma trégua depois de trinta minutos de intensa emoção ao lado de Aiolia.

Jogando com a mesma agilidade anterior, ele tentava driblar Seiya e Aldebaran. De repente, as portas do galpão se abriram, e um adolescente entrou na quadra. A súbita distração rompeu a concentração de Mac, fazendo-o errar o lance. Seiya, aproveitando-se da situação, recuperou a bola e atirou-a na cesta, marcando outro ponto.

- Boa entrada, Shiryu! – exclamou o garoto ao que acabara de entrar, enquanto a bola quicava no chão. – Obrigado.

- Mas não se esqueça – advertiu Mac. – de que teve uma pequena ajuda.

Seiya lançou –lhe um olhar de desafio antes de se dirigir ao garoto, que o esperava apoiado na parede. Aldebaran seguiu-o, com passos largos e decididos.

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, Mac inclinou-se, pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos, ao mesmo tempo que observava Shiryu. O menino devia ter uns catorze ou quinze anos, e era tão lindo quanto afirmava Seiya. Os olhos cinza e os longos cabelos negros davam-lhe uma beleza exótica. Além disso, Shiryu aparentava ter um ar inocente e o grau de insegurança típicos num adolescente.

Os três atravessaram a quadra em direção aos bancos encostados na parede oposta. Mac notou que Shiryu mancava um pouco. O defeito da perna direita era quase imperceptível. Na verdade, a calça comprida estampada com um dragão verde escondia bem a leve imperfeição.

Contudo, Mac também reparou que o garoto caminhava atrás de Seiya e Aldebaran, evitando ser observado pelos dois.

Aldebaran segurou o braço de Mac ao aproximar-se. – Venha – disse ele, puxando o loiro. – Vamos descansar por alguns minutos. Pela primeira vez, estou exausto.

Enquanto caminhavam até os bancos, Aldebaran fez as apresentações devidas.

- Você joga muito bem. – Shiryu falava com Mac. – Fiquei assistindo à partida pela janela antes de entrar.

Na opinião de Mac, era difícil imaginá-lo praticando algum esporte mais agressivo com aquele defeito na perna.

- Gosta de basquete?

- Sim. Gosto de ver Seiya jogando.

- Para um amador, ele até que se saiu bem. – brincou Mac, sorrindo para Seiya.

Mas, em vez de encarar como brincadeira, ele colocou o braço ao redor do ombro de Shiryu, num gesto protetor.

- Ele é um grande jogador. – defendeu o adolescente. – É considerado o número um do time da escola.

- Verdade? – Mac se conteve para não rir da expressão comida de Seiya. – Ele nunca me disse nada.

Segurando a mão de Mac entre as suas, Aldebaran perguntou. – Que tal uma xícara de chá bem quente, Mac?

- Eu adoraria. – Seguindo o sinal do reverendo, Mac deixou o jovem casal ainda sentado no banco.

- Quero dar-lhes algum tempo para conversarem. Esse é o único lugar onde podem se encontrar sem a interferência da família. – esclareceu o pastor, quando se distanciaram.

Sobre os ombros, Mac fitou os adolescentes, de mãos dadas, entretidos numa conversa animada.

- Quer dizer que esse encontro foi arranjado?

- Não é bem isso. Existe um meio eficaz de se passar uma mensagem: a comunidade de fofoqueiras do bairro. Sempre dá certo.

- Tem certeza de que devemos deixá-los sozinhos, Aldebaran?

- Ah, Mac. – suspirou o pastor. – Ainda não percebeu? Seiya é o grande herói de Shiryu. Ele estará seguro com ele.

Olhando mais uma vez para trás, Mac viu a atenção que Seiya dispensava a Shiryu. – Está bem. Vou confiar em você. – o loiro seguia Aldebaran, que o conduzia através de um corredor. – O que há de errado com a perna dele?

- Shiryu nasceu com o pé torto, um defeito congênito.

- Não pode ser corrigido?

Desolado, Aldebaran meneou a cabeça. – Sim, basta uma pequena cirurgia. Mas sua família não pode pagar a operação.

- Por que não pedem ajuda a alguém?

- A família de Shiryu é muito orgulhosa, entende?

- É uma pena, porque ele parece sofrer com esse problema.

- Você notou? – O pastor parecia surpreso. – Preocupo-me com ele. Shiryu tenta esconder o defeito de qualquer maneira. Um garoto da idade dele está sempre querendo a aprovação do grupo ao qual pertence.

Seria esse o motivo das apreensões de Seiya com relação às gangues? Algo sobre formarem uma família? O defeito de Shiryu tornava-o frágil e suscetível às influências de qualquer gangue ou pessoa.

Na cozinha da igreja, Aldebaran pediu a Mac que pegasse um dos utensílios necessários para preparar o chá. A fórmica dos armários estava tão desbotada, que não era possível saber a cor original. Entretanto, tudo encontrava-se limpo e arrumado.

- Sente-se. O chá ficará pronto num instante – Aldebaran pegou os copos, chá, açúcar e limão, depositando-os sobre a pia, enquanto aguardava a água ferver no fogão.

Apoiando os braços sobre a mesa, o reverendo fitou Mac, com um daqueles olhares penetrantes.

- Aiolia teve algum problema no jardim? Não imaginava que esse projeto pudesse levar tanto tempo para ser finalizado.

Sabendo a razão do atraso, o loiro sentiu o rosto corar. – Bem... não.

A expressão do pastor tornou-se o modelo da inocência.

- Aiolia podia se distrair de vez em quando. – A água começou a ferver, ele apagou o fogo.

- Conhece-o há muito tempo, Aldebaran?

- Já faz três anos. – o reverendo despejou a água quente na jarra, onde jogara as folhas de chá. – Tempo suficiente para que ele aprendesse a me tolerar. No começo, Aiolia não se misturava com nenhum de nós.

- Sem dúvida, esse é o Aiolia que conheci e... – interrompeu-se o loiro, procurando por um adjetivo bem neutro. – Com quem passei a simpatizar.

- Ele tem bons motivos para ser desse jeito. Pelo pouco que sei, Aiolia deve sentir-se abandonado por todos, inclusive Deus. No momento em que mais precisaram, ele e o irmão não tiveram ajuda. Conquistar a confiança de nosso amigo não é tarefa fácil**.**

O coração de Mac se apertou**.** Não era difícil imaginar Aiolos ensinando o irmão a desconfiar de qualquer criatura que se aproximasse.

- Sem mencionar o fato de que ele considera todos aqueles que não nasceram ou se criaram nos subúrbios intrusos em potencial. – Mac refletiu.

O aroma do chá invadiu o ambiente, suavizando a tensão que Mac sentia naquele momento. Enquanto observava-o servir-se da bebida, Aldebaran permaneceu em silêncio contemplativo. – Foi uma observação muito perspicaz, Mac. Poucas pessoas compreendem essa faceta de Aiolia.

- Tenho compreendido vários aspectos do ser humano nos últimos tempos. – brincou Mac, referindo-se a todas as dificuldades pelas quais passava.

- Sou todo ouvidos, se quiser desabafar, meu filho... – ofereceu-se o pastor, mostrando a caridade digna de um clérigo.

- Obrigado pela atenção. Mas, por enquanto, não tenho muito a dizer.

- Beba, antes que esfrie. – sugeriu o reverendo, num tom carinhoso. – Certa vez, disseram-me que uma boa xícara de chá é capaz de dissolver os problemas, se nos permitirmos saboreá-la, é claro.

Mesmo duvidando disso, Mac tomou-o. O líquido quente demais, queimou-lhe a língua, porém o sabor das ervas libertaram uma lembrança viva e clara dos confins de sua memória.

Era outra cozinha, onde costumava sentar-se para tomar chá, decorada com equipamentos ultra modernos de culinária. Do outro lado da mesa, um homem um pouco mais velho o acompanhava**.** Tinha olhos bastante expressivos, que mostravam carinho e afeição.

Mac gelou. Sabia o nome do homem, uma pessoa conhecida e de sua estima. Seu cérebro parecia borbulhar, esforçando-se para organizar com coerência os fragmentos que emergiam à sua consciência.

Saga Gemini, seu meio irmão! Contudo, ele se casara e usava outro sobrenome... Aquarius. A revelação causou-lhe uma descarga absurda de adrenalina no sangue. Quantas vezes os dois sentaram-se naquela cozinha luxuosa para saborear o chá de ervas e conversar sobre problemas?

Seu nome verdadeiro começava a vir à tona. Não era Mac, disso tinha certeza. Milo... seu nome era Milo. Precisou de muito esforço mental para se lembrar do nome completo: Milo Scorpio.

O toque gentil em seu braço despertou Milo do transe. Aldebaran fitava-o, preocupado.

- Desculpe-me. O que foi que disse? – o loiro perguntou, tentando conter o riso nervoso.

Chá! Uma simples xícara de chá foi a responsável por permitir-lhe lembrar da própria história de vida. O fato de reviver algo conhecido fora o suficiente para lhe reativar a memória. Com as duas mãos trêmulas, Milo segurava com força a xícara de chá.

- Perguntei se estava se sentindo bem. De repente, você ficou pálido.

O loiro esfregava a testa, buscando uma desculpa aceitável.

- Talvez eu tenha me excedido hoje. Sinto-me... Um pouco estranho. – Levantou-se. – Se me dá licença, gostaria de ir ao toalete.

- Tem certeza de que pode fazer isso sozinho? – indagou Aldebaran, ainda fitando-o com a expressão sombria.

Assegurando-o de que ficaria bem, Milo correu ao banheiro. Precisava de alguns minutos de solidão para compreender o que lhe acontecera e pensar na multiplicidade de emoções que o invadiu.

No toalete, lavou o rosto antes de se olhar no espelho. As lembranças chegavam uma após a outra, e numa velocidade impressionante. Algumas ainda foscas, mas a maioria emergia em detalhes. Eventos do passado preenchiam os espaços outrora obscuros. Cenas da infância. Histórias que costumava ler para o sobrinho... Hyoga. Contudo, os acontecimentos do presente ainda estavam confusos.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se renascer. Não se sentia preparado para dividir com quem quer que fosse essa nova descoberta. Mas tinha de voltar, antes que Aldebaran viesse procurá-lo. O bom pastor era tão protetor quando Aiolia.

Além do mais, Milo precisava descobrir maiores informações sobre Aiolia Leon. Erguendo os ombros, voltou à cozinha.

A primeira pessoa que Milo encontrou no entrar na cozinha foi Aiolia. Ele sentava-se no mesmo banco que o loiro ocupara, tendo nas mãos uma xícara de chá quente.

Observando o loiro aproximar-se, Aiolia manteve a expressão imparcial, porém intensa. – Está melhor?

Mais uma vez, surgiu à frente de Milo uma confusão de imagens. Ele vira a mesma expressão indefinida no rosto de Aiolia naquela noite, na ruela. Clarões de memórias surgiam sem cessar. Perigo... Homens falando... Uma voz conhecida... Um traficante de drogas...

Traficante de drogas? A parte racional de sua mente assustou-se.

"_Diga algo"_, ordenava-se Milo. _"Ele espera uma resposta."_ Não podia revelar a verdade, não até que conseguisse entender o que lhe acontecera naquela noite.

- Sim, estou bem. – Tentava manter neutralidade na voz. – não foi nada sério. Mesmo com a ajuda de Seiya, jogar contra você me custou mais energia do que imaginava.

Milo reconhecia isso com certo senso de humor.

Aiolia continuava estudando-o, tal qual um astrônomo observa e revela os segredos do universo através de um telescópio. Ele procurava por alguma indicação de que Milo estava mentindo. Isso era fato.

O prenúncio de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Leon. – Não se esqueça de que foi você quem me desafiou.

Retribuindo o sorriso, o loiro esperava parecer natural. – Acredite-me, não esqueci.

- Leve-o para casa, Aiolia. – aconselhou Aldebaran. – Ele precisa descansar.

- Tem razão. – o ruivo se levantou, ainda estudando o outro. – Vamos chamar Seiya e dar o fora daqui.

O problema era que Aiolia não podia levá-lo para casa, pensou Milo, pois ele não sabia onde ele morava. Sua casa era...

Novas informações emergiam-lhe à consciência. Sua casa era... a quilômetros dali, num bairro seguro e muito rico. O tipo de lugar que Aiolia não costumava freqüentar; um local habitado por pessoas que ele preferia ignorar. Mais uma vez, uma nuvem obscura tomou espaço, impedindo-o de se lembrar com detalhes.

Não podia pensar nisso agora. _"Quando estiver mais tranqüilo, vai se lembrar"_, ordenava-se em pensamento. Depois refletiria sobre o que fazer e como contar ou não, a Aiolia.

Por que veio para esse bairro, vestido como prostituto? O que fazia naquela rua estreita tarde da noite? Mas essas informações primordiais recusavam-se a surgir. Foi tomado pela frustração e pelo cansaço. Era como se não quisesse se lembrar da realidade.

Por sorte, nem Seiya nem Aiolia estavam interessados em conversar no caminho de volta à casa de Shaka. Isso deu a Milo minutos preciosos para readquirir o controle habitual.

No farol, enquanto esperavam pelo sinal verde, a atenção de Milo fixou-se num casal que conversava na calçada. Ele compenetrava-se nas atitudes dos dois homens. Pelas roupas que um deles vestia, ele devia ser um garoto de programa. Seria o outro homem um cliente? Não, concluiu Milo, o homem de longas madeixas não parecia nada solícito. Na verdade, ele estava com medo. O homem usava roupas um tanto cafonas, como se tivesse mais dinheiro do que gosto. Talvez fosse um rufião.

Como conseguia processar informações tão precisas a respeito do casal?

A resposta veio tão fulminante quanto um raio no céu. Ele não analisava a situação baseada em experiências pessoais, mas som como um profissional treinado. Como um policial.

Claro que não era um prostituto! Era um policial, que trabalhava disfarçado como tal. A sensação de alívio foi tão grande que quase perdeu o fôlego. Em seguida, tudo ficou mais claro.

Seu trabalho consistia em localizar e identificar a fonte do tráfico de drogas no subúrbio, ao norte de Washington. A razão pela qual fora àquela ruela suja era seguir uma pista de um possível traficante que agiria naquela noite.

Então, o que Aiolia estava fazendo lá?

A cena que presenciara emergiu em sua lembrança de forma implacável.

_Flashback_

_A rua estava deserta; apenas a fraca luminosidade do poste da esquina chegava a clarear o lugar. Não conseguia ver muito bem. Só três dos quatro homens presentes estavam fora de seu campo de visão. Dois Milo tinha dificuldades em ouvir o que diziam. Esforçou-se para compreender o diálogo._

_- Sei que você é um dos melhores da região, Leon – dizia o homem, cuja voz transmitia um certo requinte e educação. – Estou tentado a lhe oferecer direitos exclusivos sobre todo o território norte._

_Algo naquele homem perturbava Milo. A voz lhe era-lhe familiar._

_- E quais serão minhas vantagens nesse acordo? – o homem chamado Leon perguntava._

_Dos quatro, ele era o único que Milo conseguia enxergar com nitidez. Sob a fosca luz, parecia importante, perigoso. E, sem saber por que, Milo sentia que Leon queria ganhar tempo antes de finalizar o acordo._

_Tremendo, ele se mexeu sob o amontoado de caixas. O movimento derrubou restos de lixo. Prendeu a respiração, rezando para não ser descoberto. Olhou em direção a Leon. Ele o fitava com intensidade. O coração de Milo acelerou._

_- Eu o estou incomodando, senhor Leon?_

_A atenção de Leon retornou ao homem._

_- Não, eu estava pensando em sua oferta, Carlo._

_Carlo? Naquele instante, Milo obteve as ultimas peças do quebra-cabeças. Devia ter deduzido no momento em que escutou aquela voz esnobe e arrogante._

"_Meu Deus", ele clamava, "esse é Carlo Cancerini!" Alguém de extrema importância, que ele conhecia havia anos. E o homem acabava de propor ao homem de nome Leon direitos exclusivos para traficar drogas no subúrbio mais perigoso dos arredores de Washington._

_De repente, alguém se jogou sobre ele, e tudo ficou escuro._

**CONTINUA. . .**

**Bom... o que falar desse fic? Fiquei um bom tempo para terminar esse capítulo o.o Mas enfim, quero agradecer imensamente à ajuda da Akane M.A.S.T. e da Shiryuforever94 nesse capítulo. Enfim o Milucho recobrou a memória. Não sei se ficou bom o jeito que tudo aconteceu, mas eu queria assim que fosse bem natural. Espero que tenham gostado também.**

**Agradecimentos à: Graziele, P-Shurete, mfm2885, Kiara Sallkys, Virgo no Aries, Litha-chan, Leo no Nina e todos os outros que me incentivaram a continuar o fic.**

**Um grande abraço da Muk-chan \o/**


	9. Chapter 9

Conseqüências

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**9**

Aiolia Leon era um traficante de drogas? Embora duvidasse disso, os instintos de Milo se aguçaram. No próximo farol, ele poderia, simplesmente, abrir a porta e fugir. Mas seu treinamento profissional negava essa atitude impulsiva; teria de descobrir a verdade sobre a presença de Aiolia naquela rua.

Atento aos mínimos detalhes, o ruivo analisava os movimentos agitados de Milo. Aiolia era esperto e estava preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

O loiro precisava se afastar daquela intangível ameaça de ser desmascarado. Tinha de distanciar-se da influência emocional que Aiolia exercia sobre seus frágeis sentimentos. Queria voltar à segurança do lar, junto à calorosa família. Contudo, teria de fazê-lo sem levantar suspeitas.

Milo concentrou-se e respirou fundo, acalmando as batidas aceleradas do coração.

Saga devia estar desesperado com o desaparecimento de seu irmão caçula. Isso sem mencionar Dohko Librian, o chefe de polícia do departamento. Na verta, ele estava arrependido de ter permitido que Milo participasse desse caso sem o auxílio de um parceiro.

Quando Aiolia parou o automóvel diante da casa de Shaka, Milo já havia readquirido a calma. Sabia o que deveria ser feito e, agora que recuperara a memória referente à sua realidade como policial, cumpriria seu dever. Até então, o disfarce estava garantido. Precisava apenas evitar que o nervosismo o denunciasse.

Depois de abrir a porta da casa para Milo e Seiya, Aiolia foi procurar um lugar adequado para estacionar o carro.

Assim que entraram na sala, Milo fixou a atenção em Seiya; desse modo, manteria os pensamentos ocupados, distantes do dilema que o confundia. Até o garoto estava calado demais. Parecia preocupado. Não, era mais do que isso: algo o incomodava, e muito.

De algum modo, Milo se afeiçoara a Seiya. Seria imprudência, mas, mesmo assim, ele cuidaria desse garoto e o ajudaria no que fosse preciso. Se ele permitisse, claro.

- Gostei de conhecer Shiryu. – comentou, para quebrar o silêncio.

Seiya sorriu pela primeira vez desde que saíram da igreja. – Ele também gostou de você.

- Que bom. – Milo fechou a porta atrás de si, observando o garoto. – Vocês dois se divertiram?

- Foi normal. – Dando de ombros, Seiya colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. – Exceto pelo que ele me contou. Shiryu quer mesmo entrar naquela gangue.

Sem comentarem a decisão, ambos foram à cozinha. Milo procurava palavras para aliviar a tensão de Seiya e a sua também.

- Às vezes, a única atitude que podemos tomar para ajudar as pessoas que amamos é deixá-las seguir as próprias decisões. Mesmo que saibamos ser o caminho errado. Mesmo que doa.

- Mas ele não sabe no que está se metendo. – Havia desespero na voz de Seiya. Ele temia pela segurança e integridade de Shiryu. Sabia bem o que aconteceria ao garoto, caso se juntasse à tal gangue. E não era coisa nada boa.

Não havia palavras que pudessem consolar Seiya naquele momento. A única alternativa seria deixá-lo falar, ouvi-lo desabafar, com carinho e compreensão, tentar amenizar o sofrimento daquele coração atormentado.

Abrindo a geladeira, Milo pegou alguns ingredientes para fazer sanduíches, sem perceber que não tinha fome.

- Shiryu vai se envolver em problemas sérios, e ninguém poderá ajudá-lo. – De punho fechado, Seiya bateu na mesa. – Se Aiolia não fosse tão teimoso, eu ficaria ao lado dele. Assim, conseguiria tomar conta do Shi...

- Você acha seguro? – perguntou Milo. – Essa atitude o colocaria em perigo tanto quanto a Shiryu.

- Posso cuidar de mim mesmo. – Seiya levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Havia uma intensa energia aflorando no adolescente. – Mas acho que tem razão. Não seria muito inteligente de minha parte.

De certa forma, as palavras insistentes de Aiolia surtiam efeito em Seiya. Porém Milo, alarmado, percebeu o quanto ele se sentia acuado. Teria de haver uma solução que poupasse os dois jovens da situação de perigo iminente.

- Shiryu já decidiu ou apenas está pensando no assunto?

- Ele está pensando. – Seiya suspirou. – Mas sei que é só uma questão de tempo. Está fraquejando e logo tudo estará perdido.

- Será que consegue retardar essa decisão, Seiya? – Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando o garoto.

- Que decisão? – perguntou Aiolia, aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

Assustado, Milo quase perdeu o fôlego, e Seiya não escondeu o desconforto pela presença do ruivo.

- Nada importante – o garoto resmungou, precipitando-se em direção ao corretor com apenas dois passos largos. – Preciso ir.

- Seiya, espere! – chamou Milo.

- Deixe-o ir – aconselhou Aiolia, demonstrando a própria frustração. – Ele não vai falar sobre o que o incomoda até que esteja pronto.

Era de se esperar que Aiolia notasse o conflito de Seiya, e também se mostrasse apreensivo. Milo foi até a sala, aproximando-se da janela, certo de que o ruivo o seguiria.

- Aonde ele vai? – perguntou, vendo o adolescente atravessar a rua. Sentindo a presença de Aiolia atrás de si, Milo se virou para encará-lo. – Ele tem alguém com quem possa conversar?

- Uma mãe, se é que podemos considerá-la como tal. Na maior parte do tempo, ele está bêbada. Ou coisa pior. Quando abre a boca é para lembrá-lo do quanto ele a incomoda.

O peito de Milo se apertou. Não era justo que o menino carregasse os problemas insolúveis de um adulto. – Ele não tem outros parentes?

Aiolia balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Então, quem toma conta de Seiya?

Por um breve instante, o medo brilhou nos olhos de Aiolia. – Pode-se dizer que ele vive sozinho.

A infância de Seiya assemelhava-se, e muito, à de Aiolia.

- Quando se tem problemas como os dele, imagino que um amigo possa ser de grande auxílio.

- Amigos ajudam a complicar os problemas, em vez de solucioná-los. – As palavras de Aiolia eram implacáveis, indicando que, para ele, não havia outro lado da moeda.

- Mas um bom amigo pode ajudá-lo nesse dilema.

Calado, Aiolia olhou o loiro em desafio.

- Você, por exemplo. – arriscou Milo.

- Ele precisa aprender a se virar sozinho, tornar-se um sobrevivente. Sendo assim, Seiya não necessita de ninguém.

Com certeza, Aiolia provara, naquele instante, o quanto se identificava com Seiya. Admitindo ou não, ele queria evitar que o garoto sofresse os mesmos males. A história se repetia. Se ninguém interferisse, Leon ensinaria Seiya a distanciar-se dos outros para não sucumbir à dor de um envolvimento afetivo.

- Essa postura inclui namorados? – perguntou Milo, sabendo que estava entrando em um assunto delicado. – Conheci Shiryu hoje – acrescentou, soltando um suspiro de cansaço.

Os músculos de Aiolia enrijeceram-se. Sem dúvida, ele ficara surpreso com a novidade. – Seiya o apresentou?

Querendo livrar Seiya de mais confusões, Milo corrigiu. – Na verdade, foi Aldebaran quem nos apresentou. – Isso era verdade. Não havia lei que o obrigasse a contar tudo a Aiolia, ou havia? – Ele é um lindo garoto. E bastante meigo.

- Sim. O tipo de menino que Seiya não precisa.

Cerrando os lábios, Milo fulminou-o com o olhar. – Por que ele é lindo ou porque é meigo?

- Ambos – retrucou Aiolia, fazendo uma careta. – Meigos ou lindos, eles são tentadores!

- Não acredito no que está dizendo, Aiolia Leon. – Exclamou, fazendo o ruivo sorrir. – Quer dizer que os homens não meigos não são tentadores?

- Que tal me dar um exemplo? – rebateu Aiolia, mantendo o sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Algo dizia a Milo que flertar com Aiolia Leon seria tão perigoso quanto provocar um animal feroz. Que fantástica aventura, imaginava ele. Porém isso o tornaria frágil e vulnerável. Decidiu continuar seguro no tema inicial.

- É uma pena que o pé de Shiryu seja torto.

De súbito, Milo notou o mesmo sentimento nos olhos de Aiolia, mas logo o ruivo neutralizou-se.

- A vida pode ser cruel.

Quanto tempo o loiro precisaria para forçar esse assunto até que Aiolia explodisse de raiva?

- Acho que Seiya quer ajudá-lo...

Sem mover um músculo do corpo, a expressão impassível de Aiolia transformou-se em fúria.

- Não preciso que me diga que o que Seiya quer ou necessita.

- Shiryu deveria fazer uma cirurgia para corrigir o defeito. – insistiu Milo, recusando-se a se intimidar com as palavras duras de Aiolia. – Aldebaran me disse que a família não tem condições de pagar a operação. Talvez possamos encontrar algum modo de conseguir recursos.

Se Milo não tivesse convivido com a generosidade de Aiolia nos últimos dias, a transformação no rosto do ruivo seria aterrorizante.

- Não coloque idéias estúpidas na cabeça de Seiya. – esbravejou, segurando-o pelo braço. Os olhos verdes faiscavam de raiva. – não o faça ter esperanças por algo que jamais conseguirá alcançar. Tão logo recupere a memória, você irá embora, deixando o garoto cheio de boas intenções. E posso lhe garantir, por experiência própria, que boas intenções não aquecem ninguém durante o inverno.

Dessa vez, as palavras de Aiolia traduziram as marcas profundas que o passado deixara em sua alma solitária.

- com o tempo, você verá que tenho tendência a dizer tudo o que me vem à mente. Quando vejo algo que precisa ser feito, não fujo. – O loiro ergueu o queixo, determinado. – Nunca fiz promessas que não pudesse cumprir.

Durante alguns segundos, Aiolia fitou o outro, intrigado. – Como pode saber disso?

Segurando a respiração, Milo manteve o olhar fixo ao dele. Aiolia parecia analisar cada palavra dita.

- Você lembrou.

Assentindo, Milo temia estar cometendo um grave erro.

Leon fitava o outro com tamanha ansiedade que ele sentiu-se sugado pelo verde daqueles olhos.

- De tudo? – o ruivo passou os dedos entre os cabelos.

Mas uma vez, o loiro assentiu. Era a primeira vez que via Aiolia confuso e agitado, e sentiu vontade de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

Segurando o outro pelos ombros, Aiolia obrigou-o a encará-lo. – Você está bem? – perguntou, estudando-o com cautela.

- Tão bem quanto uma pessoa que recebe toda sua história de vida como uma avalanche.

Havia carinho na expressão de Aiolia, mas o medo ainda prevalecia em seu semblante. Continuou a observar o loiro, como se procurasse um sinal diferente. E Milo notou o alívio estampado nas feições atraentes de Leon.

- Na verdade, você deve se sentir tal qual um preso quando libertado depois de anos vividos numa cela escura e fria.

- Boa comparação. – Era difícil falar com um nó na garganta. – Mas isso não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse recebido ajuda. De Seiya, de Aldebaran e de você, Aiolia. Todos nós precisamos de auxílio em algum momento de nossas vidas. É insuportável não ter ninguém que se interessa por nós.

As mãos de Aiolia o soltaram e o carinho desapareceu dos olhos azuis. Aquele abandono súbito deixou-o deprimido.

- Mas é um sinal de dependência. – replicou o ruivo. – Acho melhor não interferir num lugar que não lhe pertence.

- Como sabe que não sou daqui?

- Você é?

Vendo que Aiolia continuava o fitando, Milo sentiu como se estivesse se afogando, e Aiolia era o único sobrevivente. – Quer mesmo saber?

Era um misto de emoções que Aiolia não conseguia controlar. Ainda não estava pronto para a verdade. Queria mesmo saber quem era ele, de onde veio? Poderia suportar vê-lo partir sem olhar para trás? O mais difícil era ter seus sentimentos à flor da pele.

- Tudo o que quero saber, Mac, é o que você fazia naquela rua.

De repente, Milo sentiu o forte desejo de revelar toda a verdade. Fora testemunha da conversa de Aiolia Leon com um traficante de drogas, mas não o ouvira aceitar o acordo. Ele apenas pedira a Carlo Cancerini maiores detalhes da transação. Ele próprio, como policial, utilizara a mesma tática várias vezes.

Entretanto, Aiolia poderia ter aceito a oferta de Carlo enquanto Milo encontrava-se desmaiado sobre o asfalto frio. Mas se Aiolia era um traficante de verdade, como explicar as ações generosas que ele fora capaz de manifestar nos últimos dias? Como conciliar o homem frio e ameaçador, que o loiro encontrara naquela rua, com Aiolia Leon que aprendera a conhecer?

Afinal, Aiolia cuidara de seu ferimento; mostrara-se gentil e compreensivo com o terror causado pela amnésia; tratou-o com respeito, mesmo imaginando que Milo fosse um prostituto.

E quanto a Seiya? Como explicar aquela forte afeição por um garoto de rua? A atenção que Aiolia dispensara ao pastor, a angústia ao relatar a trágica morte do irmão? Na realidade, Milo não presenciara nenhuma atitude ameaçadora ou maléfica da parte dele a quem quer que fosse. Exceto a si mesmo. Concluiu que não havia nenhum traço de uma personalidade criminosa em Leon.

Existia algo mais. Aiolia Leon não era o que aparentava ser. Independente do que testemunhara naquela noite calamitosa, Milo procurava outra explicação mais plausível. No fundo de seu coração, sabia que Aiolia era um homem íntegro e digno de absoluta confiança.

Porém o dever profissional falou mais alto. Havia outras pessoas envolvidas e, apesar da certeza que sentia, Milo não tinha o direito de decidir pelos outros. Cedo ou tarde, a compreensão viria. Mas ainda não era hora. Expor toda a verdade estava fora de cogitação. Acima de tudo, Milo precisava proteger seu disfarce.

A melhor estratégia seria aproximar-se da verdade sem revelar informações comprometedoras. Nunca soubera mentir, nem representar um papel. Agora teria de ser artista para não cair em contradição.

Nesse instante, percebeu o quanto suas mãos estavam frias. Essa era a única manifestação de medo que não conseguia superar. Cruzando os braços, Milo atravessou a sala, afastando-se de Aiolia. Dessa maneira, não seria obrigado a encará-lo.

- Eu estava... trabalhando... – começou a explicação. – De repente, vi um gato entrar na ruela. Era tão lindo que não pude deixar de segui-lo. Em seguida, avistei quatro homens conversando. – Ele sentiu que Aiolia, atento, absorvia as palavras, julgando a veracidade da história.

- O que foi que ouviu?

- Por Deus, Aiolia! – explodiu Milo, erguendo as mãos. – Eu estava debaixo de um monte de caixas e lixo. – Odiando a mentira, devolveu a pergunta a ele. – O que pensa que eu ouvi?

Aiolia ainda o estudava, procurando as falhas daquela história.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele, após um minuto interminável. – Então, quem é você?

"Oh, não pergunte", implorava o coração de Milo. "Não vai gostar da resposta." Algo lhe dizia que Aiolia preferia vê-lo como prostituto do que um membro da alta sociedade de Washington. Seria uma situação engraçada, se não fosse dolorosa.

- Pensei que depois da noite de ontem você estivesse convencido. O que viu é a realidade nua e crua. – no fundo, Milo esperava que Aiolia pudesse enxergar além da mentira e ver o real Milo Scorpio. Sentindo-se exposto demais, ele se virou.

Então, era verdade. A decepção foi como uma punhalada no peito de Aiolia, profunda o bastante a ponto de não de não poder negá-la. Pensava que o fato de Milo ser um garoto de programa não importaria. Mas enganara-se, e odiava-se por isso.

- Aposto que Mac não é o seu verdadeiro nome.

- É Milo – disse, omitindo seu sobrenome de propósito.

Caminhando em direção ao outro, Aiolia se deteve a poucos centímetros de distancia.

Milo teve a sensação de que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

Com o canto dos lábios, Aiolia sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu tinha certeza de que havia alguma realeza em você.

O clima de sensualidade e doçura invadiu o ambiente. Milo sentiu-se estremecer com o toque carinhoso. Começava a gostar desse homem mais do que seu coração podia suportar. Era encrenca, na certa. Seria capaz de administrar a forte necessidade de afastar-se dele?

- É tudo o que tem a me dizer, Milo? – Aiolia indagou.

- Garanto que já lhe contei o mais importante.

Algo semelhante a tristeza apossou-se do olhar de Aiolia. Ele fitava o loiro, pensativo. – Você não precisa levar essa vida sacrificada.

Milo não dissimulou o desespero. Uma parte dele, a emocional, queria impedi-lo de acreditar na profissão de garoto de programa, enquanto a racional lembrava-o de que era isso mesmo o que ele deveria pensar.

Embora as lágrimas inundassem seus olhos, ele expressou um sorriso provocante.

- Ah, entendo. Você duvida que eu seja bom em minha profissão?

- Oh, querido. – a voz saía rouca e baixa – estou certo de que é muito melhor do que apenas bom. Mas não é disso que estamos falando. Você é bonito e inteligente, portanto, pode descobrir outros meios para sobreviver.

Bonito e inteligente, certo? Ora, muito obrigado, Aiolia. – Oh, sim, ele sabia que era bonito. Afinal, quantas pessoas já lhe haviam dito isso? Por que esperava que Aiolia visse além da beleza aparente? – Em outras palavras, você quer que eu arranje outro emprego.

- Estou dizendo que tem muitas qualidades e poderia aproveitá-las, Milo. Você sabe lidar com as pessoas, e é um bom ouvinte. – A quantidade de qualidades pessoais que ele fora capaz de transmitir ainda impressionava Aiolia. – Fazer Seiya emitir mais do que quatro palavras não é nada fácil.

As mentiras estavam indo longe demais. Podia confessar que não era um prostituto e ainda proteger seu disfarce, afirmando trabalhar como garçom, ou ser um homem estranho que gostava de vestir roupas extravagantes. Mas corria o risco de abrir espaço para mais perguntas.

Não havia meios de evitar a mentira, a menos que contasse toda a verdade. Mas isso ele não faria; portanto, o melhor seria continuar a farsa.

- Ah! Com essas características eu poderia me tornar um assistente social. – brincou, esforçando-se para conter a dor em seu peito.

Aiolia notou a súbita mudança de atitude. Não conseguia desarmar o outro, mesmo sendo experiente nesse assunto. Ouvir o loiro zombar da própria situação causava-lhe sensações estranhas. Sensações que não queria examinar com detalhes.

- Não... – O ruivo clareou a voz. – Não fale assim. Não deboche de você mesmo.

Segurou o belo rosto com as duas mãos.

A ternura de Aiolia provocou um turbilhão de emoções em Milo. Sua pulsação acelerou. Era um profissional, repetia a si mesmo. Tinha de ser objetivo e controlar a situação. Não podia se deixar levar pelo clima sensual.

No entanto, a proximidade de Aiolia, o calor e a essência masculina à sua frente eram irresistíveis. Depois de experiências infelizes com alguns homens pelos quase se sentiu atraído, Milo aprendeu a suportar o desejo, mantendo as relações em nível superficial.

Mas o homem que segurava seu rosto com tanto carinho era único. Quando Aiolia estava por perto, Milo não desviava o olhar das regiões que desejaria explorar no corpo escultural.

Especializara-se na arte de se mostrar seguro e determinado, a fim de defender sua fragilidade emocional e proteger sua vulnerabilidade. Porém o instinto lhe garantia que Aiolia era diferente. Se desse as costas para ele, arrepender-se-ia pelo resto de sua vida.

Desde o princípio, Milo sentiu-se atraída por Aiolia. Isso o assustava e o instigava ao mesmo tempo. Desejara-o mesmo antes de saber quem era ele. Recuperar a memória não diminuiu em nada esse desejo.

Independente do disfarce ou de quem era Aiolia Leon, Milo queria experimentar tudo com ele. Depois iria embora, levando consigo as lembranças de poucas horas de amor e paixão.

- Lembro-me também... – disse o loiro, surpreso com o próprio tom de voz. – que você me fez uma promessa que vou cobrar agora. Recorda-se de que, se minha memória voltasse, nós terminaríamos o que tínhamos começado no jardim?

_Continua..._

**Eba! Até que esse capítulo não demorou muito né - hihihih. Estou tentando conciliar a atualização dos quatro fics o.o' Acaba um e começa outro. Muk cheia de trabalho Bom, só quero avisar que talvez eu dê uma pequena sumida essa semana porque tenho que fechar as notas dos meus alunos dies Mas depois tudo volta ao normal, até o final do mês que vez pelo menos XD Ah... Julho é férias, graças aos deuses está chegando. Será que consigo terminar tudo até lá? Hihihihi. **

**Bem... vamos parar com o momento 'bloguinho' e falar do fic né P Eu realmente penei para escrever o capítulo porque queria chegar logo no final dele e não chegava hihihihi. E no final das contas Milo não revelou tudo pro Olia -- Ainda estou PENSANDO se coloco um lemon entre os dois ou não :D E então? O que devo fazer? Eles merecem um lemon ou o Milucho deve ser CHUTADO, IGNORADO e etc e talz pelo bola de pelos?**

**Não se esqueçam que dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido hihihihih -**

**Agradecimentos à: Leo no Nina, P-Shurete, Kiara Sallkys, Graziele, Nehe-chan, mfm2885 e Naya Yukida. Não preciso nem dizer que vocês são uns amores! Obrigada por me animar a escrever rapidinho esse cap. Beijos a todas!! E claro, agradecimento especial à sempre paciente Akane M.A.S.T por betar meus fics e me agüentar o dia inteiro. Huhuhuhuhu**

**Beijos da Muk-chan \o/**

**E até o próximo capítulo -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver Milo e Aiolia juntos, principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**10**

O intenso desejo surgiu em Aiolia, quente e voraz, correspondendo ao doce desafio que Milo lançava. Jamais se confrontara com alguém tão intrigante quanto ele.

Depois conversariam. Mais tarde, Aiolia pensaria em como reparar os danos que esse homem faria às suas defesas.

Após reprimir os instintos mais primitivos durante vários dias, seu autocontrole se dissolveu em segundos diante daquela tentadora sedução. Mas tinha um palpite de que não seria uma atitude muito inteligente acreditar apenas numa evidência circunstancial. Ou seria uma esperança? De qualquer modo, ainda existi a possibilidade de ele não ser o que aparentava.

Em que tipo de loucura estava se metendo, afinal? Não, não valia a pena pensar nisso. Agora queria apenas se concentrar em Milo. Não havia razão para recusar o que ele lhe oferecia, pois desejava-o com desespero. Mas teria de possuí-lo a seu modo.

Ainda precisou esperar alguns instantes para que o batimento cardíaco desacelerasse e a voz pudesse sair. – Lembra-se da outra condição, Milo?

- Eu lhe asseguro que não esqueci de nem um detalhe.

Aiolia deslizou as mãos entre os cabelos dourados, agarrando-os e fazendo-o prisioneiro. – Então diga – ordenou Aiolia, consciente da brutalidade de suas palavras. – Diga que me quer.

Havia confusão naqueles olhos verdes. Eram tão verdadeiros e límpidos que pareciam nunca ter visto a face negra da vida, ou guardado segredos obscuros.

- Ainda duvida de mim? – perguntou Milo.

- Diga-me as palavras certas.

- Quero você, Aiolia Leon. – Milo abraçou-o pela cintura e colou o tórax junto ao peito largo.

Mesmo através das roupas que vestiam, Aiolia pôde sentir os mamilos intumescidos. Milo passou a língua nos lábios, como se tivesse dificuldade em expressar o que queria. O gesto deixou-o exultante.

Inclinando a cabeça, Aiolia aproximou-se dos lábios úmidos.

- Quero que tudo seja real. Quero o Milo verdadeiro.

Nesse instante, Aiolia lembrou-se de que ele não lhe dissera o sobrenome. Sua mente sagaz suspeitou. Precisava obrigá-lo a contar tudo, sem omitir um só detalhe. Mas a vontade incontrolável de se apossar daquele corpo sedutor confundia-lhe o raciocínio.

"_Mais tarde"_, pensava. Descobriria tudo o que precisasse saber...depois.

A sensação de ter as mãos fortes de Aiolia segurando-lhe a nuca transportava Milo a uma viagem inusitada. Ele sentia-se capaz de penetrar a alma de Aiolia de modo tão profundo a ponto de quase tocar a imensa solidão que o prendia. Aprendera a compreendê-lo da forma mais pura.

Se não fosse cuidadoso, revelaria facetas desse homem que nem ele mesmo saberia existir.

Estaria o loiro cometendo um erro? Conseguiria fazer amor com Aiolia e ainda proteger a parte mais vulnerável de si mesmo? Deixou as defesas de lado e rezou para não se ferir nessa aventura.

- Eu lhe darei tudo o que puder – prometeu Milo, desejando guardar na memória cada detalhe desse encontro com Aiolia Leon, por mais imprudente que fosse.

Sem poder suportar os impulsos, Aiolia tocou, de leve os lábios nos dele, dando-lhe a ultima oportunidade para desistir e implorando para que ele não o fizesse. Milo não o desapontou. Entregou-se às carícias com ardor.

Mesmo para um homem que se dissera experiente, o primeiro beijo, quente e úmido, mostrava uma desenvoltura impressionante. Aiolia tentava se convencer de que esse era o seu maior desejo nessa noite.

Quando afastou a cabeça para fitá-lo, deslizou a mão pelo pescoço de Milo até a tingir os lábios, agora inchados e rosados.

- Pretendo ir bem devagar – avisou Aiolia, ofegante. – Do contrário, tudo estará terminado antes que eu tenha a chance de conhecer você... e seu corpo. E quero conhecer ambos.

"_Oh, Zeus"_, clamava Milo, desesperado. _"O que vou fazer?"_. Rezava para que ele fosse rápido, assim não notaria sua falta de experiência e ele poderia esconder o quanto suas emoções estavam em jogo.

No passado, Milo costumava fazer comentários engraçados apenas para manter os homens a distância. Sempre funcionada, tanto no sentido profissional quando no social. Nunca se vira em situações íntimas nas quais não tivesse o controle absoluto. Até esse instante.

- Nada mais importa agora. Só você e eu fazendo amor. – Acariciando a pele delicada daquele belo rosto, os dedos de Aiolia desceram até o vale entre o tórax, massageando em seguida um dos mamilos com um dedo, por cima da camisa.

As batidas aceleradas do coração sob a palma de Milo tomaram-lhe os sentidos. Com apenas um toque sedutor, Aiolia derrubava suas defesas e rompia barreiras. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era entregar-se e torcer para não se afogar em tanto erotismo.

Aiolia tocou-lhe os lábios rubros mais uma vez. Porém de forma suave, lenta e terna, e o efeito foi devastador. Ele sentiu o pânico de Milo, mas não vacilou. Aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca sedutora, experimentando-a, saboreando-a. Tomou-lhe o mamilo outra vez com o indicador e o dedão, beliscando-o sob o tecido da camiseta. Milo soltou um gemido abafado de prazer.

Inebriado pela carícia, o loiro se entregava ao ato sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Isso foi para Aiolia tal qual uma droga afrodisíaca. Um poder, primitivo e voraz, como jamais experimentara antes, queimava-lhe o sangue.

Havia alto tentador em Milo, sobre como reagia ao beijo, pois parecia não saber de que maneira agradar Aiolia.

Afastando-se o suficiente para poder falar, Aiolia mantinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Desejo tudo, Milo. Apenas você e eu. Sem barreiras, sem pretensões.

As ultimas reservas de Milo se desmoronaram, e ele se deu em sua totalidade. Lembranças. Era o que desejava. Criar o máximo de recordações possível, depois pensaria nas conseqüências.

Percebendo a decisão, Aiolia ignorou as advertências de sua consciência puxou o outro. Levado por um impulso básico e poderoso, carregou-o pelas escadas até o pequeno quarto. Com o pé, empurrou a porta, caminhou em direção à cama e colocou-o no chão.

Escorregando devagar, Milo beijava o pescoço musculoso, ávido de paixão.

- Calma, querido. – Aiolia segurava-lhe as faces.

O loiro parecia tão... vulnerável. Prometeu a si mesmo que mostraria a Milo o outro lado do ato de amor. O lado espontâneo, possessivo e carinhoso.

Não se deu ao trabalho de analisar por que queria tornar essa experiência algo mais do que apenas sexo. Nunca se importara tanto com alguém. Prazer, para Aiolia, sempre representou a satisfação carnal e mútua entre dois adultos que compreendiam as regras do não envolvimento emocional. Aliás, em todas as ocasiões, deixara bem claro que não passaria disso.

No entanto, seu coração queria fazer desse encontro um momento especial para esse homem.

- Vamos fazer tudo devagar, meu querido. – Inclinou a cabeça, e os lábios delicados se entreabriram para recebê-lo.

O beijo mais quente, mais voluptuoso. Dando um passo atrás, Aiolia tirou a camiseta de Milo e atirou-a longe.

A respiração quase falhou ao se defrontar com aquela visão. O peito era mais definido do que pensara, os mamilos eram convidativos e o abdômen, perfeito.

- Você é lindo!

- Não – disse o loiro, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Aiolia. – Sem elogios.

Surpreso, o ruivo procurou os olhos cor de safira. – Por que não? Você deve saber que é o homem mais lindo do mundo.

- Mas não tenho nada a fazer com isso. É apenas uma combinação de genes. Esqueça quem sou ou o que possuo.

- Não, Milo. Sua beleza é parte de você – sussurrou Aiolia. – É a parte de um todo.

Com a ponta do polegar, ele acariciou um mamilo, depois o outro. A resposta foi imediata, e a satisfação invadiu-lhe o corpo. Abaixando-se, Aiolia contornou as curvas do tórax com a língua até alcançar os mamilos túmidos.

Soltando um gemido, Milo inclinou-se para trás, encorajando-o. O toque úmido em sua pele deixava-o extasiado.

O aroma do loiro prendia Aiolia, envolvendo-o, clamando por uma reação elementar do ruivo. Levantando a cabeça, Aiolia admirou a expressão de deleite no rosto de Milo.

- Adoro sua pele, seu aroma suave. – Mergulhando a face no pescoço do outro, ele aspirou. – Foi a primeira coisa que notei em você.

De novo, inspirou o aroma delicioso da superfície quente e macia. O perfume, a distinta essência do loiro, marcara sua memória desde o dia em que o viu naquela ruela escura. Uma natureza pura capaz de destruir a capacidade racional de qualquer ser humano. Bem no fundo, Aiolia sabia, essa essência estava impressa em seus sentidos. Jamais conseguiria apagá-la.

Abrindo os olhos, Milo fitou-o com ternura. – A primeira lembrança que tenho de você – dizia com dificuldade. – é o sentimento contraditório de perigo e segurança.

- E já descobriu qual deles prevalece?

- Confesso que não.

Murmurando algo indecifrável, Aiolia beijou um mamilo, depois sugando-o bem devagar. Milo deslizou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos e o abraçou.

Aiolia não se sentia próximo o suficiente. Queria-o sem roupas, nada que impedisse a união total. Tentou retirar a calça de Milo, mas não conseguiu. Engraçado, não se lembrava de ter ficado tão nervoso assim com alguém.

Quando o loiro se despiu, a respiração de Aiolia tornou-se ofegante. Não só porque aquele corpo sinuoso o excitasse, mas pela honestidade de Milo, o desejo sincero de mostrar-se por inteiro, sem restrições.

- Você é tão... inacreditavelmente lindo – murmurou ele, com a voz rouca, tentando controlar a violenta necessidade de tomá-lo.

Para evitar palavras que não queria ouvir, Milo tapou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, outra vez. Sentiu o enorme autocontrole de Aiolia e se indignou. Por que ele não se abalava com o caos emocional que também o envolvia?

Acariciou os músculos avantajados do tórax sob a camisa do ruivo. – Quero ver você, Olia. – Despiu-o e alcançou-lhe a cintura. Em poucas tentativas, conseguiu desabotoar a calça jeans.

Ao ser tocado na intimidade, Aiolia expressou um gemido. – Oh, Zeus, querido...

Impediu que a mão de Milo prosseguisse, sabendo estar chegando ao limite intolerável e sentindo-se, dessa forma, exposto.

Levando o loiro até a cama, Aiolia deitou-se sobre o corpo curvilíneo, apoderando-se da boca sensual. Com receio de machucá-lo, tentou amenizar o beijo. Porém Milo protestou, correspondendo à paixão em igual intensidade.

Era o desafio final. Nada mais valia a pena, a não ser possuir Milo. Mas seu caráter, nobre e virtuoso, dizia-lhe que precisavam proteger-se. Esticando o braço, Aiolia abriu a gaveta da cômoda e procurou um preservativo.

A necessidade urgente se apossou de sua alma. Nesse momento preciso, queria fundir-se a Milo; satisfazer a ânsia avassaladora por esse homem. Talvez isso fosse suficiente para aplacar o medo do envolvimento.

* * *

Deitado ao lado de Milo, Aiolia abraçava-o de forma possessiva, enquanto esperava que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Porém nada mais seria normal a partir de então.

Distraído, acariciou a cintura delicada, e Milo arrepiou-se por inteiro.

- Vai me deixar ajudá-lo? – Aquelas palavras de Aiolia quebraram o silêncio do quarto.

Ainda extasiado pelo ato amoroso, Milo percebeu algo mais do que meras palavras. A voz de Aiolia transmitia carinho, conforto e um profundo afeto.

- Como assim? – perguntou o loiro, ouvindo as fortes batidas do coração do outro.

- Tenho muitos e bons contatos. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a ter respei... Um trabalho...

Não deveria tocar nesse assunto, e sim apenas deliciar-se com o corpo perfeito de Milo, esquecendo-se de todo o resto. Mas não era capaz de fazer calar a admiração pela orgulhosa independência que notou no loiro desde o primeiro encontro; a vulnerabilidade escondida atrás da coragem e determinação, fazendo renascer os instintos protetores de Aiolia.

Enfim, Leon atingira a parte mais conflitante de Milo. Por um lado, o loiro se comovia com aquela preocupação afetuosa; por outro, ofendia-se.

Após o que haviam partilhado, poderia Aiolia enxergar a verdadeira pessoa ao seu lado? Como tantos outros, o ruivo o julgava apenas pelas aparências?

Sabia o quanto estava sendo passional. Sentia-se arrasado. Na tentativa de convencê-lo de que era um prostituto, não lhe restou mais nada além da capacidade de ser um excelente ator. A oferta de Aiolia o feria mais do que podia imaginar. Depois de tudo, como ele tinha coragem de pensar assim?

Esforçando-se em conter as emoções, Milo expressou um sorriso sedutor. Ergueu-se e beijou o canto dos lábios de Aiolia – Podemos falar disso mais tarde? - pediu, alisando o peito musculoso, até chegar ao ponto crucial da sua masculinidade – No momento, existem coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer, não acha?

Rendendo-se àquela doce sedução, Aiolia respondeu à pergunta com um beijo ardente.

Mais tarde. Conversariam mais tarde.

* * *

Exausto, Milo adormeceu, colado ao corpo de Aiolia. Mas ele continuava acordado. Seus sentidos, ainda mobilizados pela união amorosa, impediam-no de dormir.

As feições de Milo estavam relaxadas. Esse pensamento o incomodou. Não queria confiar nele, No passado, não tivera muito sucesso em cuidar daqueles em quem confiava.

Contudo, precisava admitir que era gratificante sentir-se tão próximo a alguém, como havia anos não acontecia.

Fora Milo o primeiro homem capaz de fazê-lo perder o controle da situação. Planejara mostrar-lhe outro significado do ato de amor, uma faceta que ele jamais experimentara. Porém acabou virando o estudante, aprendendo aspectos da paixão que nunca pensou existir. Tornara-se prisioneiro de poderosos sentimentos.

Sempre mantivera-se distante de situações em que o envolvimento emocional era inevitável. Não queria lembranças, pois estas apareciam nas noites escutas e solitárias para atormentá-lo.

Anos atrás, Aiolia descobrira que capturar criminosos era menos perigoso e comprometedor do que entregar seu coração a alguém. Desse modo, a fragilidade da alma estaria protegida de ameaças arrasadoras.

Adotou a política feroz de não se apaixonar jamais. Não quando seu lar era uma zona de guerra, onde os habitantes temiam, de minuto a minuto, a possibilidade da morte a cada esquina. Onde aqueles a quem amava poderiam desaparecer, deixando apenas dor e sofrimento.

Ao se mover, ainda adormecido, Milo roçou o corpo nu no dele. Os sentimentos pelo loiro tornavam-se mais profundos. Mas Aiolia sempre fora de uma honestidade brutal consigo mesmo; então, não repudiaria a verdade. Seria capaz de aceitá-la, independente do quanto o ferisse.

As sensações eram tão fortes que tomava-lhe o corpo. Poderiam ter uma vida em comum? Não, constituir família não estava em seus planos, racionalizava ele. Tinha consciência daquilo que nunca poderia possuir.

Velando o sono tranqüilo de Milo, lembrou-se da entrega amorosa na união apaixonada. Ambos eram vítimas das vicissitudes da vida, sobreviventes em potencial. Possuíam aquela atração física, quente o bastante para derreter o aço. Mais do que muitos casais conseguiriam.

Talvez, apenas talvez, o destino lhes desse algo de novo.

Colou-se ao corpo de Milo e caiu num sono profundo.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol que penetraram pela janela do quarto despertaram Milo.

O calor do corpo de Aiolia aquecia-lhe as costas. O braço musculoso envolvia a cintura delicada, e a mão, pesada e forte, estava em seu peito. Era uma sensação tão deliciosa!

Bem devagar, ele tirou o braço, e Aiolia, resmungando um protesto, virou-se na cama. Milo gelou. Quando teve certeza de que ele não iria acordar, levantou-se sem fazer o menor ruído.

Durante alguns segundos, permitiu-se o luxo de admirar Aiolia, entregue ao sono profundo sob o lençol. Sentiu o rosto corar. Os cabelos negros estavam despenteados pelas inúmeras vezes em que ele os envolveu, exigindo beijos e carícias; o tórax revelava marcas consideráveis do ato desinibido e frenético de ambos. Fora um momento de rara beleza. Aiolia mostrou-se livre, abandonando as defesas.

Sorrindo, Milo absorveu todas as lembranças e emoções que lhe chegavam à memória. Depois de partir, poderia recordar cada detalhe íntimo daquele encontro tão especial.

Movendo-se de novo, Aiolia virou o rosto. Seu semblante estava tenso, como se ele já percebesse que havia algo errado.

Milo apressou-se. Tinha de sair antes que Aiolia acordasse e o pegasse em flagrante, esgueirando-se pela casa.

O interlúdio amoroso estava terminado. Era imperativo que Milo voltasse ao seu mundo, à realidade. Quanto mais se demorasse, mais correria o risco de ser desmascarado e de colocar em perigo os outros envolvidos.

Sentiu o coração se apertar. Deixava com Aiolia uma parte dele mesmo que jamais recuperaria. Resgatando a disciplina profissional, Milo recolheu seus pertences e saiu na ponta dos pés.

Na cozinha, encontrou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um bilhete. Em seguida, deu uma última olhada no local que havia lhe servido como refúgio. Caminhou até a porta da frente e foi embora.

* * *

Antes de abrir os olhos, Aiolia já sabia que Milo havia partido. O calor confortador do corpo do outro contra o dele agora não mais existia. Ainda de olhos fechados, passou a mão sobre o lugar que o loiro ocupara na cama. Os lençóis estavam frios.

A pequena casa estava silenciosa, tinha um vazio muito semelhante ao estranho sentimento comprimindo seu coração. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se. Através da luz que entrava pela janela, deduziu que o sol havia nascido havia horas. Precisou de um esforço sobre-humano para alcançar a calça jeans jogada no chão, vesti-la e levantar-se.

Relutante, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Não seria esse um dos primeiros lugares onde poderia se deparar com um bilhete de adeus? Não levou muito tempo para encontrá-lo. Como suspeitava, Milo deixara o papel sobre a mesa.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o quanto suas mãos tremiam quando pegou o bilhete. Tentara se proteger de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias. Supusera poder evitar o envolvimento emocional, mas enganou-se.

Forçando o olhar sobre o papel, ele leu:

"_Aiolia,_

_Sua oferta de ajuda foi comovente, mas não posso aceitá-la. Tenho que ser o que sou. Obrigada por tudo. Cuide-se._

_Milo."_

Uma dor que não sentia havia anos atravessou-lhe o peito como uma flecha certeira. Amassou o pedaço de papel e jogou-o no lixo.

Por um breve momento, Aiolia baixou a guarda e confiou. O fato de Milo ter ido embora às escondidas mostrava o quanto desprezara os frágeis sentimentos que o ruivo revelara. Sentira-se tão confortável com o loiro, tão seguro, que se permitiu até usufruir o sono dos justos. Ou dos tolos...

Para substituir o poder devastador do sofrimento, Aiolia evocou toda a raiva acumulada em sua vida. Não queria identificar a dor que o corroia. Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Deixou-o desaparecer sem ao menos descobrir quem era ele, de onde viera ou o que sabia. Essa falha colocou Shaka e sua casa em risco. No entanto, parte de Aiolia recusava-se a acreditar nessa possibilidade. No fundo, sabia que Milo não era um traidor. Ao menos não no aspecto físico.

Mas, afinal, conseguiu se livrar dele. Com certeza, não iria sentir falta. Por que haveria de ter saudade de um homem que, desde a chegada, só lhe causara problemas? Um estranho, que metera o nariz onde não fora chamado? Não precisava de ninguém como Milo por perto, desafiando-o, ameaçando devastar partes que ele guardara durante anos.

Contudo, tinha de admitir que ainda o desejava. Desde o início, tudo o que sentira por Milo era atração, intensificada pela excitação causada por uma situação de vida ou morte.

Levando a mão ao rosto, Aiolia esfregou os olhos e deixou escapar uma risada nervosa. Não havia dúvidas de que o ato não fora nada mais do que sexo.

O sentimento de abandono era insuportável. Aiolia só se sentira dessa maneira no dia em que enterrou o irmão no cemitério, alguns anos atrás.

Ora, a quem estava tentando enganar? Já começava a sentir saudade de Milo. E também podia visualizá-lo numa dúzia de encrencas e confusões. Por vias racionais, Aiolia queria com desespero ignorar o quanto seus sentimentos por Milo eram profundos. Profundos até demais.

Droga! Nesse momento, o que mais necessitava era um intenso exercício físico na Kido's Gym.

* * *

Assim que abriu a porta da academia, Aiolia sentiu o odor de couro velho indo do interior do local. A fumaça pairando no ar parecia ser perpétua. O ringue de boxe, que ocupava a maior parte do salão, estava vazio.

O lugar transmitia uma familiaridade aconchegante. Podia não ser bonito ou limpo, mas era um lar para Aiolia. Ali, ele aliviava suas frustrações.

Àquela hora da manhã, os freqüentadores ainda não haviam chegado. O velho Kido devia estar nos fundos, verificando as toalhas e os armários do vestiário. Ele podia deixar o ginásio, pois sabia não haver nada de valor para ser roubado.

Após tirar a camisa, Aiolia colocou um par de luvas de boxe e aproximou-se do saco de areia pendurado no teto. Depois de alguns golpes e socos preciosos, começou a relaxar.

A cada soco, sua mão tornava-se mais e mais leve. O objetivo era esvaziar a mente. Não queria pensar. Não desejava se lembrar da sensação de ter Milo deitado ao seu lado na cama. O calor do corpo sedutor, a pele acetinada deslizando sobre ele...

Um tremor suave percorreu-lhe a espinha, e seus músculos começaram a protestar. Não, precisava se concentrar no saco de areia.

Liberando outro golpe duro e certeiro, Aiolia notou que Seiya vinha em sua direção.

- Onde está Mac? – perguntou o adolescente, sem preâmbulos. Estava apreensivo. – Fui até a casa de Shaka, e não o encontrei.

- Ele se foi. – Aiolia deu um soco tão forte que quase rasgou o couro da luca. – E o nome dele não é Mac.

- Do que está falando?

Ofegante, Aiolia parou com os golpes e segurou o saco de areia. – Estou dizendo que o nome dele não é Mac. É Milo.

Notou o sorriso de compreensão no rosto de Seiya. – Ele se lembrou? Ei, isso é demais!

- É, fantástico. – Aiolia continuou os exercícios, agora com menos entusiasmo. – Logo você vai notar que Milo não está nas redondezas.

O sorriso de Seiya se desfez. – Ele mudou de profissão?

Pegando a toalha dentro da mochila, Aiolia enxugou o suor da testa. – Parece que sim.

Não queria confessar a Seiya que guardava consigo essa esperança. Porque o lado realista de Aiolia, aquele que aceitava a vinda de Milo como uma dádiva do destino, não acreditava nessa possibilidade.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Milo não se deu ao trabalho de me dizer.

- Ah, não! – A expressão de frustração e desapontamento congestionou a face de Seiya. – Ele não falou nada?

- Nada de importante. – Aiolia lembrou-se do resumido bilhete.

- Você não vai atrás dele?

- Não.

- Por que não? – Seiya parecia espantado.

Aiolia deu outro golpe no saco de areia, dessa vez mais forte. – Se ele estiver interessado, sabe onde nos encontrar.

- Não pode estar falando sério, Aiolia! Mac.. Milo precisa de nós dois. Pode se meter em problemas.

De repente, Aiolia sentiu um nó na garganta, mas tentou ignorar o fato de que tinha a mesma preocupação. – É melhor esquecê-lo, Seiya. – aconselhou, sem poder olhar para o garoto. – É o que estou tentando fazer.

Esquecê-lo...

Aiolia foi ao vestiário e entrou debaixo do chuveiro frio. Enquanto o jato de água gelada atingia o corpo suado, ele se deu conta de que mentira para Seiya. Para si mesmo, aliás. Não seria capaz de esquecer Milo por um longo tempo, longo tempo. Talvez nunca o tirasse da cabeça.

Todavia, o banho não apagou o medo. Lembrou-se de aiolos, imaginou-o sozinho, vagando por lugares obscuros, sem auxílio e assustado. Essa era a razão pela qual Aiolia se preocupava com Milo. Apenas essa.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha. De alguma maneira, Aiolia sabia que seu instinto protetor o levaria a seguir os rastros de Milo a fim de ter certeza de que ele estava seguro.

Só que, dessa vez, Aiolia sentia-se mais apavorado que antes.

**Continua...**

_Uau! Mais um capítulo enfim postado \o/. Bem, confesso-lhes que esse capítulo me foi muito difícil. E peço desculpas por pular o lemon, mas eu realmente não estava conseguindo escrever a união amorosa dos dois -_-_

_Mas agradeço a todos por estarem acompanhando o fic. Abraços a P-Shurete e agradecimento especial à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem._

_Beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	11. Chapter 11

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com um outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver esses dois juntos principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

11

Milo contornava com os dedos os desenhos coloridos da confortável colcha de sua cama. Passou a olhar pelo suntuoso quarto; sentia-se prisioneiro daquela imensidão luxuosa. Na verdade, a mansão nunca fora um dos lugares mais divertidos de se viver. Agora, porém, tornava-se intolerável.

- Não entendo por que todos estão fazendo tanto barulho – resmungou para Saga.

Por sua vez, Saga estudava o irmão caçula com uma expressão preocupada e, ao mesmo tempo, bem-humorada.

- O fato de ter batido a cabeça, ficado inconsciente, perdido a memória e desaparecido por vários dias devem estar relacionados a esse excesso de zelo, não acha?

- Não foi grande coisa – disse Milo, carrancudo.

- O médico falou que a pessoa responsável pelo curativo fez um excelente trabalho. Talvez não fique com uma cicatriz considerável.

- Não estou nem ligando para a cicatriz.

Não havia dúvidas de que Shaka sabia o que estava fazendo. Milo tocou o corte ainda sensível que seria a eterna lembrança do homem que o fizera. A dor em seu coração era intensa.

- Estou me sentindo bem, Saga. – Afastando a colcha, Milo começou a se levantar da cama.

Resignado, Saga pegou o roupão e entregou-o ao irmão.

- Acho que está precipitando as coisas, mano. Você não repousou o quanto deveria, e o médico pediu-lhe que fosse com calma.

- É tudo o que tenho feito. – Milo vestiu o roupão de seda e voltou-se para o irmão mais velho. – Se eu ficar trancado nesta casa ou deitado na cama mais um dia, vou começar a subir pelas paredes.

"É claro", pensava, "se Aiolia León estivesse com você na cama, não se sentiria dessa forma". Milo balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento doloroso. Tinha de parar, Aiolia León ficara no passado.

- Por que não aproveita as férias? É a primeira que tem em anos. Até seu chefe ordenou que você descansasse um pouco.

Cruzando os braços, Milo caminhou até a janela.

- Caso não saiba, ainda estou de serviço.

- Como não sei, Milo? O trabalho na polícia é sua razão de viver. Eu preferia que desistisse. É muito perigoso, e você tem a leve tendência a correr grandes riscos.

O maior que corria, pensava Milo, era ter seu coração despedaçado de saudade.

- Só corro perigo quando é absolutamente necessário – defendeu-se, tentando aplacar os temores de Saga antes que ele percebesse algo mais.

- Tudo bem. Se lhe agrada, pode continuar mentindo – falou Saga, num tom de voz baixo, que indicava extrema seriedade. – Mas não minta para mim. Conheço-o bem, Milo. Não há sentido em se arriscar dessa maneira apenas para provar seu valor ao mundo.

Milo fitou o irmão por cima do ombro.

- Você sabe o quanto meu trabalho é importante.

Mas, nos últimos dias, os motivos que o fizeram entrar na polícia começavam a perder sentido. O trabalho de policial estivera acima de tudo durante a maior parte de sua vida. Agora a dor no coração preponderava.

- Compreendo por que pensa assim. – A expressão de Saga tornou-se suave. – Mas não posso confortá-lo se estiver morto.

- Parece que todos estão interessados em me dizer qual carreira devo seguir – murmurou Milo.

- Desculpe-me – Saga fitou o irmão. – Mais alguém está tentando convencê-lo disso?

Conseguiria discutir esse assunto, mesmo com Saga? Milo olhou o assoalho lustroso do quarto de sua infância. Estaria pronto?

- Você não falou muito sobre o que aconteceu enquanto esteve longe de nós – insistiu Saga, ao notar o silencio do irmão.

Havia outra pergunta nas entrelinhas. Milo afastou-se da janela, caminhando a esmo pelo quarto.

- Não há muito o que dizer.

Só se apaixonara por um homem de atitudes suspeitas e muitíssimo misterioso; a quem, por uma razão inexplicável, Miolo sentia necessidade de proteger.

Ora, era de se esperar que um policial tivesse esse tipo de comportamento. Milo dera a Dohko Librian, seu superior e amigo, um relatório completo dos acontecimentos. Os eventos foram escritos de forma objetiva, revelando apenas fatos. Ele excluíra as partes que poderiam comprometer Aiolia. Afinal, ele pusera a própria vida em risco para salvar a sua. Devia-lhe isso. Não poderia virara as costas e incriminá-lo.

De propósito, ele também omitiu a natureza intima de ambos e o quanto esses dias lhe custaram, e custariam ainda, de sofrimento.

Intencionava descobrir o maior número de informações possível do homem que abalara as bases tão seguras de sua existência emocional. Aiolia Leon não pertencia ao tráfico de drogas. Um criminoso jamais ajudaria um garoto a sair das ruas ou um pastor a redecorar o jardim da igreja.

Além do mais, ele se oferecera para arranjar-lhe outra "profissão". Independente do que acabasse descobrindo sobre Aiolia, Milo encontraria alguma maneira de ajudá-lo.

Porém havia uma questão que o incomodava: poderia estar errado com relação à boa índole de Léon?

- Por que está tão pensativo, irmãozinho? – perguntou Saga.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos do roupão, Milo fitou-o por um longo tempo.

- Lembra-se de um homem chamado Carlo Cancerini?

Durante alguns segundos, Saga refletiu, procurando em sua memória a imagem de tal pessoa.

- Um homem sorridente, de boas relações, mas tudo muito superficial. Ele costumava vir às festas que mamãe e papai dava, não é?

- Isso mesmo. O que pensa dele?

- De modo geral, ele me parece simpático. Por quê?

- Não acha que existe algo... Estranho em Carlo Cancerini?

- Ele não é um dos meus favoritos. – Saga olhou para o irmão, curioso. – Já faz um bom tempo que não o vejo. Na verdade, não me lembro de ter trocado mais de duas palavras com ele desde que nossos pais morreram. Por que está perguntando isso, Milo?

Percebendo que poderia estar falando demais, Milo apenas deu de ombros. Não podia discutir detalhes de uma investigação em andamento com pessoas de fora do departamento. E Carlo Cancerini era a peça-chave desse caso.

- Oh, nada importante. Encontrei-o há pouco tempo. Só queria saber sua opinião.

Tempos atrás, os instintos de Milo falharam com Carlo Cancerini. Descobrir que um membro pertencente ao grupo social dos pais estaria metido no tráfico de drogas foi um grande choque. Embora não tivesse muita amizade com Carlo, ele o conhecia havia anos. Mesmo com o treinamento policial, porém, não fora capaz de suspeitar do Carlo. Isso abalara sua confiança em julgar a natureza humana. Aconteceria o mesmo com relação a Aiolia Leon?

Milo fitava o irmão como se o ferimento na cabeça tivesse causado mais danos do que aparentava.

- O que pensa fazer nesses dias de folga?

- Nada de importante – De repente, Milo mudou de idéia. – Fiquei em casa a maior parte da semana e ainda não tenho um relatório de Leon.

- O rapaz que o ajudou quando estava com amnésia? – indagou Saga, tentando descobrir alguma pista sobre o comportamento distante do irmão.

- Ele mesmo. – Milo não entrara em detalhes sobre o que se passara nesse período. Relatou apenas o suficiente para acalmar o irmão.

- Talvez Julian possa ajudar. Afinal, ele tem um talento especial para encontrar pessoas desaparecidas.

- E que talento... – Milo sorriu ao se lembrar do trabalho eficiente do cunhado par ao governo americano. – Na verdade, já pedi a Julian que investigasse os antecedentes de Leon.

- Bem, resolvendo essa questão, você poderá relaxar, certo?

- Errado, saga. – Milo foi ao armário e pegou uma roupa. – Vou até o departamento. – Algo lhe dizia que precisava verificar o andamento desse caso.

- Dohko lhe disse para não se preocupar com o trabalho. Ou melhor, ele ordenou que você ficasse uma semana sem aparecer.

- Chega de descanso. – Milo entrou no banheiro. – Além disso – acrescentou, antes de fechar a porta – que mal há em visitar os amigos do departamento?

* * *

Duras horas depois, Milo chegou ao departamento de polícia e caminhou em direção à sala de Dohko Librian. Sabendo que iria enfrentar uma batalha com seu chefe, resolveu se vestir de maneira especial. Prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça e escolheu um dos seus ternos escuros.

Ninguém lhe disse o quanto estava estonteante. Mas não se arrumara para parecer bonito aos olhos dos outros. Milo utilizava o charme e a beleza como uma arma, pois assim as pessoas pensariam duas vezes antes de atacá-lo.

- Olá, Pandora – cumprimentou ele, ao ver a jovem secretária sentada em frente à sala de Dohko. – Ele está aí?

- Sim – confirmou Pandora. – Mas não sei se vai gostar de vê-lo.

- Problemas? – perguntou Milo, soltando uma gargalhada.

- E não é sempre assim? – Ela pegou o telefone, falou com o chefe e assentiu para Milo. – Dohko é todo seu. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado. – Milo bateu à porta.

- Entre. – A voz de Dohko Librian tinha um tom nada amigável.

Respirando fundo, ele entrou.

- O que, afinal, está fazendo aqui? – reclamou Dohko, antes que Milo fechasse a porta atrás de si.

- Ah, bom dia para você também – cumprimentou, decidido a não entrar em discussões. – O que posso dizer? Sou viciado em trabalho, Dohko.

- É, sei disso. – resmungou ele, esboçando um sorriso de garoto. – Eu lhe disse que não queria ver seu rosto bonito até a semana que vem.

- Esse prazo já passou, e você nem percebeu. – Milo sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do chefe. – Aliás, estou me sentindo muito bem. Estava bem uma semana atrás, e continuo ótimo agora. – Sentia vergonha das mentiras que era obrigado a dizer.

Dohko recostou-se em sua poltrona.

- Na verdade, estou feliz que esteja aqui, assim não preciso ir até você.

- Pela recepção que acabei de ter, isso é difícil de acreditar.

Um movimento no fundo da sala chamou-lhe a atenção. Um homem alto e ruivo aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira ao lado. Aiolia Leon!

O choque e algo indecifrável se apossaram de Milo, mas a prática em manter-se controlado veio em seu auxílio. Acomodou-se na cadeira, tentando mostrar-se calmo e tranqüilo. Aiolia estava vestido com as mesmas roupas que usava na noite do primeiro encontro de ambos. Teria ele sido preso? Era por esse motivo que Dohko pretendia procurá-lo?

Sem pestanejar, Milo voltou a atenção para Dohko e aguardou.

Ele se inclinou e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Quero que você me devolva todos os arquivos desse caso que está investigando.

A confusão acrescentou mais turbulência às outras emoções que Milo estava sentindo.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou afastando-o dele.

Atônito, tudo o que pôde fazer foi arregalar os olhos.

- Desculpe-me mas acho que não compreendi.

- Você está fora da investigação.

- Por que, Dohko?!

Pigarreando, Dohko olhou para Aiolia e depois para Milo.

- Porque você já fez demais. Depois dos problemas pelos quais passou, merece uma folga.

- Que besteira, Dohko! – Milo deu uma rápida olhada para Aiolia. O ruivo não o encarava. Voltou a atenção ao chefe, que sempre fora um amigo leal. – Não pode fazer isso. Passei semanas a fio coletando informações essenciais para esse caso.

- Registre todas as informações e passe-as a... Bem, à pessoa encarregada.

De novo, Milo olhou para Aiolia. O ruivo estava relaxado, a perna direita sobre o joelho esquerdo. Mas agora os olhos verdes fitavam-no, o rosto não revelando nada.

O impacto daqueles olhos causou-lhe um alvoroço tremendo.

- Precisamos discutir esse assunto diante dele?

- Desculpe-me – falou Dohko, ajeitando-se na poltrona. – Milo, esse é o tenente Aiolia Leon. Aiolia, esse é o detetive Milo Scorpio.

Aiolia Leon era um policial? Milo disfarçou o choque para não se trair. O que deveria fazer agora? Concentrou-se, tentando pensar nas opções que tinha.

Poderia fingir que nunca se conheceram? Ou dizer: "Já tivemos esse prazer. Aliás, nos conhecemos de forma bastante íntima". Melhor ainda: poderia mandar os dois homens para o espaço. Mas, como era prudente, decidiu esperar a oportunidade certa.

- Ele ficou encarregado de conduzir a investigação – informou Dohko, evitando que Milo bancasse o tolo.

- Ainda não entendi – insistiu o loiro, com calma.

Aiolia continuava a observá-lo, sem expressão alguma no olhar.

- É muito simples – interferiu o ruivo, mantendo a voz baixa e controlada. – Esse caso é meu.

Fechando os olhos, Milo esforçou-se para assimilar a situação. Esse não era o homem que ele conhecera alguns dias atrás, com quem fizera amor durante toda uma noite. O homem cujo corpo ele conhecia tão bem, e vice-versa.

O Aiolia Leon dentro daquela sala era um estranho. Um desconhecido determinado a fazer prevalecer sua vontade. Milo não poderia discutir quando estava claro que a decisão já havia sido tomada.

Levantou-se com toda graça e sensualidade, sentindo a raiva crescer aos poucos. Endireitou os ombros e declarou:

- Já que possuo informações preciosas para o seu caso – pensava em Carlo Cancerini – você vai precisar de minha assistência.

Apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira, Aiolia se levantou também.

- Se está se referindo a Carlo Cancerini e ao fato de conhecê-lo, já estou ciente disso.

Por que o loiro não se surpreendeu? Agora Aiolia tinha mais um motivo para repudiá-lo. Mais uma vez, alguém pertencente ao mundo de Milo, um estranho, estava afastando-o de Aiolia.

- Não trabalho com parceiros, Milo.

- Com qualquer um – Milo cruzou os braços – ou apenas comigo?

Os lábios de Aiolia pareciam sorrir.

- Tem de admitir que sua ultima atuação não o cobre de glórias.

Sentindo o rosto corar, Milo teve de concordar que ele estava certo. Naquela noite fatídica, ele colocara a vida de ambos em risco.

- Se lhe serve de consolo – continuou Aiolia – não é com você o problema. Não costumo trabalhar com nenhum policial de nenhum departamento.

Recusando-se a se dar por vencido, Milo parou por alguns segundos para digerir aquelas palavras.

- O que tem contra os policiais?

- A maioria deles não sabe como lidar com as pessoas do meu bairro, nos subúrbios de Washington. Na realidade, eles mais atrapalham do que ajudam.

- Conceito interessante... E o que você propõe para resolver os crimes do seu bairro?

- Proponho oficiais residentes nos subúrbios. Aqueles que entendem esse estilo de vida. E treiná-los para proteger a própria comunidade.

A filosófica amarga de Aiolia ficou bem clara para Milo. O loiro voltou-se e encarou o chefe de polícia.

- Droga, Dohko, esse caso era meu! Tenho o direito de acompanhá-lo até o fim!

- Não temos escolha, Milo. Sinto muito. – Dohko parecia constrangido com a situação.

- Você sabe que meu conhecimento nessa investigação pode ser vital.

- Acrescente nos arquivos. – pediu Dohko. – Você ouviu Leon. Ele trabalha sozinho.

- É ele quem tem a palavra final?

- Nessa instância, sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque a participação dele nesse caso é mais importante que a sua.

- E para finalizar – interrompeu Aiolia – eu trabalho sozinho. – Seu olhar expelia faíscas. Então, voltou-se para Dohko Librian: - Não me responsabilizo pelo que acontecer a ele. Espero que você resolva esses detalhes mínimos.

Aiolia se virou e foi embora.

A fora como ele fechou a porta foi fundamental para encerrar aquela conversa calorosa.

Milo fitou a porta por alguns segundos.

- Como ele pode ter tanto poder?

- Desculpe-me Milo. O departamento tentou dialogar com Leon, mas ele se recusou a cooperar. Aiolia não é um policial comum. Representa a força especial independente. E quando você entrou no caso, Aiolia já estava operando havia meses. O tenente Leon está... Envolvido com essa investigação. – Dohko sorriu. – É o seu bebê, como ele mesmo diz.

- Creio que sou obrigado a conviver com isso, não é? Porém não significa que tenho de gostar do fato.

Ao mesmo tempo em que compreendia a importância dessa investigação para Aiolia, Milo se ressentia com aquela atitude arrogante. E pior, o desprezo que ele mostrou feriu-o mais do que havia previsto.

Anos atrás, Milo escolhera o ambiente do trabalho policial para provar que seu valor ia além da bela aparência. A beleza também lhe servia como um elemento de controle. Lutou com fervor a fim de ganhar respeito e adquirir uma posição considerável no departamento. Competiu num mundo dominado por homens arrogantes, e agora, alguém estava determinado a enxergá-lo de forma deturpada, estava tentando lhe roubar essa conquista.

E, para piorar, Milo conscientizava-se de que estava apaixonado pela pessoa em questão.

Aiolia Leon era um policial, repetia para si mesmo. Preocupara-se tanto em protegê-lo, procurando um meio de ajudá-lo, só para descobrir que ele era um colega de trabalho!

Em três minutos, ele saiu pela porta, atrás do ruivo.

* * *

- Espere um pouco, Leon!

Resignado, Aiolia parou e virou-se. Milo Scorpio apresava-se no corredor para conseguir alcançá-lo. O ruivo o fitou dos pés à cabeça. Usava um terno azul marinho muito mais adequado do que a camiseta e a sensual calça de malha que vestia na casa de Shaka

Milo estava elegante e mostrava classe. Uma postura bem distante da dele. Aiolia sabia disso, e sentia-se mal, irritado o bastante para rejeitá-lo e feri-lo como Milo o ferira. Desprezá-lo antes que ele pudesse fazer algo que abalasse suas defesas.

Lembrou-se do empenho em dissuadir Milo a mudar de "profissão"; salvá-lo do destino cruel que seu irmão, Aiolia, tivera. O pensamento trouxe de volta o sentimento de traição. Aiolia sentia-se era um tolo de primeira categoria.

- Como ousa?! – esbravejou Milo quando chegou até ele.

Exasperado, Aiolia não queria olhar aquele rosto lindo. Ou o modo como os olhos azuis brilhavam de tanta raiva. Ou as curvas do corpo, ocultas pela roupa, que atiçavam lembranças sedutoras. Ele conhecia essas curvas. Com intimidade. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, temendo não resistir em utilizá-las para despentear a perfeição daqueles cabelos.

- Como ouso o quê? – perguntou, esperando ser o mais casual possível.

- Dispensar-me desse caso! Eu posso ajudá-lo.

Várias pessoas circulavam o corredor, e Aiolia puxou Milo pelo braço, afastando-o da multidão.

- Do mesmo jeito que me ajudou quando quase nos matou? – Para sua surpresa, o brilho de remorso nos olhos azuis não o deixou satisfeito. Mas recusava-se a fraquejar. Em nome da sanidade de ambos, Aiolia precisava arrancá-lo de sua vida. – Se não tivesse visto sua ficha, eu ficaria surpreendido de saber que você passou nos exames.

Por um momento, Milo pareceu perplexo, mas logo se recuperou. Ele admirava essa capacidade.

- É claro. Você me investigou. – O loiro cruzou os baços – Deixe-me adivinhar... Foi através de minhas impressões digitais, certo?

Não havia incômodo algum em confirmar. Aiolia sabia que o loiro estava familiarizado com o procedimento.

- Gosto de saber com quem estou negociando. Ler sua ficha foi muito.. esclarecedor.

- Verdade? – indagou o loiro, num tom de zombaria.

Um grupo de mulheres se aproximava.

- Vamos sair daqui – ordenou Aiolia, levando-o pelo braço até encontrarem uma sala de reuniões disponível.

A intenção de Aiolia era resolver todas as questões pendentes entre os dois e ter, de uma vez por todas, Milo Scorpio fora do caminho. Aquele momento seria bem propício para tal.

Não levou muito tempo, depois do desaparecimento de Milo, para Aiolia descobrir o quanto se iludira com o homem que tornara sua vida um vendaval de emoções contraditórias.

Saber que o loiro era um oficial da polícia deixou-o irado, ma as raiva se dissipou após a reflexão. Sendo um policial, Aiolia compreendia a importância de proteger o disfarce. Ora, ele teria feito o mesmo.

Contudo, descobrir que Milo bancara o farsante, dizendo-se um garoto de programa, fora como uma facada no peito. O lado racional entendia a mentira. Mas o emocional, aquele que permaneceu anos protegido, não estava interessado em lógica ou razão. Após ter partilhado algo tão sublime com ele, como Milo pôde ocular essa verdade? Como conseguiria confiar nele? Como conseguiu confiar em si próprio?

Quando leu o relatório de Milo e soube a que classe social pertencia, Aiolia imaginou o quão estimulante fora para o loiro fazer amor com alguém do lado marginalizado da sociedade. A dor era tão grande que lhe dificultava a respiração.

Eles não haviam feito amor, tentava se convencer, fora apenas sexo. O desejo carnal, alimentado pela adrenalina, causada por uma situação de perigo. Precisava se lembrar disso a todo instante.

Antes de voltar a seu mundo, ele resolvera se divertir. Por que um homem como Milo Scorpio estaria interessado num relacionamento com alguém como Aiolia? De forma alguma ele desejaria tornar-se parte integrante da vida de Aiolia. Ele fora um tolo por ter aventado a hipótese.

No momento em que os departamentos de ambos sugeriam que trabalhassem juntos, Aiolia mostrou-se categórico ao recusar. Jamais conseguiria atuar ao lado dele. Além disso, tinha dificuldades em manter objetividade quando ficava muito próximo a Milo.

Era perigoso para ambos. Aiolia lera na ficha dele. Milo se oferecia para investigar casos de extremo risco, e conseguira escapar vivo de todos. Embora odiasse admitir, a possibilidade de não ser capaz de mantê-lo fora de perigo deixava o ruivo temeroso.

No final do corredor, encontraram uma sala vazia. Aiolia permitiu que Milo entrasse primeiro e fechou a porta.

- Você dizia... – indagou Milo de queixo erguido, como se fosse começar uma guerra.

Ótimo. Aiolia estava preparado para a batalha.

- O que você está fazendo na polícia, afinal? Ficou cansado da vida tediosa e resolveu dedicar-se a algo mais excitante?

Caminhando até o outro lado da sala, Milo tentava conter o choque que aquela ironia causou.

- Estou sempre pronto para uma nova aventura – disse o loiro, colocando as mãos na cintura – Mas não tenho certeza de que estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

O desafio foi aceito. Desde a primeira vez fora assim. Aquela atitude tornava o loiro vulnerável, como se ele estivesse enfrentando o mundo sozinho.

- Essa não é a sua luta, Milo. Você não pertence ao meu mundo.

- Qual é o problema, Aiolia?

- O que faço não é uma brincadeira, detetive Scorpio. Não estou me distraindo até que surja algo mais excitante.

Entrar para a força policial fora, para Aiolia, uma espécie de reparação por não ter evitado a morte trágica de Aiolos. Na época, Aiolia pensara que poderia amenizar a dor se tentasse consertar o mundo. Mas, no fundo, conhecia a própria verdade. O trabalho era a sua realidade. Tudo começou como uma vingança desesperada pela morte do irmão. Com o tempo, tornou-se sua salvação. Aceitou a existência fria e dura pela qual optara.

Até que Milo Scorpio invadiu sua vida, fazendo-o se questionar. A raiva retornou.

- Está insinuando que não levo meu trabalho a sério? – investiu Milo, endireitando os ombros, com orgulho.

- O que estou dizendo é que você não tem nenhuma razão para entrar nessa luta. O meu mundo é uma guerra insana pela sobrevivência. No meu mundo, você tem de lutar para defender o que é seu, inclusive a vida – Aiolia não desejaria nem pensar em ver Milo lutando pela dele.

- Você não tem o monopólio do crime – os olhos azuis não fraquejavam. – E posso colocar minha experiência profissional em confronto com a sua a hora que quiser. Sou tão qualificado para trabalhar nessa investigação quanto você.

- Não posso fazer parceria com alguém em quem não confio – confessou o ruivo. – Você não foi honesto comigo, Milo.

- Como eu deveria agir? Contar-lhe quem eu era, na verdade?

- Já seria um bom começo.

- Não podia estragar meu disfarce, Aiolia. E você também não. – O tom sussurrado da voz indicava que o loiro estava mentindo para ambos.

- Talvez você não pudesse me contar que era um policial em serviço – concedeu o ruivo, observando a frieza dos olhos azuis. – Mas podia muito bem ter dito que não era um garoto de programa.

De repente, percebendo a armadilha que armara para si mesmo, Milo hesitou. Não poderia ter contado a verdade. Porque, depois de tudo o que Aiolia lhe revelara sobre o próprio passado, ser um garoto de programa era um atributo muito mais aceitável do que um homem da alta sociedade.

Admitir essa idéia revelava o quanto a opinião de Aiolia tornara-se importante para ele. Milo precisava se preservar.

- Você é bom, Milo. Reconheço o seu valor – disse o ruivo, ao vê-lo em silêncio. – Por acaso, o senhor tem algum prazer perverso em brincar com um rapaz suburbano e ingênuo?

- Posso afirmar que você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos ingênuo. Mas o estranho de tudo é que o resultado foi inesperado.

- Por que permitiu que eu fizesse amor com você?

Milo engoliu em seco. Não esperava que ele levantasse essa questão.

- Por que não o faria? – Escolhia as palavras para que pudesse ofendê-lo – Parece lógico, não acha? Eu o queria e você me queria.

- Então é isso? Foi apenas sexo.

O sofrimento era enorme, mas o loiro não deveria revelá-lo. Tinha de sair dessa situação com o orgulho intacto, mesmo que o coração estivesse sangrando. Não o deixaria perceber o quanto o magoara.

- Creio que sim. O que mais poderia ser?

Aiolia sentiu aquelas palavras flecharem sua alma.

- Não é hora de escolher outra linha de trabalho?

No entanto, o ruivo não queria acreditar que Milo era apenas um homem rico brincando de ser policial. Porém Milo Scorpio não negava tal possibilidade. Talvez se acreditasse na vida superficial e fútil do belo jovem, Aiolia conseguisse se convencer de que não ligava a mínima para ele.

- Por que acha que estou cansado de ser policial?

- De acordo com a sua ficha, desde a profissão de modelo, você experimentou várias carreiras – Ele deu de ombros. – Penso que esteja aborrecido com a última.

Aiolia sabia que estava agindo como um canalha, mas precisava alimentar aquela animosidade. Era isso ou tomá-lo nos braços e verificar se era tão delicioso quanto se lembrava.

As pernas de Milo até bambearam diante de tanto cinismo. Não esperava esse tipo de reação. Recobrando a compostura, caminhou em direção à porta. Parou e voltou-se para ele.

- Você está certo, Aiolia. É hora de mudar.

Recusava-se a se defender. Contudo, não permitiria que ele o machucasse ainda mais. Não contaria as razões que o levaram a entrar para a força policial. Não relevaria o ataque brutal que mudara por completo sua vida.

- Ótimo. Você não tem nada a oferecer ao meu mundo. Não preciso, nem quero sua ajuda.

- Acho que ambos conseguimos o que queríamos. Desejo-lhe sorte na captura dos criminosos. – O loiro o fitou antes de sair. – Cuide-se.

Dessa vez, foi Milo quem saiu da sala, encerrando qualquer possibilidade te entendimento.

_Continua..._

Ufa! Finalmente esse capítulo saiu. Agradecimentos à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e pacência e também a todos os que continuam mantendo meus dedinhos felizes. Afinal, dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido ^^ Beijos =* Muk-chan!


	12. Chapter 12

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com um outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver esses dois juntos principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

12

Quando entrou no seu Mercedes, Milo tremia tanto que teve dificuldades em colocar a chave na ignição. Não conseguindo, resolveu desistir e recostou a cabeça no encosto do acento do carro. Respirou fundo, esperando que a dor diminuísse.

Forçou a mente, tentando pensar em algo mais ameno para não sucumbir à lembrança das duras palavras de Aiolia. Visualizou Seiya, Shaka e Aldebaran.

Os últimos anos da vida de Milo foram vividos de forma bem peculiar. Ele queria ajudar, tinha uma necessidade visceral de auxiliar as pessoas. E, apesar dos pesares, possuía algo para oferecer. Ao menos, num caso bem particular.

* * *

Vários dias depois, Milo parou em frente à igreja e dirigiu-se ao escritório de Aldebaran.

- Mas que surpresa agradável! – exclamou o pastor, ao abrir a porta e convidá-lo para entrar na pequena sala. – Já faz um bom tempo. Como vai você?

- Bem, obrigado.

O grandão fitou o loiro por alguns instantes.

- Estou vendo que a saúde vai bem. E quanto aos outros aspectos da vida?

Milo olhou para o jardim, esforçando-se por evitar as lembranças do encontro caloroso com Aiolia, na última vez em que esteve naquele espaço. Voltou a atenção para Aldebaran.

- Poderiam estar melhor.

- Bem, posso imaginar, já que Aiolia anda com uma disposição péssima, também. – Aldebaran sorriu e ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira.

- Então, você entende por que precisei desaparecer por um tempo – comentou Milo, sentando-se.

- Acho que podemos definir desse modo. – Milo ria do bom humor do pastor.

– Aiolia deixou bem claro que não me quer interferindo em "seu mundo", como ele mesmo diz.

Lembre-se de uma coisa, Milo: independente do que Aiolia diz, você é sempre bem-vindo aqui.

- Obrigado, Aldebaran. – A amigável recepção do pastor suavizou a dor que vinha crescendo no peito de Milo. – Suponho que Aiolia tenha lhe dado alguma versão da minha história de vida.

Aldebaran sentou-se em frente à mesa, de forma displicente, e Milo ainda se surpreendia com as atitudes pouco convencionais do pastor.

- apenas os fatos mais pertinentes. O seu nome, por exemplo. E que sua profissão está... Como diríamos... A favor da lei.

- Ao menos, ele não o incomodou muito – disse Milo, seco.

- Tenho a impressão de que existem outros detalhes bem mais interessantes por trás do que Aiolia me confessou.

Constrangido, Milo mudou de posição na cadeira.

- Desculpe-me. Tenho o velho habito de me intrometer em assuntos delicados. Esqueça o que eu disse. – Aldebaran esboçou seu sorriso sedutor. – O que posso fazer por você?

Aliviado por não ser pressionado, Milo retribuiu o sorriso.

- Estou aqui para oferecer minha ajuda.

- Considerando o encorajamento que recebeu de certa pessoa, é muita generosidade de sua parte. Mas você verá que eu, diferente de Aiolia, aceito todas as ofertas de auxílio. – A expressão de alegria do pastor desapareceu, dando lugar à tristeza. – Há muito o que fazer por aqui. Muito mesmo.

Pegando a carteira, Milo pegou o talão de cheques e uma caneta que estava sempre no bolso de sua camisa.

- Tenho uma condição, Aldebaran – avisou o loiro, assinando o cheque. – Não quero que meu nome circule pelo bairro. Por favor, vamos manter esse assunto entre nós dois apenas.

- Se é isso o que quer...

- Sim, é isso. – Milo entregou o cheque ao pastor.

Após olhar o pedaço de papel, Aldebaran voltou-se para o outro com o rosto atônito.

- Acho que você pôs zeros demais nele, Milo. Isso vai além da generosidade, meu filho.

- O seu trabalho tem muito mais valor que o dinheiro, Aldebaran. E, do fundo do meu coração, quero ajudá-lo. – O loiro abaixou os olhos. – Esse é o único meio que encontrei para não aborrecer Aiolia.

- Não se preocupe, faremos um bom uso desse cheque. Tempos uma porção de projetos ainda pendentes. Creio que não preciso lhe dizer o quanto estou grato, ou melhor, _estamos_ gratos por sua atitude bondosa.

- Oh, Aldebaran, o seu trabalho é tão importante, tão vital... Eu gostaria... – O loiro quase se traiu com palavras espontâneas. Então, olhou o relógio. – Bem, preciso ir. Foi ótimo vê-lo de novo.

Levantando-se, o pastor aproximou-se e pousou os braços sobre os ombros de Milo.

- Obrigado pela visita, filho. – Apontou o cheque sobre a mesa. – E não estou me referindo à sua oferta generosa.

- Obrigado, querido amigo. – O loiro tirou um cartão de visitas da carteira. – Estou preocupado com Seiya. E com o problema de Shiryu. Se você precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, por favor, entre em contato comigo.

- Noto que não mencionou o nome de Aiolia. – Aldebaran deu-lhe um abraço solidário. – Não desista dele.

- Creio que não tem mais jeito. – murmurou Milo, esforçando-se por conter as lágrimas. – Ele já desistiu de mim.

- Minha oferta ainda está de pé. Quando quiser conversar, estarei disponível. Aiolia pode ser um tolo, mas eu não sou. – O pastor riu do próprio pensamento. – Pelo menos tento me convencer disso.

- Obrigado, mais uma vez. – Milo beijou-o no rosto. – Você é um grande homem, Aldebaran. Cuide-se bem.

Saindo da igreja, Milo virou a esquina e quase colidiu com um homem que vinha na direção oposta. Tocando o braço do__transeunte, ele parou para se desculpar.

- Sinto muito. Eu não estava atento... Shaka!

- Ora, vejam só quem está aqui. – Shaka fitou Milo dos pés à cabeça. – Como vai indo?

- Estou bem. – Milo notou um tom de reserva na voz de Shaka. – Acho que vai ficar contente em saber que meu médico gostou demais de sua técnica cirúrgica.

A expressão de Shaka tornou-se leve.

- Nenhum dano permanente, certo?

- Na verdade, ele garantiu que a cicatriz não será grande coisa. – Ele hesitou. – Porque precisei sair de forma abrupta no outro dia, não lhe agradeci pelo que fez, Shaka. Muito obrigado mesmo, de coração.

- Tudo bem. – Shaka deixou de lado os elogios. – Nós temos um acordo, Aiolia e eu. Ele pede e tento corresponder.

Distraído, Milo olhou para a calçada, observando panelas secando ao sol.

- Podemos tomar um café ou uma xícara de chá em algum lugar?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Por que não vamos à cozinha da igreja? Aldebaran possuiu um suprimento considerável de alimentos.

- É verdade. – comentou Milo, lembrando-se do dia em que recuperou a memória por causa do chá que Aldebaran lhe oferecera. – Vamos então?

Enquanto caminhava de volta à igreja, ia imaginando o que teria acontecido caso a amnésia permanecesse. Que rumo teria tomado a relação entre ele e Aiolia? Não valia a pena pensar nisso agora. Aiolia Leon não o queria mais.

Depois de prepararem chá e café, Shaka e Milo sentaram-se à mesa, saboreando as bebidas em completo silêncio.

- Penso que Aiolia deve ter lhe contado por que saí de forma tão apressada. – Milo pousou a xícara sobre o pires.

- Aiolia não costuma falar muito. Mas me disse o bastante para me dar uma boa idéia do que aconteceu.

Então, Shaka sabia mais do que ele próprio, refletia Milo com ironia, tentando dar um sentido ao que havia entre Shaka e Aiolia. Não conseguia evitar a inveja da estreita relação de ambos. Pareciam se compreender mutuamente, sem a necessidade de palavras.

Era difícil imaginar que tipo de homem Aiolia Leon preferia. Na certa, Milo não se encaixava no tipo predileto dele. Aiolia se mostrava tão fechado e distante afinal... Será impossível para um homem carente como Milo Scorpio encontrar alguma abertura. Bem, fora mais ou menos isso o que havia deduzido durante a curta estada na casa de Shaka.

- Há quanto tempo conhece Aiolia? – perguntou, tomando um gole de café.

Pensativo, Shaka parecia refletir com extrema cautela. Mas, logo, chegou a uma conclusão:

- Conheço-o desde que éramos garotos. Seu irmão, Aiolos, e eu éramos grandes amigos.

- Você deve sentir saudade de Aiolos, não?

Shaka mostrou-se surpreso.

- Aiolia lhe contou sobre ele?

- Sim, um pouco – hesitou Milo, imaginando o quanto poderia revelar ao bondoso homem.

- Isso é estranho. Ele nunca fala sobre o irmão.

- Aiolia não entrou em detalhes. Mas, pelo que pude perceber, a vida deles foi bem sofrida.

- Juntos, Aiolos e eu, vivemos momentos difíceis e dolorosos. – Havia uma expressão de profunda tristeza nos olhos de Shaka. – Eu sobrevivi. Ele não.

- Deve ter sido um período complicado para vocês dois e Aiolia.

- Foi, e muito. A morte de Aiolos deixou Aiolia sozinho, na época em que ele mais precisava de amparo e ajuda. Eu ainda estava nas drogas; então, não tinha condições de protegê-lo. No entanto, foi esse menino abandonado quem cuidou de mim. Se não fosse Aiolia, eu teria terminado como Aiolos.

Nesse instante, Milo compreendeu por que Shaka era tão próximo a Aiolia. Ele salvara-lhe a vida. A imagem de vê-lo forçado a agir como adulto responsável, em fez de aproveitar a oportunidade de ser criança, bateu fundo no coração de Milo.

Percebendo a culpa estampada no rosto de Shaka, ele resolveu aplacar a tensão.

- Você tem sabido como recuperar o tempo perdido, não é? Talvez seja por isso que Aiolia se sinta tão à vontade em abusar da sua generosidade.

O bom homem soltou uma gargalhada.

- Pode ser. Mas Aiolia sabe o quanto valorizo o trabalho de policial. A morte trágica de Aiolos levou-o a trabalhar com a lei. Penso que foi a forma legal que encontrou para se vingar. – O sorriso se desfez. – É claro que, às vezes, ele tende a ultrapassar os limites da legalidade.

- Sob certos aspectos, não duvido disso. – Milo ria de modo irônico.

- Aiolia nunca pede ajuda.

- Contudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos nós precisaremos de auxílio.

- Mas não o nosso querido Aiolia. Ele sempre irá agir como quer ou morrerá tentando.

- É um caminho solitário e perigoso, Shaka. – Milo serviu-se de café, concentrando-se no que pretendia dizer. – Ele pediu a sua ajuda – murmurou, sentindo uma inveja inexplicável.

- Sim, você tem toda razão. Mas provei a Aiolia que posso me cuidar sozinho. E, com o tempo, ele aprendeu a confiar em mim. – Shaka terminou o chá e deixou a xícara sobre a mesa. – Você precisa entender que Aiolia não quer se responsabilizar por ninguém, não ser por ele mesmo.

- Mas por quê?! – exclamou Milo.

- Porque, desde a morte de Aiolos, ele tem medo de falhar de novo.

- Você é um homem muito astuto, Shaka Virgo. – declarou Milo, sentindo haver mais do que apenas palavras de elogio. – Por que continua vivendo aqui? Por que não aproveita seus talentos em outro lugar, deixando todo o sofrimento para trás?

- Aqui é o meu lar. Cresci neste bairro. E, de certa forma, tenho sido feliz.

- Porém, estes lados não lhe oferecem recordações dolorosas? Ou pior, fortes tentações?

- Sim – os lábios de Shaka se abriram num sorriso terno. – As recordações pertencem a nós, Milo, e as tentações estão por toda parte. Não podemos fugir daquilo que sempre nos acompanha ou vai nos encontrar um dia. O verdadeiro truque é aprender a ser mais forte do que a dor. Além do mais, sei o que os moradores daqui têm de enfrentar todos os dias. – Shaka deu de ombros. – Sendo assim, não me resta nada a fazer, exceto ajudá-los.

De repente, como um clarão de luz, Milo compreendeu a missão de Aiolia, o que o prendia àquele subúrbio. Tal qual um desafio, ele precisava provar a si mesmo ser mais forte do que as tentações e os perigos.

Essa visão era fácil de se entender. Entretanto, Aiolia estava indo longe demais. Lidava com os atuais fatos da vida de acordo com o velho sofrimento que carregava no peito. Dessa maneira, não haveria como transformar a existência em algo mais prazeroso.

Aquela revelação perturbou Milo. O contraste entre a vida de Aiolia e a dele começava a se estreitar.

* * *

Com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, Aiolia jogou-se no velho sofá da casa de Shaka. Tomou um gole e resmungou. O que queria mesmo era uma garrafa de uísque, e sem gelo. Qualquer coisa que fizesse as imagens de Milo sumirem de sua mente, por definitivo.

Não conseguia se lembrar da ultima vez que desejou embebedar-se. Mas seria impossível, não na casa de Shaka. Bebidas alcoólicas ou outro tipo de droga tinham entrada proibida na residência do amigo.

Porém Aiolia não tinha a menor energia ou motivação para ir a algum bar e embebedar-se até cair.

Colocou a lata de refrigerante no chão. Não queria trabalhar. Tinha sérias dúvidas de poder desejar o que quer que fosse naquele instante. O desânimo o dominava. Mas, de certa maneira, tivera sucesso: Milo estava fora do caso e de sua vida.

Então, por que sentia-se tão deprimido?

Recostando a cabeça do sofá, fechou os olhos e esperou a imagem de Milo surgir. Na última vez em que o vira, ele estava tão sensual naquelas roupas elegantes... E tão intocável...

Naquele momento, seu maior desejo fora rasgar-lhe toda a roupa e possuí-lo ali mesmo, no chão da sala do departamento de polícia. Queria recuperar a intimidade, a aparência abandonada que ele adquirira quando fizeram amor. Reviver a expressão de deleite no rosto__masculino ao vê-lo atingir o clímax da paixão. O leve e conhecido tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo.

Não! Tinha de pensar sobre sua complicada investigação.

Levantou-se e foi à mesa, onde deixara os relatórios da polícia. Obrigou-se a abri-los.

A gangue que vinha distribuindo uma quantidade considerável de drogas pela região recebia a mercadoria de fora. Aiolia passara a maior parte do ano planejando como capturar o esperto traficante. Agora, graças ao relatório detalhado de Milo, sabia como encontrar o perigoso suspeito: Carlo Cancerini.

Seria esse o seu objetivo primordial. Não iria mais se penitenciar pelo amor que sentia por Milo Scorpio.

Todavia, a sensação de gratificação e o sentido de viver, sempre presentes nos momentos em que se aproximava da captura de um criminoso, haviam desaparecido. Em vez da empolgação habitual, Aiolia se sentia apático.

A culpa o dilacerava. Empurrou os relatórios para o lado. Imaginava se, algum dia, conseguiria apagar da memória o modo como Milo o fitou, quando saíra pela porta daquela sala de reuniões do departamento de polícia, a expressão fria e defensiva marcando o belo rosto.

Sabia muito bem como deveria se sentir, se estivesse no lugar de Milo. Em momento algum Aiolia permitiria ser afastado de um caso. Mas Milo Scorpio era diferente, tentava se convencer.

Ele passara bem rápido pelos exames e treinamentos da polícia. Livrara-se da burocracia, usando as influências necessárias à sua disposição para conseguir o que queria.

Pelo que Aiolia pôde observar, Milo parecia ter prazer em correr riscos e ultrapassar limites. Não havia pago o preço do sangue, da dor e das lágrimas para atingir a posição em que se encontrava. Poderia ser Milo um profissional sério?

Nesse sentido, havia várias semelhanças entre Milo_**,**_ e Saori. Como uma mulher da alta sociedade, Saori usara suas influências para obter o que desejava, manipulando e iludindo os outros. Ela interferiu na vida de Aiolos sem pensar nas conseqüências. Porém, quando se confrontou com um problema que a incomodava, desapareceu. Fora fatal. A atitude covarde da mulher destruiu a vida de Aiolos.

Pelo jeito, Milo quisera experimentar como _vivia_ a facção marginalizada da sociedade. Ora, ele tivera seu divertimento. Agora era hora de escolher algo mais apropriado para um homem daquele nível social. No mínimo, devia estar exausto desse último joguinho de charadas e resolveu voltar ao mundo dos ricos. Obrigá-lo a se retirar do caso apenas acelerou o processo.

Por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, nas profundezas de sua alma, Aiolia sabia que o motivo real de tirá-lo do caso não tinha nada a ver com a seriedade profissional do detetive Scorpio. No fundo, queria evitar que ele se ferisse ou fosse morto no comprimento do dever.

Estava claro como água: Milo conseguira derrubar, de vez, as defesas de Aiolia Leon. Ele dependia da existência do loiro mais do que podia imaginar.

E aquela antiga dor no peito dizia-lhe que talvez não fosse capaz de protegê-lo também.

Precisava distrair-se. Como mágica, o som de passos impacientes vieram ao seu auxílio. A porta da frente se abriu e Seiya apareceu.

Quando avistou Aiolia, o garoto soltou um suspiro de alívio.

– Legal – disse ele. – Você está aqui.

– Parece que sim. – Aiolia conseguiu dar um breve sorriso.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Seiya colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou à maneira habitual. Começou a caminhar pela sala.

Aiolia esperou. Sabia que não seria nada inteligente apressar o garoto. Seiya falaria quando estivesse pronto.

Por fim, ele parou de andar.

- Teve notícias de Mac... Quero dizer, Milo?

A pergunta surpreendeu Aiolia. Adolescentes nunca prestavam muita atenção a adultos, e alguém que passou tão rápido na vida do garoto já deixara impressões marcantes. A quem Aiolia insistia em tentar enganar? O loiro com certeza deixara marcas profundas em Leon também.

- Por quê? – resmungou Aiolia. Seria melhor se Seiya não se apegasse tanto a Milo. Já bastava ele próprio estar caindo num poço sem fundo.

Por que aquele loiro se importava tanto com os problemas dos garotos do subúrbio? Não tinha nada em comum com eles, não poderia compreender esse mundo.

- Por nada. – Como era de se esperar num adolescente, agora que Seiya tinha a atenção de Aiolia, estava relutante em revelar o que o aborrecia. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos e resmungou: - Eu... Sinto a falta dele. Nós conversávamos bastante, você sabe.

- Já lhe disse para esquecê-lo. Milo não pertence ao nosso mundo. – Aiolia lutava para tentar convencer Seiya e a si mesmo.

- Você não vai procurá-lo, certo?

Sentindo a frustração do rapaz, Aiolia levantou-se e foi até o sofá.

- Não – informou o ruivo, arrependendo-se de ter sido tão rude. Mas sua consciência o obrigava a isso.

- Ah, Aiolia, que droga! Você sabe que não vale a pena agir assim – O tom de Seiya traduzia frustração, tristeza e algo mais. Precipitou-se até a porta e, em seguida, parou. – Sabe de uma coisa? Pensei que você fosse esperto – Virou as costas e saiu.

"Ótimo", pensou Aiolia, vendo a porta se fechar. "Do jeito que estou agindo, logo toda a cidade se recusará a falar comigo".

* * *

"Adultos!" Seiya meneava a cabeça enquanto descia a rua. "Eles sempre agem com estupidez". Esperava ser mais sensato quando atingisse a maturidade.

Não conseguia entender Aiolia; afinal, Milo era uma boa pessoa. E Seiya sabia que ele não o detestava como queria deixar transparecer. Então, por que insistia em pedir-lhe que o esquecesse?

Bem, Seiya ficara chocado ao tomar conhecimento da verdadeira identidade de Milo. Ora, os policiais eram gente boa. Afinal, Aiolia era uma espécie de policial também. Mas Seiya vira o suficiente na vida para saber em quem confiar. E podia confiar em Milo de olhos fechados.

Ambos conversaram muito sobre Shiryu, e foi de grande ajuda. Na verdade, ficou surpreso por ver como um homem podia ter a natureza tão compreensiva em determinados aspectos da vida. Milo mostrou-se aberto àquele tema. Agora, Seiya necessitava de outros conselhos.

Se Aiolia não queria ajudá-lo, encontraria alguém que o fizesse. Afinal, Seiya não vivera esses anos todos nas ruas para não saber como conseguir aquilo que desejava. Talvez Aldebaran pudesse ajudá-lo.

Não levou muito tempo para Seiya chegar à igreja. Encontrou Aldebaran no jardim, fazendo buracos na terra,

- Olá, Alde! Quais são as novas?

Limpando o suor da testa com o braço, o pastor ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Não muitas até a primavera.

- Como?

Erguendo-se, Aldebaran apontou para os buracos.

- Estou plantando violetas coloridas. Elas só vão florescer na primavera.

Seiya não se impressionou. Tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

- Que bom.

- O que posso fazer por você, Filho?

- Quero encontrar Milo.

Surpreso, Aldebaran fitou-o durante alguns segundos.

- Aiolia sabe que está aqui?

- Não sou criança. Não preciso de permissão para vir à igreja.

- Desculpe-me. – Aldebaran tentou sorrir – Você perguntou a Aiolia onde encontrá-lo?

- Ele não quer saber – O adolescente chutou uma pedra. – Aiolia tem estado muito estranho.

Aldebaran notou a apreensão do garoto.

- Por que precisa falar com Milo?

- Estou preocupado com Shiryu – revelou ao pastor. – E Milo entende isso. Pode me ajudar a encontrá-lo?

Soltando um suspiro de cansaço, Aldebaran lembrou-se do cartão que o loiro lhe dera.

- Talvez. – Pegando suas ferramentas, entrou no escritório. – Vá para casa. Quando souber de algo, entrarei em contato. Ok?

- Obrigado – disse Seiya, antes de sair da sala.

Tão logo fechou a porta, ele parou e esperou. Conseguiu ouvir o pastor falando ao telefone com alguém antes de sair do escritório.

Após ver Aldebaran se afastar, Seiya esgueirou-se pelo corredor e entrou na saleta. Estava certo que Aldebaran sabia onde encontrar Milo. Tudo o que o garoto precisava fazer era dar uma olhada na gaveta do reverendo.

* * *

Aquela parecia ser uma semana como as outras. Desinteressado, Milo olhava os vários relatórios espalhados sobre a escrivaninha de madeira. Levaria quase o dia todo para pôr em ordem a papelada, e sua capacidade de concentração deixava muito a desejar.

A batida na porta contribuiu para piorar o mau humor.

- Entre.

Pandora colocou a cabeça no vão da porta.

- Tem um jovem aqui fora dizendo que o conhece.

- Tudo bem. Mande-o entrar. – Milo esfregou os olhos cansados.

A porta se abriu, e Seiya deu um passo à frente. Parou e fechou a porta, temendo o tipo de recepção que poderia ter.

- Seiya! – A surpresa não seria suficiente para descrever a reação de Milo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Dando de ombros, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

- Acho que vim ver você.

- Então, entre. Seja bem-vindo. Aiolia sabe que está aqui?

- Por que todos me perguntam isso? – esbravejou. – Ele não é meu pai.

Através do olhar doce e amigável, Milo informou-o que ele mesmo contaria a Aiolia sobre a inesperada visita.

- Sim, ele sabe – confessou Seiya.

Havia algo naquele tom de voz que fez o loiro suspeitar da resposta, mas resolveu ignorar. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Seiya, tinha certeza de que ele não mentiria.

- Sente-se – ofereceu Milo, indicando a cadeira diante da mesa. – Como vai indo?

- Bem, eu acho – Seiya se jogou na cadeira.

- Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?

- Vim de metrô.

Assentindo, Milo teve a nítida sensação de que essa conversa não seria fácil. Tentou outra tática.

- E Shiryu? – perguntou, notando a expressão de alívio imediato no rosto do adolescente.

- Não vai nada bem. Não consigo fazê-lo me escutar.

Empurrando alguns papéis para o lado, Milo pousou as mãos sobre a mesa, pensando na melhor maneira de administrar a situação.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O de sempre. Se ele não tivesse esse problema, não sei se aquela gangue teria tanta importância. – Seiya ajeitou-se na cadeira, fixando os olhos em Milo para se fazer entender. – O modo como Shiryu anda... O deixa envergonhado. E os rapazes da gangue deram um jeito de mostrar que não se importar com esse defeito, que gostam dele como ele é. Mas é tudo fingimento, entende? Eles enganam as pessoas até conseguiram enredá-las. Depois é tarde demais.

Esse foi o discurso mais longo de Seiya desde que Milo o conhecera. Mas ele também percebera que, embora fosse de personalidade introvertida, o garoto se envolvia de forma apaixonada. Shiryu era um desses envolvimentos. E Aiolia também.

O excesso de maturidade de Seiya o preocupava. Ele possuía experiências de vida que alguns adultos nem sequer imaginaria existir.

- Shiryu já conversou com os pais sobre esse defeito?

Levantando-se, o garoto começou a caminhar pela sala. Absorto, Seiya passou os dedos nos livros da estante, viu os prêmios que Milo ganhara e fitou as fotos da família na parede.

- Eles não se importam – revelou o garoto. – Dizem que ele tem de aprender a conviver com isso.

Enfurecido, Milo meneou a cabeça. Por que alguns pais eram tão insensíveis com relação às necessidades dos filhos?

- O que Aiolia diz sobre esse assunto?

- Não posso conversar com ele. Aiolia está... Diferente. Acho que tem algum problema sério.

- Por que acha que ele tem algum problema? – indagou Milo, franzindo a testa.

- Tem trabalhado o tempo todo. Não come direito e não dorme. – Seiya passou os dedos entre os cabelos. – E anda fazendo coisas esquisitas.

O estômago de Milo se contraiu.

- Esquisitas?

De súbito, Seiya ficou agitado, como se tivesse falado demais.

- Estou preocupado, Milo. Aiolia é legal. Ele me respeita, sabe? Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça. – Respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir. – Por isso eu vim até aqui. Talvez você possa me dizer o que fazer.

Vindo de um adolescente, esse pedido significava um apelo. Ainda mais de alguém tão taciturno quando Seiya. Dois discursos em apenas dez minutos transmitiam o valioso afeto que ele sentia por Aiolia e Shiryu.

Um problema de cada vez, refletia Milo. Havia grandes possibilidades de resolver a questão de Shiryu. Aiolia era outro assunto, bem diferente.

- Aldebaran me disse que Shiryu precisa de uma operação. Seu eu puder conseguir essa cirurgia, de graça, você acha que os pais dele vão permitir?

Milo preferiu omitir o fato de que os pais do menino, segundo Aldebaran, eram contra qualquer ato de caridade. Mas sempre havia a esperança de eles mudarem de opinião.

O sorriso de Seiya foi luminoso.

- Acho que sim. Teremos de falar com eles.

- Certo. Vamos combinar o seguinte: vou ver o que posso arranjar, se você se comprometer a conversar com os pais de Shiryu. Feito?

- Feito. – aceitou o adolescente, de imediato.

- Agora me diga o que está acontecendo com Aiolia.

Voltando a sentar-se, Seiya colocou de lado todo o entusiasmo.

- Ele age como um desesperado. Acho que Aiolia sente saudade de você.

_Continua..._

_Bem, minha intenção era fazer um capítulo de tranqüilidade e paz, mostrando como os dois estavam vivendo ou tentando viver sem o outro. Parece que não consegui atingir bem meu objetivo, mas tudo bem. Agradecimentos à: Graziele, Dea, Naya Yukida, Leo no Nina e Kyara Sallkys. Agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. Eu espero que estejam gostando do fic. Meus dedinhos tem estado muito felizes esses dias. Obrigada pelas reviews. Beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	13. Chapter 13

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com um outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver esses dois juntos principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**13**

Aiolia atendeu ao telefone ao segundo toque. – O que é? – resmungou, esperando desencorajar a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- Vejo que seu humor não mudou nada – comentou Aldebaran. – Você se incomodaria em deixar de lado sua solidão e vir me visitar por alguns minutos?

- Qual é o problema? – Aiolia ignorou o comentário sarcástico do pastor.

- Quero lhe mostrar algo de seu interesse pessoal.

- Já estou indo. – Desligou o aparelho e saiu. Em poucos minutos, Aiolia entrou no escritório de Aldebaran.

- Esse bilhete está endereçado a você – disse o pastor, entregando-lhe o papel.

Desdobrando-o, Aiolia leu:

"_Aiolia,_

_Fui ver Milo. Não se preocupe. Posso me cuidar sozinho. Volto logo._

_Seiya."_

Leon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu primeiro sentimento foi de preocupação, seguido de uma súbita pontada no peito.

- Pelo que vejo, todos insistem em me deixar bilhetes – murmurou, admitindo que a atitude de Seiya era mais um sinal de maturidade.

- Talvez porque seja esse o único modo de se comunicarem com você – opinou Aldebaran, em voz baixa.

Sentindo-se exposto, Aiolia se escondeu por trás da raiva.

- Como Seiya descobriu onde encontrar Milo?

- Bem – começou Aldebaran, parecendo incomodado. – recebi uma visita há uns dois dias...

Não precisava perguntar. Aiolia sabia a resposta, mas se viu impelido a confirmar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Milo Scorpio?

O reverendo apenas assentiu.

- O que ela queria? – indagou Leon, atento à expressão de Aldebaran.

- Você sabe que mantenho em sigilo o que me é dito em confissão.

Milo visitara Aldebaran. Aiolia sentiu o coração se apertar, enquanto digeria a informação. Parecia estar brincando consigo mesmo.

Se tinha algum interesse genuíno por Aiolia, o loiro saberia onde encontrá-lo. Estivera nas redondezas e nem se dera ao trabalho de procurá-lo.

O maior responsável por essa atitude hostil, no entanto, era ele próprio, pois fora o primeiro a querer Milo longe de seu mundo.

- Hoje de manhã, Seiya veio me ver – explicou Aldebaran. – Pediu-me que o ajudasse a encontrar Milo.

- E você lhe disse onde ele está? – perguntou Aiolia, manifestando surpresa.

- Não. Parece que Seiya esteve vasculhando meu escritório até achar o endereço. Quando volte, encontrei esse bilhete.

- Uma coisa tenho de admitir: o garoto sabe se virar – Aiolia sorriu.

- Ele tem um ótimo professor – comentou Aldebaran, com sarcasmo.

- É melhor eu ir buscá-lo, antes que ele se meta em encrencas.

- Aiolia? – chamou o pastor.

Já na porta, o ruivo se deteve e fitou o amigo.

- Pense um pouco no significado de suas ações, meu filho. Talvez ajude a aliviar a alma.

- Obrigado. Vou me lembrar disso. – Mas Aiolia tinha plena consciência das próprias ações. Estava lutando para proteger seu coração.

* * *

O repentino barulho livrou Milo de responder ao último comentário de Seiya. Antes que tivesse a chance de ser convidado, Aiolia abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Por um milésimo de segundo, ele não teve certeza do que seus olhos viam.

- Espere por mim no corredor – Aiolia ordenou ao garoto, mantendo a porta aberta.

Seiya levantou-se e caminhou bem devagar.

- Eu, Olia, fique frio. Se está bravo comigo, não desconte em Milo. Ele só quer ajudar, tentando arrecadar dinheiro para a operação de Shiryu.

Após recuperar o fôlego, Milo fechou os olhos, deduzindo ser essa a ultima explicação que Aiolia gostaria de ouvir,

O ruivo encarou o garoto com ira.

- Você e eu conversamos depois.

- Está tudo bem, Seiya – interferiu Milo. – Talvez nos encontremos mais tarde. Obrigado pela visita. E não se preocupe com o que conversamos.

Voltando-se para Aiolia, Seiya verificou as possibilidades.

- Bem, obrigado, Milo. Por tudo.

- Foi um prazer. – O loiro sorriu para acalmá-lo. – Agora vá. Ficarei bem.

- Até mais – despediu-se, relutante em sair.

- A julgar pela sua expressão – comentou o loiro, quando a porta se fechou. – suponho que seja perda de tempo convidá-lo a se sentar.

- Fique longe de Seiya – avisou Aiolia, sem preâmbulos.

- Seiya veio até mim, Aiolia – justificou-se, escondendo a dor que aquelas palavras lhe causavam. – Embora eu tenha ficado feliz por vê-lo, não o convidei para vir aqui.

Como Seiya, Aiolia caminhava de um lado para o outro. Milo prendeu a respiração ao ver Aiolia parar em frente da foto onde se via Milo junto de mais três homens. O retrato fora tirado durante um dos vários passeios de barco da família.

Absorvido pelo retrato, Aiolia estudou-o por alguns instantes. Não havia nada de extravagante no barco, mas representava um estilo de vida totalmente oposto ao de Seiya e Aiolia.

Pelo fato de Milo pertencer ao mundo dos ricos, Leon não conseguia esconder o medo de que ele envolvesse Seiya, como Aiolos fora iludido certa vez.

A qualquer momento, Milo poderia enjoar de tudo e engajar-se em outro projeto, abandonando Seiya e ele à mercê da própria sorte. Não podia, e não iria, arriscar-se a repetir o mesmo erro do irmão.

Um longo e tenso momento se passou até Aiolia virar para Milo.

- Não quero que Seiya se misture com você.

- Importa-se em me dizer por quê?

- Ele não pode se acostumar a depender de você.

Tentando controlar o tremor das mãos, Milo espalmou-as sobre a superfície gelada da escrivaninha.

- Se você o ouvisse, talvez ele não se sentisse compelido a vir me procurar.

- Do que está falando?

Milo não podia trair a confiança de Seiya, contando a Aiolia o motivo da visita, mas não tinha outra escolha. Tomou fôlego e arriscou:

- Seiya tem coragem. Ele quer ajudar Shiryu. Independente de ser uma atitude sábia ou não, o rapaz é tão teimoso quanto você, a ponto de descobrir um meio de realizar o que deseja.

- Ele não se parece em nada comigo. E quero que continue assim.

- Seiya poderia ter optado por um caminho bem pior do que imitar você.

- Tenho estado nas ruas há muito tempo. Faço o que é necessário para sobreviver. Não se esqueça disso, Milo.

- Eu o conheço, Aiolia Leon. Você pode morrer tentando me convencer do contrário, mas sei que é um homem bom.

- Você não sabe nada de mim!

Era patético o modo como gostava de acreditar no que Milo afirmava. Mas ele jamais seria capaz de conhecer os fatos reais da vida nos subúrbios. Aiolia não queria ninguém usando-o como modelo de conduta. Muito menos Seiya.

- O garoto e eu não pertencemos ao mundo civilizado, e você sabe que não pertence ao nosso.

- Pode ser que esteja certo – concordou o loiro, sem tirar os olhos do rosto másculo à sua frente.

Desconfiado, Aiolia fitou-o com intensidade.

- Prometeu a ele que pagaria a operação de Shiryu?

- Não – respondeu Milo, surpreso com a pergunta. – Mas e se eu tivesse feito isso? Qual seria o problema?

- Para você? Nenhum. Para Seiya? Seria uma maneira eficiente de encorajá-lo a contar com sua amizade e apoio – Cruzou os braços – Fique com seu valioso dinheiro, Milo. Não precisamos dele.

Franzindo a testa, Milo provocou o outro:

- Não? Você tem um poço cheio de ouro? Se tiver, talvez possa me mostrar um dia.

- Eu diria que há uma velha arvore de dinheiro em seu quintal.

- Não é crime ou pecado ser rico, Aiolia. Como gastar é o que conta.

Tornava-se impossível desbancar a frieza ou a postura rígida de Milo. Isso deixava o ruivo mudo de raiva. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma nota.

- Tome esta nota de um dólar. Diga-me como gastá-la.

Se a intenção era insultar o loiro, o gesto surtiu um outro efeito. Milo começou a rir. Levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e parou diante do ruivo.

- Quer saber, tenente Aiolia Leon? Você é um esnobe – dizia Milo, sorrindo. – Pior do que isso, é cheio de preconceitos idiotas.

Levou um bom tempo para que o ruivo conseguisse atinar com o que estava acontecendo.

- E como descobriu isso?

Diante daquele rosto maravilhoso, Aiolia sentia a necessidade urgente de tomar o outro nos braços e beijá-lo.

- Não concorda comigo? – perguntou Milo, ainda sorrindo de forma sedutora.

Deixando o silencio falar por si só, Aiolia se recusou a responder. Virou o rosto para não fitar os lábios semi-abertos. Milo continuava a estudá-lo. Teria ele idéia do efeito devastador que causava em si?

- Certo, Aiolia – disse depois de instantes – Prove o contrário.

- O contrário de que?

- De que não é esnobe ou cheio de opiniões preconceituosas.

- Como?

- Venha ver como eu vivo. Sobrevivi ao seu mundo – recordou o loiro. – Acha que conseguirá fazer o mesmo no meu?

- Dessa vez, foi o ruivo quem franziu a testa.

- Mas você teve ajuda!

Mais uma vez, o loiro riu, e Aiolia sentiu o conhecido tremor percorrer-lhe os músculos até atingir o estômago.

- Verdade. Tem minha palavra de que não vou abandoná-lo num momento de necessidade. Acha justo?

O desafio era puro e simples, algo que Aiolia não deveria ignorar.

- Como vou provar? – O ruivo esboçou um sorriso cínico. – Está sugerindo que eu more com você?

A idéia o agradava. Lembrou-se dos dias em que estiveram juntos na casa de Shaka. Antes que pudesse evitar, os pensamentos ressurgiram. A essência de Milo; o sabor do primeiro beijo partilhado; a sensação de possuir o corpo esbelto e sensual. Lembranças que ficariam para sempre marcadas na alma de Aiolia.

- Não. Nada tão drástico. – garantiu o loiro. – Vou dar uma festa na semana que vem. Em minha casa. Um evento formal. Por que não aparece?

O instinto de autodefesa pedia-lhe que negasse aquele convite, senão, tudo estaria perdido. Mas o prazer em encarar desafios insistia em aceitar a parada. No confronto das duas partes, a ultima venceu.

Assim, justificaria o desejo de voltar a ver Milo.

* * *

Embora não estivesse animado com a grande noite, a curiosidade o forçou a chegar à casa de Milo mais cedo. Queria tempo para estudar o local antes da entrada dos convidados. Conhecer a residência de alguém pela primeira vez poderia revelar vários aspectos da personalidade do anfitrião. Portanto, Aiolia desejava descobrir o máximo que pudesse sobre o homem que transformara sua vida num emaranhado de emoções.

Dirigiu pela longa alameda, até parar diante de uma mansão luxuosa ae iluminada. Desceu do carro e olhou ao redor.

- Impressionante – murmurou, referindo-se ao exuberante jardim.

Um garoto, pouco mais jovem que Seiya, apressou-se em cuidar do carro. Aiolia, apesar de relutante, entregou-lhe as chaves e subiu os degraus, alcançando a porta repleta de vitrais coloridos. Um homem de aparência distinta recebeu-o, informando-lhe que o senhor Scorpio logo o receberia.

Enquanto esperava por Milo, Aiolia aproveitou para fazer uma vistoria no lugar. A visão do interior da mansão fazia jus à do exterior.

No salão, ao lado do hall de entrada, Havaí várias pessoas finalizando a decoração, arrumando vasos de flores, trazendo montanhas de comida e talheres. Mesmo com todo aquele movimento, a casa emanava tristeza. Não combinava com Milo. Ele era quente, a residência, fria.

Dirigindo-se à porta, localizada ao pé de uma escada circular, Aiolia ajeitou o incômodo paletó. De repente, ele entrou numa sala enorme, com as paredes repletas de livros e o chão forrado de tapetes persas. Devia ser a biblioteca.

Estava folheando um dos inúmeros livros quando algo o fez olhar para cima.

No topo da escada, Milo o observava com intensidade. Recolocando o livro na estante, Aiolia cruzou os braços e aproximou-se.

- Vejo que conseguiu – disse Milo, descendo a escada.

- Parece que sim.

A toga grega que o loiro usava deixou-o sem fôlego, colocando seus instintos básicos em estado de alerta.

De frente, a seda negra cobria as curvas sinuosas do pescoço aos quadris, pois a parte debaixo tinha um corte sutil, que revelava as pernas esguias a cada passo de Milo. Aiolia se apoiou no corrimão e forçou-se a esperar que ele chegasse ao último degrau.

Quando alcançou o ruivo, Milo deu uma volta ao redor de si e parou, fitando-o com os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- O que acha? Estava enjoado de vestir ternos, sabe...

Aiolia examinou a toga nos mínimos detalhes. O modelo era ousado, sensual e tinha um leve toque de indecência. A frente cobria quase tudo, mas, por trás, uma parte das costas de Milo ficavam quase que expostas até a cintura. Como prendera os cabelos dourados acima da nuca, o efeito foi devastador. Qualquer homem com sangue nas veias perderia a sanidade diante daquele deus mitológico.

Por um lado, Aiolia odiou a toga. Mas por outro, queria mergulhar na sensualidade que reinava oculta sob o tecido negro.

- De volta ao papel de garoto de programa? – provocou o ruivo, sabendo que nenhum homem chegaria aos pés daquele Apolo.

- É um dos meus melhores, não concorda? – Milo tocou-lhe a face, acariciando-o. – Estou certo de que consegui convencê-lo.

Os músculos de Aiolia se retesaram.

- Então, não há necessidade de continuar provando sua eficiência.

- Não era isso o que esperava? – indagou Milo, de forma sensual.

A frustração misturada com a raiva e outra emoção estranha confundiram-lhe o raciocínio. Aiolia passou os dedos entre os cabelos, despenteando-os.

- Não, droga! Não era isso.

- Era sim. – Milo dirigiu-se à outra porta lateral, que dava acesso ao salão.

Tentando controlar a pulsação, Aiolia o seguiu.

- Seja honesto. É mais fácil me ver como alguém das ruas do que como um homem da alta sociedade de Washington. – O loiro pegou uma torrada com caviar e saboreou-a. – Pode afirmar que sente o mesmo por mim, agora que conhece a verdade? Que sabe que não sou um garoto de programa?

- Não.

Era verdade. O sentimento de Aiolia mudara por completo. O que sentia agora era muito mais... complicado.

Odiava admitir que a observação de Milo estava correta. Fora bem mais fácil e seguro pensar nele como um garoto de programa quando fizeram amor. A expectativa emocional era mínima, não havia compromisso.

Descobrir que Milo não era um garoto de programa deixara-o vulnerável e abalara sua confiança.

Uma emoção semelhante a dor passou pelos olhos cor de esmeralda antes que o loiro pudesse dissimular.

- Continuo com a mesma opinião. – Pegou outra torrada e ofereceu-a a Aiolia.

Quando ele abriu a boca, Milo colocou a torrada entre seus lábios. Em seguida, Aiolia fechou, prendendo os dedos finos.

Antes que o loiro pudesse se libertar, o clima tornou-se quente e convidativo. Aiolia mastigou a torrada sem sequer saboreá-la. Só queria sentir Milo.

Olhando para os lados, o ruivo verificou se algum empregado os observava. Mas todos continuavam trabalhando.

- Quem é o verdadeiro Milo Scorpio? É possível conhecê-lo a fundo?

- Fique por perto e descubra. – Várias pessoas entravam no hall. Milo percebeu e olhou para Aiolia. – Se me der licença, vou receber meus convidados.

Encostando-se no balcão do bar, com um drinque na mão, Aiolia assistia aos movimentos de Milo. Podia jurar que Ele estava atuando de propósito.

O contraste entre o Milo que conheceu, ou pensava conhecer, e aquele era dramático. Ele cumprimentava as pessoas pelo primeiro nome e ouvia com extrema atenção o que diziam.

Os personagens que compunham a lista de convidados eram de peso. Havia vários políticos importantes de Washington, freqüentadores da coluna social e executivos de alta classe. Milo circulava entre os ricos e famosos.

Ao vê-lo aproximar-se do bar, Aiolia juntou-se a ele.

- Preciso de ar – confessou Milo, aceitando um Martini do _barman_ – Vamos ao terraço.

Conduzindo-o entre a multidão, Aiolia abriu a porta do terraço, sentindo o clima fresco de novembro.

- Que interessante grupo de amigos você tem.

- Eu não os chamaria de amigos. São apenas... conhecidos.

- Por que os convidou então?

- Ah! – o loiro exclamou. – Tenho um forte motivo.

- Para que tanto mistério? – Aiolia tomou um gole de uísque. – Qual é o motivo?

- Pretendo arrancar-lhes dinheiro – O sorriso de Milo era estonteante.

Aiolia não queria estar intrigado, mas estava.

- Você tem outra profissão que eu não conheço?

- Depende do que você considera uma profissão.

Alguns convidados saíram, e Milo fez um sinal em direção à porta.

- É melhor voltar. O dever me espera. Fique e aproveite o ar agradável da noite.

Durante segundos, Aiolia o fitou.

- Prefiro me aproveitar de você.

Os olhos azuis e brilhantes fixaram-se no ruivo.

- Foi a coisa mais gentil que me disse hoje.

Tinham acabado de retornar ao salão quando alguém acenou para Milo. Deixando o copo de Martini quase cheio na bandeja do garçom, ele se virou, cumprimentando o casal que vinha em sua direção.

- Senador e Sra. Senadora. – disse, apresentando Aiolia. – Fico feliz por terem podido vir à festa.

- Ora, mocinho, você sabe que jamais perderíamos uma das suas reuniões – falou o senador. – Ele pegou o talão de cheques, e a mulher se virou de costas, oferecendo-se como apoio para o marido preencher uma folha. – Aquelas crianças do hospital têm sido uma preocupação constante, tanto de minha mulher quando minha. Não é, meu bem?

A senadora assentiu, e o senador deu a Milo uma generosa quantia.

- Muito obrigado, senador – agradeceu, recebendo o cheque. – O hospital jamais sobreviveria sem sua ajuda.

- Se precisarem, avisem-me na hora, certo? Vamos, querida – disse o senador, tomando o braço da esposa. – Estou vendo um velho amigo com quem quero falar. Até mais tarde. – despediu-se de Milo e Aiolia.

- Fiquem à vontade, por favor – ofereceu o anfitrião.

- Parece que você omitiu alguns detalhes pertinente à sua "reunião" – sussurrou Aiolia ao ouvido de Milo.

- É mesmo? Devo ter esquecido. Bem, tenho de deixá-lo agora. É hora do meu discurso. – Quando tocou-lhe o rosto, Aiolia notou que sua mão estava fria. – Não vá embora.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum – garantiu o ruivo, segurando a mão para esquentá-la.

O brilho azulado nos olhos do loiro fitou Aiolia e, em seguida, Milo afastou-se.

O microfone fora instalado a um canto da sala. Enquanto Milo deslizava pela multidão, as pessoas o mediam dos pés à cabeça, principalmente os homens. Aiolia sentiu o incontrolável impulso de esbofeteá-los todos.

Precisava esfriar o ânimo exaltado. Milo o provocara a noite toda, tentando-o, seduzindo-o. Aos poucos, o loiro o levaria à loucura. Ora, era apenas o efeito de sua libido. Droga, Aiolia previra essa reação antes de sair de casa...

Atravessando o salão, um homem aproximou-se e tocou o braço de Milo. Ele parecia ter por volta de vinte anos e possuía certa elegância e requinte.

Ao ver quem o segurava, Milo o abraçou com carinho. Aiolia quase explodiu. O homem era educado e, na verta, conhecia Milo muito bem. Leon não conseguia evitar pensar que poderiam ser amantes. Se não fossem, refletia com cinismo, a intenção do cavalheiro estava explícita.

O ciúme foi mais um problema a ser somado à angústia de Aiolia. Esforçou-se para pensar com objetividade. O homem combinava com Milo. Reparando nos outros convidados, ele se denominou um peixe fora d'água.

O que poderia oferecer a Milo que ele já não tivesse?

Depois de receber um cheque do sofisticado homem e ser solicitado por vários convidados, Milo alcançou o microfone. O discurso de agradecimento às doações foi sucinto e cuidadoso. Mas, para Aiolia, estava claro que Milo representava diante da multidão de espectadores. E eles adoraram. Em suas faces surgia a certeza de que o anfitrião falava em especial para cada um.

- Ele é bom, não? – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Aiolia.

Virando-se, ele se preparou para a briga. O que salvou o homem de levar um soco no nariz foi Aiolia tê-lo reconhecido na foto que vira no escritório de Milo.

Estendendo a mão, o homem sorriu como se lesse os pensamentos de Aiolia.

- Sou Julian Solo, cunhado de Milo. Você deve ser Leon, suponho.

Cumprimentando-o, Aiolia assentiu. O aperto de mão de Julian Solo era firme, e o olhar, direto. Com certeza, o cunhado de Milo tinha personalidade.

- Eu e meu marido tivemos um problema com a babá de meu filho, então, não pudemos chegar antes. Queria ter podido conversar com você sem o barulho dos convidados.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- A família lhe deve muito pelo que fez a Milo, Aiolia. E eu queria lhe agradecer pessoalmente.

Murmurando algo apropriado, Aiolia deu de ombros. Julian Solo nem imaginava como ele se sentia sobre a família de Milo.

- Ele tem um talento especial para o palco – comentou Milo, indicando o cunhado.

- Sim. Ele é bom. – Aiolia voltou a atenção para o anfitrião.

- Com o passar dos anos, Milo se aperfeiçoou. Para se proteger.

- Proteger? – questionou Leon, ainda observando o desempenho de Milo.

- Uma beleza rara como o delo pode se tornar um problema. Até mesmo um defeito.

- Existem milhões de pessoas, homens e mulheres, que repudiariam essa opinião. – Mas, enquanto falava, Aiolia lembrou-se da reação de Milo na primeira vez em que o elogiou. Ele não gostava da própria beleza, e indicava sinais de incomodar-se com isso.

- Lembra-se do ditado de não julgar a pessoa apenas pela aparência?

Aiolia olhou para o lindo homem, que conversava com os convidados, e voltou para o homem ao lado.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso, Solo?

Julian enfrentou o olhar de Aiolia com determinação.

- Ele abriu mão dessa beleza de um minuto para o outro.

- E você sabe por quê?

Pegando uma taça de champanhe da bandeja do garçom, Julian arriscou:

- Talvez. Está interessado?

- Estou ouvindo – desafiou Aiolia.

Solo pareceu gostar da resposta.

- Ele já lhe falou sobre a infância?

- Não muito – ele mentiu. Na verdade, Milo não dissera nada.

- Foi difícil para Saga e Milo. Eles tiveram tudo o que o dinheiro pôde comprar. Mas carinho e afeto, não. Foi essa a razão que os uniu. Milo idolatra o irmão. Queria ser como Saga. Caso não saiba, meu marido é um gênio. – acrescentou Julian, de forma casual.

Aiolia sabia. Ele mesmo sentira algo semelhante pelo irmão, Aiolos.

- De qualquer maneira, Milo nunca conseguiu que as pessoas o levassem a sério. É difícil acabar com estereótipos.

- Estereótipos?

- Você sabe: homens muito bonitos e ricos às vezes são vistos como fúteis.

- Sim, já ouvi essa bobagem – Aiolia lutava contra a raiva que crescia por causa do comentário maldoso.

- A atitude dos pais dele não ajudou. Eles o tratavam como uma cara obra de arte quando criança. Exibiam-no para os amigos e o ignoravam o resto do tempo.

O quadro que Julian descrevia não agradava Aiolia. Ele compreendia agora porque Milo erguera uma barreira para se proteger.

- Por que está me contando tudo isso?

- Apenas para lhe dar um conselho de amigo. Odeio ver meu marido aborrecido, e Saga sempre fica assim quando o irmão caçula está triste. Ou magoado. – Julian Solo avistou o marido no meio da multidão.

Havia carinho e amor profundos no modo como ele fitava Saga. Ambos pareciam ligados, embora separados por um aglomerado de pessoas. Trocaram sinais e olhares íntimos. Aiolia não queria sentir inveja. Mas sentia.

- Bem – continuou Julian – Milo aproveitou o talento nato e colocou-o em prática. O dom de representar é perfeito para trabalhar disfarçado.

- Nesse ponto, não posso discutir com você – confessou Aiolia, desapontado.

O talento de Milo funcionara com ele. Mas isso significava seriedade e competência no trabalho policial? Ou era apenas encenação?

Julian pegou uma torrada com caviar e comeu. Enquanto mastigava, observava a impaciência de Aiolia para ouvir o resto da história.

- O problema é que Milo tornou-se policial para provar que tinha algo mais do que um lindo rosto – continuou Julian – Agora ele se voltou para um destino tentador.

Aiolia começava a compreender a situação. Milo sentia-se na obrigação de mostrar coragem. Tentava provar ao mundo ser melhor do que uma simples combinação genética. Isso não revelava o quão sério ele era como profissional. Mas servia para duplicar o medo de Aiolia com relação à sua segurança.

Terminando o esforço de anfitrião, Milo cruzou o salão em direção a Aiolia. Os movimentos graciosos, apesar de masculinos causavam sérios danos ao pouco que lhe restava de autocontrole.

- Vejo que vocês já tiveram a chance de se conhecer – disse o loiro, segurando o braço do cunhado.

- Leon e eu conversamos bastante – contou Julian. – Mas, se me dão licença, preciso socorrer meu homem. – Sem esperar pela permissão, ele se misturou à multidão.

Tomando a mão de Aiolia, Milo colocou-se ao lado dele.

- Você parece estar tranqüilo com relação à festa.

Fitando-o, Aiolia pensava no que Julian havia lhe contado.

- É, sou um sobrevivente.

Imaginava quanto tempo mais essa festa duraria. Queria que todos fossem embora. Precisava, com desespero, ficar a sós com Milo

_Continua..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com um outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver esses dois juntos principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**14**

Já passava da meia-noite quando os últimos convidados, por fim, saíram. Milo fechou a porta de vitrais coloridos e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Aproximando-se, observou Aiolia, ainda encostado no bar. Ele ficava irresistível naquele paletó azul-marinho.

- A noite foi tão desagradável quanto esperava?

- Já vivi situações piores. Como afirmei, sou um sobrevivente.

- Certo. – O loiro deu um passo à frente. – Gostaria de tomar um café ou uma xícara de chá?

O que Aiolia queria mesmo era carregar o outro até o quarto mais próximo e fazer amor durante uma semana inteira.

- Por que não? Café me parece uma boa pedida – disse o ruivo, surpreso com a própria calma.

Milo caminhou até a cozinha. Foi custoso, mas conseguiu preparar o café sem interferir na intensa atividade dos empregados. Colocou o bule e as xícaras numa bandeja e olhou para Aiolia. Ele havia desfeito o nó da gravata e desabotoado a camisa. Por duas vezes, o loiro quase perdeu o fôlego.

- Vamos lá para cima. Assim, não atrapalharemos a arrumação dos empregados.

- Como quiser.

Ambos subiram a escada circular, em direção ao segundo andar. Caminharam em silencio até a suíte de Milo, no final do corredor. No imenso quarto, ele abriu as portas da sacada, e permaneceu algum tempo respirando o ar fresco da noite e admirando as estrelas.

Colocando a bandeja na mesa, Aiolia aproximou-se de Milo. Roçou com os dedos o delicado braço e segurou-lhe a mão. Estava fria; então, ele a massageou para aquecê-lo.

- Cansado?

- Exultante, na verdade. Conseguimos arrecadar uma quantia substanciosa para o hospital esta noite.

Mesmo assim, Aiolia sabia que o loiro não se divertira tanto.

- Com que freqüência faz essas festas?

- Umas duas vezes por ano.

- Se não se diverte, por que organiza esses eventos?

Erguendo a cabeça, ele fitou o ruivo, surpreso com a aguçada percepção alheia.

- É para as crianças do hospital, uma causa que me conquistou há muitos anos. A lista de convidados inclui pessoas que podem ser generosas, se lhes for dado o incentivo adequado. Promovo eventos para que sejam vistas fazendo boas ações.

Mas, em algum nível, ele sabia que havia uma razão maior. Milo encontrara meios de se sentir útil, ajudando os menos favorecidos.

- Em outras palavras, eles dão e tiram proveito das circunstâncias.

- Esse é apenas um modo de entender – explicou o loiro. – O fato de terem segundas intenções é irrelevante. Não há nada de imoral ou ilegal, e o dinheiro deles é utilizado para uma boa causa.

Aiolia percebeu que Milo começava a relaxar.

- Odiei essa toga desde o primeiro instante que o vi dentro dele, sabia? – murmurou o ruivo, acariciando os cabelos sedosos.

Rindo, Milo apoiou as costas no tórax ofegante.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Depende do que chama de ruim. A toga me deixou louco – confessou Aiolia. – Sem mencionar o resto dos homens presentes à festa. Era isso o que queria?

Tenso, Aiolia sentiu os lábios de Milo percorrendo-lhe o pescoço. Entregou-se à erótica sensação.

Escolhera a roupa com um cuidado meticuloso. Tinha boas razões para tal. As lembranças da vez que fizeram amor eram preciosas. Mas, por ironia, incluíam um homem que o aceitara sem restrições, até a hora de conhecê-lo como _realmente_ era.

Portanto, decidira representar o papel que lhe cabia. Porém aquilo que começara como uma tentativa de dar uma lição a Aiolia por tirar conclusões precipitadas adquiriu outro significado. Fora um meio de esconder a proteger a profunda emoção que sentia por ele. Milo não suportaria ser desprezado e humilhado mais uma vez.

Virando-se, colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, envolvendo os cabelos ruivos.

- Então, a toga serviu ao seu propósito – sussurrou.

Pela maneira como Milo agia, Aiolia se perguntava se ele estava representando ou sendo sincero.

- O propósito era enlouquecer cada um dos homens da festa... ou apenas eu?

A aparência enigmática e implacável que Milo vira no rosto de Aiolia, no dia em que se conheceram, estava ainda mais intensa agora. Ele cortara os cabelos e não havia sinais de barba por fazer. Parecia tão elegante quanto qualquer outro homem daquela festa. Mas, em vez de diminuir a sensação de medo, as roupas formais o tornavam assustador.

- São as suas loucuras que me interessam. – Deslizando as mãos sobre o peito musculoso, Milo sentiu o vigor do corpo sob o tecido da camisa. Em seguida, puxou-lhe a gravata. – Já lhe disse o quanto está charmoso esta noite?

O elogio desarmou Aiolia. E o irritou também. Milo se defendia, representando o papel de homem fatal. Minutos antes, o verdadeiro Milo Scorpio revelara a alma pura, o carinho e a paixão em ajudar pessoas. Fora sincero e explícito, e Aiolia queria mais.

- Obrigado. Você também está tão lindo... que não posso resistir. – Acariciou-lhe as costas nuas, deliciando-se com a pele macia. Colou-se ao corpo curvilíneo. – É nisso que está interessado?

Outra vez, o coração de Milo se contraiu. Em parte, ele queria confessar seu maior desejo: ouvi-lo dizer que o aceitava sem restrições relacionadas a classe social ou dinheiro.

"Bem, já que começou", dizia a si mesmo, "Vá até o fim"

- É um bom começo – respondeu, num tom provocante.

Fitando os olhos azuis, Aiolia lutava para não se importar com o fato de ser mais um amante de Milo. Conseguiria excitá-lo, disso não tinha dúvidas. Foram dias e dias de tortura, lembrando-se da noite em que fizeram amor, o corpo sedutor roçando o seu, a paixão, o êxtase. Tudo o que desejava era sentir aquele calor mais uma vez.

O desespero de tê-lo era tão grande que aceitaria qualquer condição. Nada seria forte o suficiente para aplacar a dor insuportável que invadia seu coração e que, com certeza, ficaria pela eternidade.

- Se pretende representar seu papel esta noite, não posso impedi-lo – A voz saía rouca. – Quero fazer amor com você, Milo.

- Então, faça. – E o beijou com ardor e desejo.

Gemendo, Aiolia aprofundou o beijo quando seus lábios cobriram os dele. Sem hesitar, Milo correspondeu à paixão.

- Durante toda a noite, tive vontade de rasgar essa toga idiota – murmurou o ruivo, ainda tocando-lhe os lábios úmidos.

- Você deveria ter me dito – Tirando os sapatos, Milo levou as mãos ao ombro para desabotoar a toga, deixando-a cair até a cintura.

Ofegante, Aiolia admirava o tórax perfeito, passando os olhos e a ponta dos dedos pelos mamilos túrgidos. Beijou-lhe o ombro, o tórax e envolveu os pontinhos rosados com a boca, regozijando-se com o prazer primitivo de tê-los entre seus lábios. Inclinando a cabeça, novamente passou os lábios sobre a pele acetinada do outro.

- Qual é o seu preço? – perguntou, enquanto beijava o tórax alheio – Quanto vai me custar ficar com você esta noite? – Então mais uma vez sugou a ponta dos mamilos.

Inebriado, Milo não conseguia falar. Inclinou-se para trás, recebendo cada toque intimo com um gemido de prazer.

- Diga-me – insistiu Aiolia, beijando-o, descendo pela cintura, até ajoelhar-se diante do homem sensual.

- O custo... é grande... – As palavras soavam fracas, ofegantes – Ah... é irrisório.

Aiolia olhou para cima, esboçando um sorriso cínico.

- Mas qual é o preço afinal?

As pernas de Milo perderam as forças, e o loiro precisou apoiar-se nos ombros másculos do outro para não cair.

- Nada. Apenas... – sussurrou com dificuldade – Faça amor comigo, Aiolia.

- Tenho medo que isso se torne algo maior do que eu possa suportar – disse, erguendo-se.

A frieza habitual continuava a imperar na expressão de Aiolia, tal qual no dia em que se amaram. Ao menos, no exato momento, Milo estaria consciente do que representava para o outro.

- A cama é logo ali – disse, apontando a porta da sacada. – Não quer procurá-la? – provocou, esfregando as mãos sobre o tórax largo, com suavidade.

As palavras chegaram a Aiolia como uma punhalada no peito. Foi difícil, mas ele pode conter o desejo de tomá-lo nos braços e carregá-lo até a cama. Por algum motivo inexplicável, não queria aproveitar-se da situação. Era importante que não houvesse dúvidas de que Milo sabia o que estava fazendo.

A parte superior da toga ainda caía-lhe na cintura, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para se cobrir. Parecia um deus. Segurou na mão de Aiolia e seguiu-o em direção ao interior do quarto.

Quando alcançaram a cama, Aiolia o puxou, sentindo o desejo crescente de possuí-lo. Com a ajuda de Milo, ele abriu o desamarrou a faixa que prendia a toga, deixando-a cair ao chão. Nesse instante, o tecido de seda negra revelou a perfeição do corpo, apenas coberto pela cueca boxer preta. Parecia mágica ou bruxaria. O efeito foi devastador.

Sem demora, Aiolia tirou a fivela dourada que prendia os cabelos loiros, admirando o movimento suave das mechas caindo sobre os ombros delicados.

- Sei que não gosta de ouvir isso, mas você é... maravilhoso.

- Importa-se em me deixar retribuir o favor? – indagou o loiro, rindo.

Por uma fração de segundo, Aiolia pareceu confuso, e Milo soube, nesse instante, que o que sentia por Aiolia Leon ultrapassava a paixão.

- Favor?

- Posso despi-lo?

Aiolia não pôde se lembrar de quando fora a ultima vez que uma pessoa o despira. O ruivo assentiu e permaneceu estático, enquanto Milo tirava-lhe o paletó, jogando-o longe. Desabotoou a camisa branca, atirando-a de lado. A calça levou mais tempo. Mas Aiolia não o ajudou a abrir o zíper.

Em poucos momentos, ele ficou nu diante do loiro.

Como seria, pensava Milo, ver o brilho do amor naqueles olhos verdes, em vez da paixão que ele não se esforçava em esconder?

Com os lábios, Milo contornou os rijos músculos, descendo pela barriga, até atingir o calor do desejo. O loiro o fazia com total concentração, como se quisesse guardar a textura da pele através do gesto. Aiolia cerrou os dentes, lutando por controle.

Agüentou o quanto pode. As carícias de Milo eram excitantes e suaves ao mesmo tempo. Soltando um gemido de prazer, Aiolia puxou o loiro pelo braço, jogando-o na cama.

Subindo por cima do loiro, Aiolia acariciou-lhe as curvas do corpo, beijando-o novamente. Céus, a cada dia que passa tinha mais certeza que o amava. Sentiu Milo aprofundando o beijo e sorriu entre o toque, logo partindo os lábios e mordiscou-lhe o queixo, de forma suave, olhando-o nos olhos.

Milo sorriu levemente, meio corado, enrolando uma das mãos nos cabelos o outro, então e deixou alguns gemidos saírem de seus lábios quando sentiu que o ruivo descia os beijos para o pescoço dele, mas o loiro não fazia idéia do que Aiolia tinha em mente.

Em um gesto rápido, o policial ruivo deitou-se na cama e colocou Milo por cima de si, deixando claras então suas intenções para aquela noite. Confuso, o loiro o fitou um tanto espantado até. Geralmente era o passivo, afinal.

- Aiolia? – Chamou o nome do outro, o cenho franzido pela dúvida.

Acarinhando o rosto alheio, o ruivo apenas sorriu antes de finalmente dizer. – Achou mesmo que eu ia te tratar como uma mulherzinha, Milo? Eu não sou assim!

Abrindo um largo sorriso, Milo sentiu seu coração aquecer-se. Era bom saber que com Aiolia, seria diferente. Afinal, todos achavam que por causa de sua aparência, até mesmo sua personalidade as vezes frágil e impulsiva, podiam tratá-lo como uma mulher, mas não era verdade. Milo podia ser bem macho quando lhe era conveniente.

- Eu... eu... nunca... – o loiro tentou dizer, um tanto sem jeito.

- Não é tão difícil. Já sabe a teoria, e é só botar em prática então!

Hesitando, o loiro acarinhou o peito desnudo do policial, olhando-o com desejo. Oh, sim, queria muito aquilo, mas...

- Mas... mas... eu não quero te machucar, Aiolia...

- Não vai! – o ruivo parecia muito seguro de si.

Sorrindo, apesar do nervosismo, o loiro acabou por concordar com aquela troca de papéis. – Vou tentar ser o mais carinhoso possível!

Milo beijou-o por o tempo e depois, o loiro escorregou os lábios pelo corpo alheio, acarinhando-o enquanto livrava-o da camisa. Podia ver os pelos do corpo de Aiolia se eriçarem. Notou bem onde ele era sensível e provocou-lhe um tanto, esfregando-lhe de leve os mamilos antes de começar a sugar e mordiscar um deles, devagar.

Aiolia ofegou, gemendo baixinho com aquilo. Ah céus, como sonhara com aquele momento – Hum... Milo... – o ruivo chamou o nome do outro, com a voz embriagada de prazer.

O loiro gostou e ouvi-lo chamar seu nome assim e continuou o que fazia, os lábios dando agora atenção ao outro mamilo enquanto as mãos iam mais abaixo, livrando-o das calças.

Milo parou um pouco então, observando seu amado um tanto. Aiolia era realmente, bonito demais... Sorriu de leve, voltando a provar o corpo alheio com os lábios, descendo devagar pelo abdômen dele. Ouvindo o ruivo pedir por mais, Milo seguiu com os carinhos, notando os gemidos de Aiolia mudarem um tanto de tom quando chegou no membro dele. O loirinho sorriu de canto, gostando da reação e resolveu-se por primeiro passar a língua por todo o falo rijo antes de realmente começar a sugá-lo, fazendo lentos movimentos de vai e vem.

O ruivo gemeu baixo, agarrando-se a um tufo de cabelos do outro, repuxando-os um tanto. Sentia Milo sugá-lo moderadamente por um tempo antes de subir os lábios aproximando-os de seu ouvido.

- Relaxe agora, Aiolia... – sussurrou.

Abraçando-o, Aiolia se permitiu abandonar-se no significado daquelas palavras. Sentiu Milo deslizar os dedos por entre as coxas esguias, inserindo um deles em sua entrada. O ruivo arrepiou-se e gemeu baixo, sentindo um leve incômodo ali.

Satisfeito com o jeito do outro, Milo voltou a descer os lábios até encontrar o membro de Aiolia mais uma vez, sugando-o mais forte um tanto para distraí-lo da dor enquanto inseria um segundo dígito ali, com calma. Ouviu um novo gemido saindo dos lábios do amante e não gostou de saber que aquilo doía, mas continuou, lentamente alargando-o, devagar.

Aiolia ofegou, deixando o outro massageá-lo por dentro, soltando breves gemidos. Notou que Milo não deixou de dar atenção a seu membro então e de acarinhar seu corpo com uma mão. Acabou por sorrir de leve com os carinhos e pediu que ele continuasse. O desejava demais.

Porém, por mais que o ruivo tivesse pedido, Milo esperou que os músculos dele cederem um pouco, antes de por o terceiro e ultimo digito na cavidade estreita, buscando controlar-se, apesar do prazer e da vontade extrema de possuí-lo.

Aiolia jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo gemido doloroso. Ah céus... Apesar da dor, mal podia esperar para ser possuído por Milo. Notou a hesitação do loiro por causa da dor que o policial sentia e os dígitos dentro de si pararam de se mover enquanto a felação em seu membro aumentava de ritmo, mas depois de um tempo, a preparação continuava.

A respiração de Aiolia foi se tornando mais rasa, até acostumar-se com aquela invasão, os gemidos aos poucos passando de doloridos a prazerosos. Quando sentiu-se totalmente relaxado, sorriu um tanto e avisou Milo que estava pronto. Viu-o parar de sugar-lhe e subir o corpo para beijá-lo enquanto tirava lentamente os dedos de dentro de si. Aiolia retribuía o beijo, de forma apaixonada, enquanto afastava um tanto mais as pernas para recebê-lo.

Milo arrumou-se devagar sobre o corpo do outro então e devagar, depois de encaixar-se, foi abrindo caminho, forçando-se com toda a calma que conseguia. Notou que Aiolia cravou as unhas em suas costas e ficou um tanto receoso, acabando por descer uma mão para acariciá-lo, tentando de alguma forma melhorar aquilo.

Arranhando as costas do loiro, Aiolia soltou alguns gemidos abafados por entre o beijo, abraçando a cintura dele com as pernas então, mudando um tanto a posição. Milo ficou surpreendido com aquilo, ofegando e gemendo baixo, mas não partiu o beijo. Parou de se mover ao ter entrado totalmente nele, então, e partiu o beijo para observá-lo, a face corada de excitação.

Aiolia ofegava de prazer enquanto Milo esmagava aquele pontinho sensível dentro de si. Achou que iria desmaiar por um momento, ao mais uma vez constatar que o loiro era maior que muitos que ficara por aí.

- Aiolia? – Moveu-se um tanto para ver a reação dele. – Tudo bem? – ouviu o longo gemido de prazer saindo da garganta do ruivo. Sabia que estava doendo, mas aquele gemido o fez constatar que apesar de tudo, a dor não estava assim tão intensa e Aiolia era um cara durão.

Mais um gemido foi ouvido dos lábios do ruivo. O som penetrou na alma de Milo. Aiolia era tão lindo quando entregue à paixão... Insistiu, queria vê-lo derreter-se de desejo e então levou a mão ao membro alheio, começando a manipulá-lo no mesmo ritmo lento das estocadas.

Milo foi aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, vendo o rosto de Aiolia se contorcendo entre a dor e o prazer, mas notando que era mais prazer do que a dor propriamente dita e gostou daquilo. Beijou-o uma vez mais, querendo sentir o sabor doce daqueles lábios do ruivo. Ele era tão apertado, e tão quente, mas tentava controlar-se ao máximo que podia.

Sem aviso, o ruivo acabou por envolver a cintura do outro com as pernas, o puxando para que se enterrasse todo em si. Milo viu estrelas e perdeu todo seu autocontrole naquele momento. Ofegando entre o beijo, estocou-o bem fundo, enlouquecendo Aiolia com aqueles toques, sentindo então que não agüentaria muito mais.

As ondas de prazer foram invadindo aos poucos o corpo de Aiolia. Aquilo era muito bom, apesar de ser sua primeira vez, daquele jeito. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, entregando-se por completo a Milo quando derramou-se entre os abdomens, acabando por instintivamente esmagá-lo com seu interior.

Aquilo foi demais para o loiro. Milo gemeu outra vez, duas... Até que o auge do clímax o atingiu, inundando o interior do ruivo.

Enquanto o envolvia em seus braços, Aiolia se dava conta do amor devastador que sentia por aquele homem. Eram sentimentos capazes de resgatar uma ternura e suavidade que ele pensara ter perdido anos atrás.

No instante em que o loiro havia o penetrado, o ultimo pensamento coerente que lhe veio à mente antes de ser tomado pelo êxtase, foi imaginar o que seria de sua vida se Milo desaparecesse.

E pior: o que faria se algo acontecesse com ele?

* * *

Minutos mais tarde, enquanto esperavam que a respiração de ambos voltasse ao normal, Aiolia perguntou:

- Quando vai parar de brincar de polícia e ladrão e encontrar um trabalho mais apropriado, antes que leve um tiro?

Milo tentou se manter relaxado. Brigara muito para ser levado a sério. Pelo fato de Aiolia ainda ter dúvidas, mesmo que justificadas, sentia-se bem mais magoado do que deveria.

- Não vou parar até surgir algo melhor – confessou. – Agora estou interessado apenas em fazer amor com você mais uma vez. Pelo menos...

Aiolia queria argumentar, mas não conseguia se concentrar quando o loiro fazia suas mágicas para enfeitiçá-lo.

* * *

Ao nascer do sol, Aiolia acordou, observando o céu rosado e brilhante. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu a camisa, a calça e apanhou o resto de suas coisas.

Fitou Milo adormecido entre os lençóis de cetim. Por um instante, quis ir embora, abandonando-o da maneira como fizera com ele semanas atrás.

Contudo, não poderia. Aiolia sentou-se na beirada do colchão, ao lado do loiro. Inclinando-se, beijou o ombro delicado. Milo espreguiçou-se como um gato.

- Preciso ir – sussurrou Aiolia, entre os cabelos dourados.

O loiro se virou, abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Não quer tomar café antes?

- Com certeza, não vamos conseguir tomar esse café até o fim – comentou, olhando para a bandeja sobre a mesa.

O rosto de Milo expressava desejo e paixão, tornando-o ainda mais belo. Aiolia gostou da visão.

- É essa a minha intenção – o loiro revelou, enlaçando o outro no pescoço.

Milo Scorpio trouxera luz e calor à frágil e triste existência de Aiolia. Ele sempre se mantivera distante das pessoas, impedindo-as de se aproximarem. Deliciava-se com essas novas sensações. Desejava coisas que mulher ou homem algum fora capaz de suscitar. Milo fazia-o querer tudo, algo que o ruivo nunca se permitiu pensar ou mesmo considerar.

E, a cada segundo, o sentimento crescia, sem limite.

- Mais tarde – disse Aiolia, afastando os braços de Milo.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e se foi.

* * *

Passando pelos portões da mansão, enquanto dirigia, Aiolia se dava conta da importância de Milo em sua vida. _"Droga, como pude deixar isso acontecer?"_

Em princípio, acreditava que ele estava apenas brincando de ser policial. Mesmo antes, Aiolia já suspeitara que os motivos para ingressar na força policial não eram os melhores. E o chefe do departamento de Milo confirmou todas as suspeitas de que o loiro corria riscos desnecessários.

O maior temor de Aiolia era não ser capaz de protegê-lo. Sabia o quão impossível essa tarefa poderia ser. Fora assim com Aiolos. Por isso insistiu para que Milo se afastasse da investigação. Precisava mantê-lo longe do perigo de morrer.

A frustração e o pânico pela incapacidade de proteger o ser amado desequilibravam as estruturas de Aiolia. Alguém como Milo, de atitudes impulsivas, seria humanamente impossível de se proteger.

Assim que se aproximou de casa, Aiolia percebeu o forte contraste entre essa região da cidade e o bairro de Milo.

Não estava em posição de levar ninguém a sério, sobre tudo quando tinham pretensões tão diferentes. Os estilos de vida de ambos eram incompatíveis. Aiolia não tinha nada a oferecer a Milo Scorpio. Nada.

A qualquer hora, alguém mais interessante ou desafiador surgiria, e o loiro desapareceria de sua vida. Ou ficaria cansado de jogar e voltaria ao mundo de onde veio.

No entanto, havia algo mais. Estaria Aiolia desperdiçando uma grande chance de ser feliz? Poderia confiar em Milo? Seria prudente?

Ou deveria se acomodar e passar o resto da vida sofrendo por amor?

* * *

Vários dias depois, Milo abriu a porta e encontrou o irmão.

- Esqueceu as chaves? – perguntou, convidando o outro para entrar.

- Não queria correr o risco de interrompê-lo.

- Interromper o quê?

- Como foi a arrecadação de fundos para o hospital infantil depois que Julian e eu saímos?

- Foi tudo bem – respondeu Milo, caminhando até a sala de estar. – Conseguimos angariar uma quantia considerável de dinheiro.

- Isso eu já esperava. – Quando se sentaram no sofá macio, Saga encarou o irmão caçula. – Estava me referindo a você e Aiolia.

Cruzando os braços, Milo mostrou desdém.

- Nunca mais nos falamos.

A expressão de surpresa passou pelo rosto de Saga.

- Ele deve estar ocupado. Se bem me lembro, você me falou que Aiolia estava no meio de uma investigação.

- Ou não está interessado em me ver de novo.

Leon foi o único homem que não se intimidou com os olhares de Milo ou tratou-o como um troféu. Isso o tornava especial. Na noite da festa de caridade, tivera esperanças de fazê-lo ver quem era de verdade. Talvez assim Aiolia passasse a se importar com ele. Por mais que se sentisse um tolo, insistiu nessa idéia. Mas agora...

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês naquela noite?

A pergunta de Saga foi tanto inesperada quanto desconcertante. Ele sempre agia com discrição, respeitando o momento certo para tocar em assuntos delicados.

Milo caminhou até a janela, apreciando o lindo dia de outono.

- Sim, algo aconteceu. – confessou ao irmão. – mas não sou o que ele quer.

- Isso é loucura! – exclamou Saga. – Vi o modo como Aiolia olhava para você. Se existe um homem enfeitiçado, esse homem é Aiolia Leon.

- Esse é o problema. Não quero seduzi-lo. Quero... – As palavras o traíram. Virou-se para Saga. – Ele não tem idéia de quem sou.

- Ah, entendo. Você andou jogando, como sempre.

- Como assim? – indignou-se Milo, sabendo que o irmão estava certo.

Saga ignorou a pergunta.

- Você o ama?

Se ele amava Aiolia? Era uma pena, mas a resposta era um "sim" enfático.

- Amo – murmurou Milo.

- E já se deu a oportunidade de mostrar a Aiolia o seu verdadeiro eu?

Quando ia começar a discutir, Milo desistiu. Como poderia esperar que Aiolia o conhecesse, se nunca lhe dera a oportunidade de vê-lo? Se jamais baixava a guarda?

Se amava Aiolia, poderia ser capaz de dar uma chance a esse amor, admitindo-o?

Não foram essas as palavras de Shaka? Com o passar dos anos, Aiolia aprendeu a confiar nele. Não seria nada fácil conquistar sua confiança. Tudo o que Milo precisava fazer era encontrar um meio de fazê-lo confiar em si.

- Obrigado, mano – Abraçou o irmão mais velho com carinho. – Sempre soube que você era brilhante.

Corando, Saga retribuiu o abraço, com entusiasmo.

- Quer dizer que vai conversar com Aiolia?

- Pode apostar nisso.

Milo pegou o telefone. Mas antes tinha de resolver o problema com relação à cirurgia de Shiryu.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da Autora:**__ Depois de um bom tempo, aqui está mais um capítulo do fic. O que acharam? Parece que estamos finalmente caminhando para o fim, afinal. Eu tive dificuldades para escrever o lemon, mas espero que tenham gostado. Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete, Akio Youko, Graziele, Suellen, Leo no Nina e à minha betinha Akane M.A.S.T. Espero receber muitos reviews para animar meus dedinhos. Obrigada a todos por ler e não se esqueçam que dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido. Beijos =*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Conseqüências**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: o nome Carlo designado a Máscara da Morte foi originalmente criado pela Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à uma grande pessoa. À uma amiga de todas as horas, batalhadora, sincera e que sempre procura ajudar em todos o momentos. Acredito que não é necessário uma data comemorativa para dedicarmos algo feito de coração à uma pessoa especial. Valeu Nehe-chan \o/_

_Obs 4: O casal principal dessa história é Milo e Aiolia. Eu sei bem que existem leitores que simplesmente não aceitam o Milo com um outro cavaleiro que não seja o Kamus. Mas, EU sou a favor dos casais alternativos e amo ver esses dois juntos principalmente porque na MINHA opinião, são os dois cavaleiros mais putos do santuário. Portanto, se você não gosta de ver o Milo com o outro, por favor não leia para depois ficar me enchendo a paciência. Agora se você está aberto a novas experiências, leia e comente. Sem flame! Obrigada! E boa leitura!_

**15**

Dois dias depois, Milo encontrava-se no escritório de Aldebaran, esperando por Seiya.

- Você parece mais otimista hoje, Milo – Aldebaran comentou.

- Obrigado, eu me sinto bem melhor, mesmo.

- Vejo-o com um grande homem participando de uma missão importantíssima – analisou o pastor, observando-o por alguns momentos. – Isso tem algo a ver com Aiolia?

Milo sorriu e, meio sem jeito, murmurou. – Talvez...

- Ah, bom. Agora está ficando bem interessante. – Aldebaran afirmou, com um ar maroto.

Nesse momento, ouviram uma batida na porta. Seiya entrou, fazendo movimentos largos e decididos.

- Olá, pessoal – ele cumprimentou. – E então? O que está havendo? – perguntou, jogando-se na poltrona e colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro do escritório.

- Tenho novidades sobre o caso de Shiryu. – Milo respondeu.

- Legal! – exclamou o garoto, tentando, ao máximo, permanecer sério, retirando os pés de cima da mesa.

- Conversei com um médico do hospital pediátrico – Milo continuou. – e ele concordou em operar Shiryu, de graça. Disse que não vai cobrar seus honorários médicos. Não é ótimo?

Esquecendo mais uma vez os bons modos, Seiya deu um pulo de alegria. A felicidade inusitada tomou conta das feições do rapaz.

- Ótimo?! Isso é fantástico!

Milo sorriu, contagiado com aquela reação.

- E os diretores do hospital também concordaram em não cobrar pelos serviços. Ou seja, os custos da operação serão cobertos por eles.

- Que bárbaro! – Seiya dava saltos de alegria, erguendo os braços. – Desculpe-me – Disse a Aldebaran, procurando se acalmar.

- Comemora, rapaz! Temos bons motivos – reforçou o reverendo.

- Isso quer dizer que será tudo gratuito? – Seiya tentava organizar os pensamentos.

- Sim. – responder Milo. – Mas você entende que fazer essa cirurgia depende ainda da aprovação da família de Shiryu, não é? Alguém terá de contar aos pais dele e convencê-los a aceitar.

Aldebaran estava sério e pensativo. De súbito, indagou a Seiya:

- Você acha que pode da conta do recado, meu filho?

Por instantes, o garoto permaneceu sentado, refletindo.

- Sim, acho que posso sim. – Seiya olhou para Aldebaran e acrescentou. – Mas você vai me ajudar, não vai?

- Eu lhe darei todo o meu apoio – garantiu o reverendo.

- Se eles resistirem em aceitar por ser caridade – Milo aconselhou. – Diga-lhes que Shiryu pode substituir o valor da operação com o próprio trabalho. Aos poucos, é claro.

- Como? – Seiya perguntou, confuso.

- O médico disse que Shiryu pode trabalhar como voluntário no hospital. Após a cirurgia, ele será bem vindo para ajudar nos finais de semana ou depois da escola.

- E não se esqueça – Aldebaran acrescentou – existe um número enorme de projetos por aqui que precisam ser executados. Tenho certeza de que podemos encontrar alguém capaz de pagar um pequeno salário a Shiryu.

A seriedade e a preocupação não estavam mais estampadas no rosto de Seiya.

- Podemos fazer isso! Não podemos, Aldebaran? – disse ele, com esperança.

- Com todo esse entusiasmo, não será difícil conseguir convencê-los! Agora, vá e conte as novidades a Shiryu. Quando acharem que é o momento de falarmos com os pais dele, avisem-me. Está bem?

Seiya estava em pé de novo, dando saltos de alegria.

- Obrigado, Milo! Obrigado mesmo! – Em sua excitação, Seiya abraçou o loiro.

Logo depois afastou-se, fitando-o nos olhos. Notou a expressão cansada e confusa.

- Seiya, você sabe onde poderei encontrar Aiolia?

- Não o vi nesses últimos dias – ele respondeu, ansioso para contar a novidade a Shiryu. Mas também não custaria nada fazer um pequeno favo Ra Milo. – Vou encontrá-lo para você.

- Não – disse ele, com firmeza. – Vá ver Shiryu, está bem? - Havia se convencido de que falaria com Aiolia. Agora era apenas questão de tempo. – Estou indo visitar Shaka. Se você o vir, pode me avisar na casa dela, certo?

- Claro, Milo. Se souber algo, comunico na mesma hora.

Após despedir-se, Seiya correu a toda pelos corredores da igreja.

- Aldebaran, muito obrigado por tudo. Obrigado por ter emprestado seu escritório e, enfim, por toda a ajuda!

- Não há o que agradecer. Minha atuação foi ínfima perto da sua. O que você fez representa... Bem, não consigo encontrar a palavra adequada. Sei o quanto é duro lidar com a política e a burocracia existente em hospitais públicos.

Milo concordou, pensativo.

- Só espero que dê certo. De acordo com o que me contou, a família de Shiryu será o maior desafio.

- Deixe essa parte para mim e Seiya, está bem? Dará certo, você verá.

- Depois de ter visto sua capacidade de persuasão – comentou Milo, levantando-se – não duvido de mais nada.

- Por favor – pediu o reverendo, com olhar sério – não cometa o erro de me superestimar.

Observando o clima e a expressão no rosto de Aldebaran, Milo percebeu que ele estava sofrendo e não poderia falar sobre isso naquele momento. Apenas tomou-lhe as mãos com carinho e afeto.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir, se quiser encontrar Shaka.

Levantando-se, Aldebaran deu a volta na mesa e abraçou Milo.

- Venha me visitar sempre que puder, está bem? – acrescentou, acompanhando o loiro até a porta.

- Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança, amigo.

* * *

No caminho para a casa de Shaka, Milo viu o carro de Aiolia parado em frente a uma loja de conveniência. Sem pensar duas vezes, desligou o motor do Mercedes. Pegando a bolsa, saiu do automóvel e precipitou-se até a loja.

Tão logo entrou, percebeu que havia algo de estranho. Ninguém notou sua chegada. Na verdade, todos estavam paralisados, observando Aiolia, que segurava um rapaz, tão forte quanto ele, de encontro à parede.

O jovem se debatia e tentava escapar, mas Aiolia o mantinha sob pressão, encurralando-o contra a parede. O ambiente estava tenso. Os donos da pequena loja, estáticos, nem repararam na chegada de Milo.

Ao lado, havia mais dois adolescentes avaliando a situação. Mas, Milo sabia, pertenciam às gangues, pois usavam aquelas típicas roupas coloridas.

E membros de gangues andavam armados.

O medo percorreu-lhe a espinha. Parado ali, na porta da loja, Milo sentiu que precisava agir depressa. Num gesto instintivo, levou a mão à cintura para pegar a arma. Contudo, ao não sentir o objeto ali, lembrou-se de que não o trouxera. Como era seu dia de folga e ia até a igreja, decidiu deixar a pistola no porta-luvas do carro.

No momento seguinte, avistou o cano de uma arma na mão de um dos jovens. Ela brilhava de modo gélido, trazendo o cheiro da morte.

E, para piorar a situação, Aiolia estava de costas para os dois adolescentes, desprotegido por completo. Seria alvo fácil, um tiro certeiro.

Milo não pensou duas vezes. De forma inesperada, lançou o corpo contra um dos adolescentes, tentando tomar-lhe a arma. Houve uma confusão entre os dois, uma luta corporal e, de repente, um espocar.

A arma havia disparado um tiro. Milo caiu no chão. O sangue começava a se espalhar, manchando a camisa.

Então, ele só pode ouvir os ruídos dos carros de polícia ao longe. Tentava abrir os olhos, e não conseguia se mover. Pensava em como aquilo havia ocorrido, mas não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. Não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Sentia apenas uma forte dor e muito cansaço.

Algumas mãos tocando seu corpo o carregaram. Ouvia conversas e passos. Tentou abrir os olhos.

- Aiolia... – murmurou. – Você está bem? Eles machucaram você? – conseguiu perguntar, surpreso em ouvir a sua voz tão fraca.

- Estou bem – Aiolia respondeu, preocupado – Você foi muito corajoso, Milo, mas poderia ter morrido. – o ruivo podia sentir as lágrimas ofuscando-lhe os olhos. – Apenas agüente firme, está bem? Promete? – Olhou em volta e gritou. – Onde está a ambulância? Chamem socorro médico! Rápido!

- Estão a caminho, tenente Leon! – respondeu o policial parado na calçada, em frente à loja.

- O que estão fazendo aí fora? – O medo fazia com que Aiolia agisse de modo agressivo. – Poso saber por que estão parados?

Milo lutava contra a inconsciência. Precisava dizer algo a Aiolia. Tinha de tentar falar, tentar dizer e confessar...

- Eu... Aiolia, preciso... lhe dizer.. algo...

- Por favor, Milo, não se desgaste. Não pode se cansar, está perdendo muito sangue. Poupe energia.

- Mas... preciso muito...

- Pode dizer depois, está bem? Eu espero. Conversaremos daqui a pouco. – Aiolia controlava-se para não chorar, sem saber se ele agüentaria mais algumas horas e se haveria mesmo essa conversa.

- Promete? – o loiro perguntou, já com os olhos fechados.

- Prometo – o outro garantiu sem ter certeza, mas com muita esperança.

- Aiolia... não consigo sentir nada. Você... tem certeza... de que fui baleado? – Milo respirava com dificuldade.

Mais uma vez olhando para baixo, Aiolia constatou a enorme mancha vermelha. Segurava o ferimento, fazendo pressão para estancar o sangue. Embaixo de suas mãos sentia o coração de Milo bater. O tiro atingira-lhe o peito, do lado esquerdo, na altura do ombro. Cada pulsação era para ele mais um sinal de esperança.

- Aiolia?

- Milo, você teve algumas escoriações no seu lindo corpo. Mas vai ficar bom.

- Isso vai deixar marcas? Você vai me achar feio?

Quase sem poder conter o pranto, Aiolia continuava pressionando o ferimento. No entanto, Milo estava com os olhos fechados, e não viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, com expressão de dor e preocupação.

- Onde está essa droga de ambulância? Por Deus, façam alguma coisa!

- Estará chegando em um minuto – outro policial respondeu, procurando acalmar Aiolia.

- Aiolia?

- Estou aqui, querido.

- Estou com tanto sono.

- Então é melhor que fale comigo. Vamos, falem comigo! Milo, faça um esforço, mantenha-se acordado, por favor!

A possibilidade de perder o outro o aterrorizava. Deu-se conta de que temia mesmo isso. Não queria que ele adormecesse, pois poderia nunca mais acordar.

- Milo, querido, não se vá!

Um sorriso despontou no canto da boca sensual.

- Pensei... que jamais ouviria isso... de você.

- É querido, eu sei! – Aiolia procurava esconder seu desespero, mantendo o tom de voz tranqüilo.

Sentiu a dor fechar-lhe a garganta. Estava totalmente imobilizado pelo medo de perdê-lo. Em segundos, reviu toda a relação com Milo e percebeu a ironia de tê-lo salvo quando se conheceram, e agora era ele quem salvara-lhe a vida!

Ouviu as sirenes se aproximando. Enfim! Não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Aiolia... eu... – Milo tentou se virar para ver o rosto de Leon, mas não conseguiu. Suas mãos tombaram no chão, e ele desmaiou.

Os paramédicos ajeitaram seu corpo na maca, levando-o para a ambulância. Aiolia permaneceu agachado, com as mãos ensangüentadas, chorando. Em seu desespero, rezou para que os deuses não o levassem deste mundo, para longe dele.

* * *

O som estridente da sirene soava pelas ruas. Aiolia decidira seguir até o hospital dentro da ambulância. Ficou irritado com os paramédicos, que, pensando ser ele um cidadão comum, não queriam deixar que entrasse no carro com Milo. Só quando explicou ser esse o seu trabalho, que estava acostumado com emergências, pôde acompanhá-lo.

Porém os médicos não sabiam que ele, apesar de trabalhar sob pressão e lidar com situações de risco todo o tempo, não estava conseguindo se controlar dessa vez.

"_Droga!"_, Aiolia pensou, observando o rosto pálido e desfalecido na maca. _"Por quê? Por que isso tinha de acontecer? Milo, meu amor, por favor, não morra!"_

Examinava os sinais vitais, garantindo a si mesmo que ele ainda estava vivo. Lembrou-se do dia em que encontrara o corpo de Aiolos, constatando que o irmão estava morto. Aquilo fora tão frio e triste... Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Não seria justo se acontecesse de novo.

Milo estava tão branco quanto o pequeno travesseiro da maca. Examinou os procedimentos realizados pelos paramédicos. Haviam colocado um tubo para auxiliar a respiração e estavam lhe dando soro.

"Ele precisa se sangue", Aiolia pensou, furioso. Até _ele_ podia perceber isso. Mas os paramédicos lhe disseram que teriam de esperar até chegar ao hospital.

- Quanto falta para chegarmos? É longe? Para que hospital estamos indo? – Aiolia demonstrava toda a sua ansiedade.

- Estamos quase lá. Sempre vamos até o hospital mais próximo em casos assim – um deles respondeu, enquanto anotava qualquer coisa em uma prancheta. – O quadro está estável. Os médicos cuidarão dele, e o rapaz ficará bem.

Parecia uma frase dirigida a um menino de oito anos. Mas caiu bem aos ouvidos de Aiolia. Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo tão vulnerável quanto uma criança perdida.

Respirou fundo, sentando-se no canto da ambulância e em como fora injusto com o loiro. Na verdade, julgara-o rápido demais, protegendo-se, com isso, de um relacionamento mais sério. Sabia ser difícil envolver-se com alguém porque temia a proximidade, a intimidade.

Nunca admitiria para si mesmo o quanto Milo era importante?

Milo Scorpio não era um homem de alto nível social, fazendo charme como oficial da lei. Fora corajoso, arriscou-se pela causa, por ele.

E duvidara de Milo. Poderia Aiolia afastá-lo da investigação apenas para provar que ele não era um bom policial?

Não. Não podia ter sido isso. Milo apenas estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Não fora falta ou culpa de alguém. Ou fora?

* * *

Quando a ambulância enfim chegou ao hospital, Saga já estava esperando na entrada de emergência, acompanhada por uma equipe de especialistas. Um dos policiais devia ter avisado a família de Milo. Aiolia agradeceu a todos os deuses pelas boas influencias dele nesse momento.

Acompanhando a maca, os médicos entraram no hospital. Na sala de emergência, limparam e isolaram o ferimento do ombro. Aiolia sentiu uma pontada no peito.

Seria menos doloroso se tivesse levado o tiro, em vez de Milo. Ficou parado ali por instantes, até que um médico interferiu, pedindo-lhe que se retirasse.

- De jeito nenhum. Vou ficar aqui! Eu... – Aiolia estava confuso.

- Não faremos bem a Milo se não deixarmos os médicos trabalharem – assegurou Saga, colocando com gentileza a mão no ombro de Aiolia e acompanhando-o até o corredor.

"_Sim, os médicos precisam trabalhar ao máximo para salvá-lo"_

* * *

Saga e Julian aguardavam na sala de espera, junto ao corredor. A cirurgia parecia levar uma eternidade, não terminava nunca. Aiolia andava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir parar. Suas mãos continuavam sujas de sangue, nem pensara em lavá-las.

Julian e Saga estavam sentados juntos num pequeno sofá, consolando-se um ao outro. Numa hora de crise familiar, aquele amor incondicional seria capaz de apaziguar as dores e os medos.

Indo até a janela, Aiolia olhou para fora. Ficou surpreso ao constatar que era apenas final de tarde. Parecia terem se passado dias desde o momento do tiro.

Depois de horas de angústia, um médico apareceu na sala de espera, soltando seu avental cirúrgico. Todos se aproximaram.

- Milo vai ficar bem.

Ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, suspiraram, aliviados. Uma simples frase fora suficiente para amenizar a dor e apagar a angústia.

- Vocês podem vê-lo, mas por pouco tempo. Lembrem-se, para ficar bom ele precisa descansar. Milo perdeu muito sangue.

A felicidade era tanta que Aiolia quase caiu de joelhos. Naquele momento de gratidão aos deuses, aos médicos, à vida, ele admitiu secretamente que amava Milo Scorpio.

Julian aproximou-se e abraçou-o.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Aiolia!

- Vocês se importam que eu veja Milo primeiro? – Aiolia perguntou ao casal.

Saga e Julian se entreolharam e concordaram.

- Obrigado.

Entrou no quarto com cuidado. Havia várias máquinas e tubos ligados a Milo, que parecia pequeno e frágil. Muito diferente do homem forte e determinado que conhecia.

Aiolia queria segurar-lhe a mão, mas o soro estava conectado a uma veia. Teve de se satisfazer com um simples toque nos dedos. Oh, Deus, como amava aquele homem. Mesmo desejando passar o resto da eternidade com ele, Aiolia não poderia, não tinha nada a oferecer. Aquele fora o pior dia de sua vida. Era incapaz de proteger Milo. Preferiria cortar um braço a vê-lo exposto a esse tipo de perigo outra vez.

Entretanto, poderia fazer algo por ele. Sair e nunca mais aparecer. Milo precisava de um homem do mesmo nível, influente o bastante a ponto de fazê-lo mudar de emprego. Uma atividade mais segura, onde ele não corresse o risco de morrer num piscar de olhos.

* * *

As batidas persistentes na porta da frente acordaram Aiolia de um sono custoso. Levantou, irritado, pensando quando teria nova oportunidade de dormir depois de ter passado horas insone.

- Estou indo! – gritou, impaciente.

Imaginava quem poderia ser. Poucas pessoas sabiam seu endereço, onde se localizava sua _verdadeira_ casa. Destrancou a porta, ansioso por descobrir o intruso. Era Milo.

Haviam se passado três semanas desde que o vira pela ultima vez, naquela cama de hospital. Com o olhar, Aiolia percorreu o corpo masculino, em busca de algum dano permanente. Milo estava mais magro, e ainda um pouco pálido. Mas era o mesmo, possuindo o intenso brilho azulado nos olhos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Aiolia, tentando manter a voz num tom normal.

O sorriso luminoso não correspondia ao brilho triste dos olhos.

- Você me fez uma promessa. Quero saber se pretende cumpri-la.

- Que promessa?

- De que iríamos conversar.

- Quando fiz essa promessa? – Aiolia passou os dedos entre os cabelos despenteados.

- Acho que foi no dia em que levei um tiro.

Naquele dia, ele teria prometido a Lua para que Milo não morresse em seus braços. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Não esperava que ele pudesse se lembrar disso e fosse até ali para cobrá-lo.

A recepção de Aiolia fora do jeito que Milo havia previsto. Mas a expressão dos olhos dele lhe deu esperança e coragem para prosseguir.

- Estou aqui com a intenção de fazê-lo cumprir essa promessa – afirmou, convicto. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

O primeiro impulso de Aiolia foi de dizer não. Ele não o queria no seu espaço privativo, fazendo emergirem lembranças que esforçava-se em apagar.

- Não devia estar no hospital? – perguntou, dando-lhe passagem.

- Caso não saiba, já faz três semanas desde minha ultima aventura.

Na realidade, El sabia muito bem quanto tempo fazia. Contara minuto a minuto. Milo permanecia parado na soleira da porta, numa atitude desafiadora e frágil.

- Como encontrou minha casa? Intuição?

Cruzando os braços, Aiolia encarou o outro, desconfiado.

- Lembra-se do meu cunhado, Julian Solo? Operador do governo? Ele tem acesso a computadores ultramodernos, capazes de rastrear pessoas desaparecidas – explicou Milo. – Levou algum tempo, mas Julian conseguiu o seu... esconderijo.

Era óbvio que Milo descobriria um modo de encontrá-lo, caso teimasse com a idéia. O que Aiolia não podia entender era essa insistência em procurar problemas. Teria Milo consciência de que o melhor era manter-se longe de dele?

- Volte ao seu mundo, Milo. Você não pertence a esse lugar.

- Ah, ainda essa história... – o loiro soltou um suspiro de cansaço.

- Por que veio até aqui?

- Já lhe disse – Milo ergueu o queixo. – Você prometeu conversar comigo.

Respirando fundo, o loiro se conscientizou de que não havia meio de dissuadir o outro.

- Entre.

Segurando a porta, Aiolia o fitou enquanto ele desfilava pela sala de estar. Exceto por um sofá e uma poltrona confortável, o espaço estava vazio.

- É bonito aqui. Posso dar uma olhada? – Milo não esperou pela resposta, tomando o corredor que levava ao quarto.

Não havia outra escolha a não ser segui-lo. Não que Aiolia se importasse. Era uma delícia vê-lo animado e movimentando-se depois daquele trágico acidente.

- Você queria conversar – declarou o ruivo, quando entraram na pequena cozinha.

Apesar de modesta, a casa era muito funcional. Tinha toques de calor humano aqui e ali. Como o proprietário, concluía Milo. Numa das paredes, um quadro a óleo, cujo desenho mostrava um casal de gaivotas sobre o tronco de árvore, admirando o por do sol. A pintura acrescentava certa intimidade ao lugar, e também sugeria que Aiolia não era imune aos benefícios de um companheiro. Isso deu ao loiro a medida exata de coragem.

- Quando fui interrompido por uma bala, eu estava indo ao seu encontro para dizer que eu te amo.

Durante alguns segundos, Aiolia pensou estar tendo alucinações. No primeiro momento, desejou jogá-lo no chão, enchê-lo de beijos e carícias para mostrar o quanto o amava. Porém essa atitude não mudaria o fato de não ter nada a oferecer, muito menos de não ser capaz de protegê-lo.

Então, o ruivo não disse nada.

O estomago de Milo se contraiu. Mas estava determinado a ir até o fim. Tomou fôlego e fitou-o nos olhos.

- Se disser que não me ama, sairei por aquela porta e nunca mais me verá.

Aiolia sentia-se preso numa armadilha. Jamais conseguiria dizer uma mentira dessas.

- Entenda, Milo, você não pertence a esse lugar – repetiu o outro.

- Acho que ambos provamos que somos capazes de viver nos dois mundos.

- Por Deus, Milo! Eu quase permiti que você fosse morto!

- Está enganado, Aiolia. Você não é responsável pelo tiro que levei. A culpa é daqueles três moleques que estavam armados e infringindo a lei. – Ele se virou e foi em direção ao corredor.

Mas uma vez, o ruivo não teve outra escolha, senão segui-lo.

- Você estava fazendo o seu trabalho – continuou Milo, parando em frente a uma porta. – Eu tentava... De forma tola, admito, fazer o que fui treinado para fazer: proteger os cidadãos. – Tocou numa estatueta sobre a mesinha do corredor.

Quando o loiro se virou para encará-lo, Aiolia tinha a expressão angustiada.

- Tem noção de como me senti quando o vi caído no chão, todo ensangüentado?

- O sentimento deve ter sido bem semelhante ao que tive quando vi aquela arma apontada para as suas costas, Aiolia.

A aflição tomou conta da razão.

- Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer, Milo – O ruivo passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – não posso nem dar-lhe segurança.

O coração de Milo disparou. Era o primeiro indício de uma frágil confiança que Aiolia parecia ter adquirido.

Eufórico, Milo atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta da frente. Deparou-se com um pequeno quarto, perfeito para abrigar uma criança.

- Sabia que – perguntava ele, descontraído – antes de eu entrar para a força policial, fui assaltado? Isso aconteceu num dos melhores bairros de Washington.

- Não – respondeu Aiolia, com calma. – Não estou familiarizado com essa informação. Importa-se em me contar? – Ele queria saber cada detalhe. Assim, poderia encontrar o miserável e matá-lo devagar.

Caminhando pelo quarto, Milo parou diante de Aiolia.

- Não foi nada de especial. Acontece todos os dias. Eu saía de uma respeitável agencia de modelos, numa suporta área segura dos subúrbios. Um rapaz pulou na minha frente e me agarrou. Ele queria minha carteira, e me recusei a entregá-la. – Deu outra volta pelo quarto. – O problema foi que ele era bem maior do que eu. O bandido acabou vencendo. Fim da história.

Foi preciso um grande esforço para Aiolia conter a fúria.

- Você se feriu?

- Alguns arranhões e hematomas pelo corpo. Mas o medo que senti foi brutal e definitivo.

- A polícia pegou esse canalha?

- Não. Essa foi uma das razões que me levaram a ser policial. Acho que queria ter controle sobre tudo o que acontece comigo.

Absorvido, Aiolia ouvia com atenção o que Milo dizia, imaginando por que Julian Solo omitira esse fato. Talvez ele soubesse muito bem o que estava fazendo. Parecia haver uma pequena possibilidade de ele desistir de algo importante.

- Mas o ponto é – continuou Milo – e você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que não existe nenhum lugar seguro neste mundo.

- Sim. Porém alguns são mais seguros que outros.

- A vida não dá garantias, Aiolia – finalizou o loiro, saindo do quarto.

De repente, ele se deu conta de que Milo rebatera todos os seus argumentos. Parou um instante para buscar mais defesas, antes de segui-lo pelo corredor.

Confuso, Milo não tinha certeza de estar vencendo este debate com Aiolia ou apenas se defendendo. Mas ele não o mandara embora. E até lá, tinha chances de fazê-lo admitir que estava certo e confessar que o amava.

No final do corredor, havia uma porta que pretendia abrir, imaginado ser o dormitório de Aiolia. Não podia esperar para ver. Pegou a maçaneta e entrou. Sim, estava certo, era o quarto de Aiolia.

Era grande e espaçoso. A cama, escolhida para o conforto, ocupava boa parte do ambiente. Os armários cobriam uma parede inteira. A um canto, havia uma poltrona reclinável. Sobre o leito, Aiolia pendurara uma gravura moderna e colorida. O desenho aprecia emanar as mesmas emoções que Milo sentira quando fizera amor como ruivo. A simples lembrança deixou o loiro arrepiado.

Apoiado no batente da porta, Aiolia observava Milo explorando o quarto. Talvez se ele tivesse a curiosidade satisfeita o deixasse em paz. Não que fosse fácil e menos doloroso vê-lo partir para sempre.

- Gosto do seu quarto – disse Milo, sentando-se na poltrona reclinável. – Na verdade, gostei da casa toda.

- Obrigado. Aonde quer chegar, Milo?

- Quero derrubar todos os seus argumentos. Não diga nada, apenas escute. Estamos perdendo tempo com fatores de segurança...

- Não, não estamos – interrompeu ele. – Não posso viver sabendo que você está correndo riscos, colocando sua vida em jogo todos os dias.

- Está me pedindo para desistir da polícia?

Ele queria. Deus, como Aiolia queria. Mas não o fez.

- Não tenho o direito. Porém, se o fizesse, seria injusto. Sei o quanto isso significa para você.

Ao ver a aflição estampada no rosto de Aiolia, Milo tomou mais coragem, embora se sentisse emocionado. Era a primeira vez que o outro mostrava os sentimentos.

- Ah, mas você o fez. E não foi injusto.

- Pode me explicar isso?

- Tem todo o direito de me pedir para deixar a polícia. Eu te amo. Isso lhe dá razões suficientes.

- Você entregou o distintivo? – perguntou o ruivo, espantado.

- Sim. Ser policial foi algo muito importante durante uma fase de minha vida. Hoje, existem outras coisas mais valiosas para mim.

Nesse momento, Aiolia percebeu que estava prestes a mandar suas boas intenções para o espaço. Fechou os olhos, tentando reavaliar tudo aquilo que compunha sua vida.

- O que tenho a oferecer para alguém como você?

A vontade absurda de jogar-se nos braços dele tomou o loiro. Mas sabia que deveria resolver esse assunto, antes de tocá-lo.

- Primeiro, você e eu, formando uma família.

A dor no peito foi tão forte e profunda que Aiolia sentiu as pernas cambalearem.

- Não quero uma família – disse, num tom grave.

Família significava fragilidade e vulnerabilidade. Aiolia não sabia se poderia suportar.

- Será que não entendeu, meu amor? – insistiu o outro, com suavidade. – Já possui uma família. Apenas se recusa a admitir.

- Do que está falando?

- Shaka. Seiya. Mesmo Aldebaran.

- Não são uma família. Seiya não é... meu filho. Nenhum deles tem nada a ver com minha família.

- Não no sentido tradicional. Contudo, eles amam você. – Milo se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. Do contrário, não conseguiria se aproximar. – Eu os considero a sua família. Está tentando dizer que não me quer como membro desse grupo encantador?

"_mais do que tudo em minha vida"_, queria Aiolia dizer ao outro. A proposta o incitava e o assustava.

- Está insinuando que vai abandonar tudo o que lhe é mais sagrado na vida... por uma pessoa como eu?

- Não. Estou dizendo que tenho outros desejos agora. Quero ficar vivo e envelhecer ao seu lado. Adotar crianças ou talvez alugar uma barriga, não sei. Desistir do meu trabalho é o _meu_ maior interesse.

Havia um buraco se abrindo dentro de Aiolia. Grande o bastante para sugá-lo. Porém, se permitisse, o sofrimento o perseguiria até o fim. Não conseguiria, dizia a si mesmo, lembrando-se do terror de vê-lo em seus braços se esvaindo em sangue, sem poder fazer nada.

"_Mas não o está perdendo do mesmo jeito?"_, provocava o coração. _"A dor é menor? Você está sofrendo, ele está sofrendo. Do que adianta?"_

- Pelo que vejo, temos duas escolhas aqui. Você pode rejeitar o que ofereço e ser um eterno solitário. Ou pode confiar em mim, ou melhor, em si próprio, e se dar a oportunidade de ser feliz. – Milo se sentou na cama e esperou.

Poderia fazer isso? Poderia confiar sua felicidade, sua vida àquele homem? Porque ele sabia que, se o fizesse, seria muito mais vulnerável do que antes.

A partir desse dia, o quarto representaria uma constante lembrança de Milo. Ele estava impresso naquelas paredes, tal qual uma tatuagem, da mesma forma que ficara gravado na alma de Aiolia.

O desespero nos olhos cor de safira espelhava o de Aiolia.

- Oh, Milo... – Aiolia atravessou o quarto e tomou-o nos braços.

O beijo foi feroz, mas ele não se afastou. Correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Até que a mão de Aiolia roçou-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor. De imediato, ele recuou.

- Você está bem? – Aiolia fitava o ombro ferido. – Meu Deus, eu não devia tocá-lo!

Milo viu o medo e a angústia nos olhos verdes.

- Estou bem – garantiu – Juro que estou bem. Quer ver minha cicatriz?

No mesmo instante, o ruivo o impediu.

- Nunca – ordenou. – nunca mais brinque sobre o que aconteceu.

- Desculpe-me. Mas juro que está tudo bem. Você faria amor comigo para me deixar provar isso?

A resposta de Aiolia foi outro beijo avassalador. Ele tirou-lhe a camisa e a calça, enquanto Milo se esforçava com a camiseta e a calça do outro.

Assim que ficaram nus, um diante do outro, Aiolia passou os dedos sobre a feia cicatriz na pele macia e alva.

- Sabe o que mais gostei em você?

Balançando a cabeça em negativa, Milo absorvia a ternura e o carinho escritos no rosto de Aiolia.

- Sua coragem – beijou, bem de leve, o ferimento. – E sua força. – Desceu até os mamilos. – E sua determinação – Ergueu o rosto, tomando-lhe os lábios.

Embora o clima de sensualidade invadisse o ambiente, Milo compreendeu o significado daquela declaração. Ele o amava por ser o que era.

Colando seu corpo ao de Aiolia, Milo aprofundou o beijo, tentando mostrar-lhe o que ele realmente significava para si.

Não levaram muito tempo. Ambos estavam ansiosos demais, desesperados demais para externar seus sentimentos mais delicados.

Quando se deitaram na cama, Aiolia penetrou-o e parou. Milo continuava a fazer movimentos sinuosos para excitar o outro.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Aiolia.

Sorrindo, Milo olhou para o homem que significava tudo em sua vida.

- Eu amo você.

E ambos se entregaram ao ato amoroso como nunca haviam feito antes.

FIM

_Surtos do capítulo_

_Milo: Ei, o que aconteceu com os bandidos do início do fic?_

_Aiolia: Eu os prendi enquanto você estava no hospital!_

_Milo: *espantado* Por que você não mencionou antes?_

_Aiolia: Você não perguntou ¬_¬_

_Milo: *bufa e olha a escritora* Epílogo?_

_Muk: HEIN????_

_Milo: Merece um epílogo para explicar isso direitinho!_

_Muk: Será?_

_Milo: Claro que sim!!_

_Muk: Veremos, Milo-chan! Se os leitores quiserem... :D_

_Notas da autora: Finalmenteeee! Ultimo capítulo no ar!! Mais uma fic terminada! Ufa! *limpa o suor da testa* Ah, finalmente vou poder atualizar alguns fics. Estou de férias *_* Por 15 dias, mas vou tentar dar o meu melhor esses dias desde que mantenham meus dedinhos felizes, é claro!! Agora terei tempo para responder os reviews também _ Vou responder todos um a um, prometo! Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete, Suellen, Naya Yukida, Kiara Sallkys, Graziele, Dra. Nina e à minha querida betinha Akane M.A.S.T. Estou muito feliz por terem lido, mesmo com um casal não muito comum. Beijos a todos \o/_


End file.
